Stay With Me
by StarrLiight16
Summary: After the death of her parents, Kagome Higurashi is forced to live with the Takahashi's, a widower and his son, InuYasha. And between long forgotten memories, boys, ex-girlfriends and a doorstep surprise, Kagome finds herself slowly coming to life again.
1. New Year

Hey everyone! So this is a new story I'm starting, and hopefully I can stick with it because for some reason I get sidetracked from alot of the stories I try to write ha. But if I get a few takers who want me to post more, than I will! So enjoy :)

**Chapter 1: New Year**

Dull winter sunlight peaked through the curtains of Kagome Higurashi's upstairs bedroom. She savored the last few moments before the inevitable ringing of the alarm on her bedside table. The sunlight had roused her from a very odd dream, and she tried to hold on to it before it began slipping away. There had been a silver haired boy, and he was trying to whisper something to her, something she couldn't quite understand through the haziness of dreams. She blinked her eyes a few times, confused at who the boy could have possibly been, because she was positive she didn't know anyone her age with silver hair.

The alarm started ringing and she fumbled for it groggily, clicking the little button on top to make the annoying noise cease. She slowly sat up and scratched her head, yawning. Today was the first day of her second semester of eleventh grade, the day after New Years. Break had gone by way too fast; two weeks ago she was anticipating Christmas and the new year and all of that had come and gone so quickly.

Kagome slid out of bed and grabbed her school uniform from the closet. Her dress shirt was white, her jacket was red, and her tie and skirt were gold. She hated it, and missed her cute green uniform form junior high. _This isn't junior high anymore, Kagome_, she thought to herself as she stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome found herself hurrying down the stairs and quickly glancing at the clock as she raced into the kitchen. She had half an hour to eat breakfast and run to school to meet up with her best friends before the first bell.

"Hello dear," her mother smiled from the stove. She had a pink apron fastened around her waste and a spatula in one hand. "How many pancakes would you like?"

"Two please," Kagome said distractedly, shoving the books she hadn't touched in two weeks into her yellow backpack. She also looked around for her trusty brown shoes.

"Slow down there kiddo," her father laughed, turning a page in his newspaper. He peered at her over the rims of his glasses. "Excited for your first day back?"

"Ecstatic," Kagome said sarcastically, than giggled as Mr. Higurashi gave her a stern look. "I just hope I remember everything we learned before break."

"I'm sure you will do just fine," Mrs. Higurashi said kindly, setting a plate with two pancakes and an egg in front of her. "But I'm more worried about this weather. It's already begun to snow. Make sure you and Sota bundle up before heading to school, alright dear?"

"Mhmm." Kagome said through a bite of pancake. She glanced out the window and saw crisp snowflakes descending everywhere, slowly turning the front entrance of their temple a soft, beautiful white. Kagome had lived at this temple all her life, with her two parents and younger brother, Sota. She had never known any other way to live, but she enjoyed what she had.

After she finished eating, she wrapped a long, brown coat around herself and flung her scarf around her neck. She also opted for some new boots she'd recieved for Christmas instead of her shoes. She kissed her father's cheek, hugged her mother, and than hurried out the door. The snow was already falling faster and heavier and she reminded herself to walk slower so she wouldn't slip.

The streets were still packed as always, despite the weather, and she waited at a crosswalk until the light changed. As she was about to cross, a motorcycle came to a screeching halt in front of her, spewing snow and slush over her new boots. Kagome took a step back and frowned.

"Watch your driving! Or can't you see there are people trying to walk here!" she said cuttingly, as people made their way around her to cross. She wasn't usually a short tempered person, but she couldn't stand inconsiderate drivers. The man on the motorcycle removed his helmet and Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He had long silver hair and amber eyes...just like the boy in her dream! But there was something else too. Something extremely familiar about this boy, as if she knew him.

"Well _you_ should watch where your walking princess," he retorted, positioning his helmet under his arm. Kagome gasped. Princess? How dare he! She crossed to the other side just before the light changed again, and she turned in time to see the boy put his helmet back on, rev his engine, and speed off. She crossed her arms and couldn't help but huff as she continued on to school. How incredibly rude of him to say such a thing. She was simply trying to say something to him.

She shook her head, wondering why there was such a nagging feeling about him. Why had it seemed as though she recognized him? She felt as though she would have remembered someone like that. And that dream...it was all too weird.

"Kagome!"

She looked up and realized she had reached the school already, and her three friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were hurrying over to her. "How was your break?"

Kagome blinked a few times and then shook her head slightly to clear it. She decided it was nothing she should be dwelling on, not when there were more important things that needed focus. So she linked arms with Yuka as they headed into the school.

**xXxXx**

The call was received at 1:17 pm, during her math lessons. One moment, Kagome had been racking her brain for x's and y's and the next a teacher was at the door saying she needed Kagome Higurashi to come to the office immediately. Everyone had their eyes on her as she gathered her books and followed the teacher to the office. Many things crossed her mind and she wondered if she had an overdue book, or maybe her lunch money had run out. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened when she entered the office.

Teachers looking up at her from whispering amongst themselves. The sad expressions. The principal putting his arm around her and leading her into a back room and closing the door. Sitting her down across from his desk and taking a deep breath as if not knowing what to say to her. Finally, he folded his arms on the table and looked at her, his eyes filled with saddness.

"Kagome...there was an accident earlier," he said slowly, carefully, as if waiting to gauge her reaction.

"An accident?" Kagome said blankly, than gripped the arm of her chair when his words suddenly hit her. "What happened? Is my family okay?"

The principal inhaled deeply, and he gently shook his head. "I'm so sorry but...no, not everyone in your family is okay. Your parents...they were crossing the street downtown and a driver hit his brakes too late. He skidded right into them. The impact was too great." He looked down at his hands, not knowing how to go on.

Kagome sat still as stone in her chair, letting his words sink in. Her parents. Impact. Too great. It felt as though her words were caught in her throat, wanting to ask so many questions yet knowing it didn't matter. The look on his face told her everything he could say with his words.

Her parents were dead.

She waited for the tears to come, and when they did, it was like every time she had ever cried in her entire life was so pety compared to now. Sobs wracked her body and eventually the principal left to fetch the nurse, who sat with Kagome, holding her hand, until she was able to stand up and be helped to a car in the parking lot. Where it took her, she didn't care, all she wanted to do was curl up and cry and cry. She thought of those last moments that morning when she had said goodbye to them, her father's arm around her mother, waving at her as she ran off to school. Being on time had seemed so important then. Now, it was the last thing on earth that mattered.

She thought of Sota, how this must be affecting him. All he had left now was her, and she decided she would need to be strong for him. So sometime around the middle of the night, she sat up and realized she was in Eri's bed. She looked around her and saw that Eri was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Kagome woke her and asked where Sota was.

"He's in the guest bedroom," Eri answered sleepily, but sat up immediately when she saw how swollen and red Kagome's face was. She held her friend until she stopped crying again.

It was all so surreal. The next few days went by in a blur. Kagome and Sota stayed with Eri and her family until they were finally ready to go back to their house again, which proved harder than Kagome had thought. Her grandpa came to stay with her and Sota for awhile, watching over them and making them meals each night. Many people stopped by to give their condolences; some that she knew, but most of them strangers. Work colleagues, old friends, and even friends of friends. The school said to take all the time Kagome needed, and Yuka brought her assignments but always put them in the drawer of Kagome's desk, knowing she wouldn't be touching them for awhile.

Finally, Kagome knew she had to return to reality, because it had been three weeks. Her parent's funeral was a week ago and she needed to stop laying around the house all day. Her life had been on hold long enough; her parent's would want her to start going to school again.

One day, exactly three weeks after their death, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Grandpa said, getting shakily to his feet and opening the front door. A man in a suit stood there, holding a black brief case. "May I help you?"

The man nodded his head. "My name is Hirota Nakamura. I was the Higurashi's attorney." He noticed Kagome and Sota sitting in the living room. "May I offer my condolences." He bowed his head.

"Thank you," Kagome answered, looking at the carpet.

"May I come in? I have some...legal matters I would like to discuss," Mr. Nakamura said, indicating his brief case.

"Yes, of course," Grandpa replied, stepping aside so the man could get through. He closed the door behind him and led him to the living room. "Would you like some tea Mr. Nakamura?"

"Oh, no, thank you, I'll be fine." The man sat in an armchair across from Kagome and Sota, and smiled awkwardly at them. "I'm sure you are both wondering why I'm here. As I said, I was the late Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi's attorney. We need to discuss their will, and also the guardians you children will have from now on."

Kagome hadn't thought about this. She wasn't even turning seventeen until April, so of course she was too young to live here with Sota. Then something Mr. Nakamura said struck her.

"Guardians?" she repeated, knitting her eyebrows together. "Don't you mean guardian?" She looked at her grandfather, who only shrugged, looking just as confused as she was.

Mr. Nakamura looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, you see, that is what we need to discuss." He unclipped his briefcase and removed a few sheets of paper. He cleared his throat. "It seems the last time your parents updated their will was ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" Kagome asked. "I never even knew they had a will."

"I remember them making one after my wife died," her grandfather said quietly, looking at the ceiling. "They wanted security in knowing you would be taken care of if anything happened to them. Sota was not yet born, though." He smiled over at his grandson.

"Yes," Mr. Nakamura said slowly. "They did state that was their reason in wanting to have a will drawn up. And they did leave this temple and all their belongings in it to you, Mr. Higurashi."

Grandpa looked surprised. "To me?"

"Well, until their children have each reached the age of 18, in which time they can claim ownership of said property and belongings. That is what the will says."

"Wow," Kagome said softly. She tried to imagine owning the temple, the place she had grown up in. "So did they leave anything to Sota or I?"

"Actually, your mother left you her collection of books and fine china. But Sota was not born yet. These are simply the items you can have now. Everything else, of course, you can have when you are 18."

"I see," Kagome replied. "So, what about guardianship? We both get to continue living her with Grandpa, right?"

Now Mr. Nakamura looked very nervous and unsure of what to say. "Actually, that is one of the more important matters I came to discuss."

Kagome wondered what could be making him so flustered. Surely telling them what they already knew couldn't be too hard, right? She waited.

"It seems that at the time your parents were writing their will, your grandfather was going through a very tough emotional time in his life."

"Losing my wife," Grandpa said quietly.

"Yes. So it seems they didn't feel it was best to leave him custody since you were still a small child. They thought it best to leave you in the care of...their closest friends."

Kagome was even more confused. Their closest friends? She had no idea who her parent's closest friends could have been when she was six.

"If their friends had unfortunately passed away in the event that the will would need to be acted upon, then your grandfather would have been granted guardianship since he is the closest living relative. And actually, after some research I discovered one of them _has _passed away, but...one of them is still alive. Meaning, he will be given guardianship over you Miss Higurashi."

Kagome's mind sumersaulted. She gaped at the lawyer. All that came out was, "What?"

"I know this is a lot to take in after such a tragedy. But he has already been notified and you need to be living with him by the end of the week. The will stated it had to be by last week, but I pulled a few strings to give you some extra time."

"But...what about Sota?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Since he was not yet born at the time, the will doesn't say anything about him. So guardianship is given to your grandfather."

Kagome looked at her little brother as all this registered on his face as well. She couldn't imagine not living with him, protecting him, helping him. Suddenly, she looked back at Mr. Nakamura.

"Who are they? The people my parent's left me to?" she asked seriously. Then, remembering how he had said one of them had passed away, she quickly added, "I mean, who is it? The person?"

"Actually, there are two of them you could say. The man has a son. Well, two sons but one is ten years older and living in another part of the country. The man you will be staying with is Taisho Takahashi, and his son's name is InuYasha."

It hit Kagome like a brick. InuYasha. The name sprung forth in her mind, bringing a face and old memories with it as well. Of course; her parent's closest friends. The Takahashi's. Taisho and Izayoi. And their youngest son, InuYasha, one year older than her. He used to tease her about that. Kagome's hands flew to her mouth.

The man on the motorcycle. The man from her dream. It was InuYasha Takahashi.

And she was going to be living with him from now on.


	2. Welcome Home!

Hey guys! New chapter :) I'm actually surprised I'm getting this up so quick. Guess I just feel motivated to keep writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Welcome home!**

Did every temple in Japan have to have a ridiculously long flight of steps?

Kagome stood at the bottom of the Takahashi temple, staring up at what was to be her new home. She had two small bags, one in each hand, and the rest of her things had been moved yesterday morning. Had it already been four days since Mr. Nakamura had appeared and changed her life more than it had already been changed? It wasn't fair. So much was taken from her already.

A cool rush of wind whipped her face as she snapped back to her current situation. Snow was still lightly falling all around her, and she suddenly found herself very irritated by it. As she trudged up the many steps that painfully reminded her of her family's, she tried to ignore the flakes that stuck in her hair and settled on her eyelashes.

Kagome didn't know what she had imagined the temple to look like. She couldn't remember it well from childhood memories, but when she finally reached the top and saw what was before her, she stopped short. It was massive, much larger than her family's, and looked more like a mansion than a temple. Everything was so spread out, with different, smaller temples surrounding the main home in the middle.

As Kagome looked around her, small fragments of a memory started coming back to her. Playing ball over there, hide and seek over here, or chasing the cat around the well house. All with a little boy, slightly older than her, grinning at her side.

Kagome inhaled deeply and forced her feet forward until she was at the front door. Setting one bag on the ground, she raised her fist and knocked quietly on the door. When no one answered, she noticed a button to her left and pressed it, and she heard a loud bell echoed throughout the house.

A few moments later, a man in his late forties opened the door. Kagome realized she did know this man, her father's old friend and bussiness associate. Taisho Takahashi. Although he was ten years older now and his hair looked more silvery than it used to. That must be where InuYasha got his unusual hair color.

"Oh, hello," Mr. Takahashi greeted in a deep voice. "You must be Kagome. We were expecting you around noon."

He was a handsome man, and his long hair was pulled back away from his face. He wore expensive looking clothes that reflected his important, bussinessman appearance. However, his eyes looked tired, as if years of saddness were behind them.

"I know," Kagome replied, stepping inside the enormous home so he could close the door and keep the cold out. "I'm sorry for being so late. I was saying goodbye to my brother and Grandpa."

"It's alright," Taisho answered in a voice that said it really didn't matter how late she was. "I'm sure you will be seeing them often though. Your family's temple is only twenty minutes away right?"

"Yes," Kagome said softly. "I'm sure you remember that."

Before he could answer, a young man came around the corner and into the entryway. As soon as he saw Kagome, he stopped and stared at her. She felt heat rising in her cheeks and wondered if he remembered their encounter a few weeks ago.

"Oh, InuYasha," his father said, turning to him. "This is Kagome Higurashi, the girl that will be staying with us from now on. I told you about her last week. But I'm sure you two remember each other." He tried to give them each a smile. "Kagome, this is my son InuYasha." He indicated the boy to his right.

Now that she had a better look at him, Kagome grudgingly couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. His beautiful silver hair fell down to the middle of his back, and his eyes were a shade of gold she had never seen before. He was tall, looked as though he exercised often, and seemed to have a good sense of style.

But there also seemed to be a constant scowl on his face, and he crossed his arms as he looked at her. "Hey." That was all he said.

"Hello," Kagome said politely, than looked at Mr. Takahashi. "May I put these in my room?" She lifted her bags.

"Of course. I'm sorry, InuYasha will show you to your room right away." And before his son could argue, he added, "_and_ he will carry your bags."

InuYasha's lip curled up slightly as he extended his arms for Kagome to hand her bags over. She did, and he led her out of the room without a word. They went through what she assumed to be the family room, than the kitchen, and came to a staircase. InuYasha started up the stairs, went down a long hallway, and pushed open a door at the very end. Kagome gasped at the size of the room they were standing in.

"This is _my_ room?" she asked in shock.

InuYasha set her bags on the bed and gave her an are-you-stupid? look. "No, I'm just putting these bags in here so you can move them later. This is actually my room." He looked in annoyance at the many girly items next to him on the floor, which Kagome recognized as her belongings.

"Oh." She said dumbly, than bit her thumbnail. "Sorry."

"Whatever, I'm going back downstairs now." And he left the room.

Kagome looked around her and was amazed that she would be living in such a room. It was bigger than her family's living room, and had two large windows on the wall across from her. The bed was king sized but had an old, green comforter. Maybe this used to be a guest room. She wandered around and opened a door next to the bathroom, which turned out to be a walk in closet. Her bags of clothes had already been unpacked and hung up. _I wonder who did that?_ Kagome thought to herself.

Her bathroom was incredibly clean, and she assumed someone had just scrubbed it floor to ceiling before her arrival. It was hard to imagine having her bathroom, after sharing one with Sota for so long.

The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking her suitcases and silently crying on her new bed. This home was so strange and foreign to her, and she missed her parents more than ever today. How was she going to make it without them?

While she was unpacking her bedside lamp, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called, hoping it wasn't InuYasha.

It was.

"Dad is going to the office and says he can order anything you want before he leaves," InuYasha told her pointedly, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Order? What do you mean?" she asked.

InuYasha gave her another stupid look. "Order from the teriyaki place. You know, take out? Ever tried it?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Kagome replied, feeling embarassed and angry at the same time. "Well how was I supposed to know? Mom always cooked for us. Sometimes I would help her." She looked away, willing the tears not to force their way through.

InuYasha's face softened a little and he uncrossed his arms to straighten up. "Oh...well, do you want anything or not? Cuz he's leavin' right now."

Kagome shrugged and continued what she was doing. "Just get me anything. I'm not that hungry." InuYasha looked at her for a moment longer, than closed the door behind him. She could hear his footsteps getting softer and softer, and she finally let the tears slide down her cheeks. Would they ever stop?

About an hour later, Kagome heard the doorbell chime. She wondered if it was the takeout guy delivering their food. As if to answer, InuYasha knocked on her door again. "Food's here if you want it."

Quickly brushing the tears from her cheeks and checking her face in the mirror, Kagome inhaled slowly and counted to ten. She realized there was no point in not eating, and her stomach had been growling with hunger all day. She could smell the aroma of teriyaki chicken and soy sauce wafting up the stairs as she went down them.

InuYasha looked up from his takeout box in surprise when Kagome entered the kitchen. He probably assumed she wasn't going to come down.

"What did you get me?" she asked curiously, peeking into each box.

"Rice and beef," InuYasha replied, slurping his noodles.

Kagome nodded as she took the box with rice and beef. It was strange he had gotten one of her favorite takeout orders. Sitting on a stool at the counter, Kagome picked up her chopsticks and asked, "Do you guys get takeout often?"

InuYasha didn't respond for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess. Dad's never home so usually I do. It's on speed dial."

"Oh, I see," Kagome replied softly, thinking how lonely it must get without the only parent he had. "Does your father work alot?"

"He practically lives at the office," InuYasha said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes he even sleeps there. His secretary had a pull out couch put against one wall."

Kagome stared at her rice. It was horrible that her parents were dead, but InuYasha's situation was almost as tragic as hers. It was like he lost both parents the day his mother died.

"I'm not home much either though," InuYasha quickly said, shrugging. "So I eat out more than I do here anyway."

Kagome straightened up in her stool. "Well, how about I make you both dinner tomorrow? It's the least I can do for all your fathers generosity. In letting me stay here." She glanced around the kitchen. "Is there any...food? Or ingrediants to make anything?"

"The maid sometimes buys things. But they spoil alot so she mostly just buys me red bulls and microwavable food. I _do_ know how to use one of those." He looked at the microwave. Kagome bit her lip.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go grocery shopping."

InuYasha set his box down. "Look, I dunno if Dad's even gonna be home tomorrow."

"Then we will just have to eat the whole meal ourselves, won't we?" Kagome said in a serious voice, than smiled. "You must be tired of so much processed and greasy food."

"Feh," he muttered, opening the refridgerator and grabbing a red bull. "Suits me just fine." He took a long sip before looking away. "But I guess home cooked food would be something different. I'll try it."

"Okay. I'd better leave now then before it gets too dark." Kagome checked the clock and was relieved she still had time to get groceries. Cooking would take her mind off things. She hopped down from her stool and began collecting the empty boxes of food. InuYasha watched her as she cleaned.

"The maid usually does that."

"Well it can't very well sit on the counter all night when there's a trash can right over..." Kagome looked around for a few moments before he said, "In the pantry." She opened the pantry and threw the garbage inside. "There. Now, I just have to get my jacket."

She went upstairs and into her massive closet. Sighing, she knew it would be a hassle each day trying to find certain clothes. She had a certain way of organizing them but that was in her old closet. This was her new one. She grabbed a gray jacket, tied a belt around it to better secure it in place, and went back downstairs. She was just reaching the door when she heard a cough behind her.

"I guess I'd better go too," InuYasha said in annoyance, pulling on a red jacket. "You might get lost or something."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I will not!" But she was glad for some company, even if it was him. So she didn't say anything more as they walked out into the biting cold of late afternoon.

As they walked along the crowded streets towards the grocery store, Kagome pulled her hood over her head and looked at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. He looked annoyed to be walking with her, or maybe he was just really cold? She couldn't tell. His dark eyebrows were pulled down in a scowl, though that was nothing new, and his silver bangs fell into his eyes. He brushed them back with his hand.

They reached the store and Kagome asked InuYasha what he wanted for dinner tomorrow night. "I guess ramen's always been my favorite," he said carelessly. Kagome nodded and picked out ingrediants to make chicken ramen, and then purchased a few other things to have in the kitchen as well. As they were heading back, each carrying some bags, InuYasha suddenly stopped and stiffened.

"Hey, let's go this way," he said quickly, ushering Kagome towards a back alley.

"What? Why? It's much shorter just to take the main road!" Kagome retorted, holding her ground. InuYasha threw up his hands in exasperation, and right as he did there was a loud voice calling, "INUYASHAAAAA!"

The two looked ahead of them to see a girl their age hurrying over, waving. She had short, chopped brown hair and smoldering pink eyes that were heavily made up with eyeshadow. Her clothes were a little too revealing for the cold weather. She reached them and took hold of InuYasha's arm. "I tried calling you the other day but you didn't answer." She made a pouting face.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was busy," InuYasha replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

The girl glanced to her left and suddenly noticed Kagome standing there. She narrowed her eyes defensively. "Who are you?" she asked pointedly. Kagome felt extremely out of place all of the sudden.

"Um, hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she told the girl, shifting her grocery bags to one hand so she could extend the other. "Nice to meet you."

The girl looked at Kagome's hand as though it might bite her, than shifted her gaze to the boy whose arm she was clutching. "Inu, what are you doing with this girl?"

"Ack, I told you not to call me that!" InuYasha exclaimed angrily, shaking her off. "And it's none of your business anyway Yura."

"It is too!" the girl, Yura, said. She stomped her foot slightly. "We're supposed to be dating!"

"We went on like, two dates," InuYasha sighed, shaking his head. "And you haven't left me alone since. I ain't your boyfriend so just leave me alone already!"

Yura made a "hmph!" noise and glared daggers at Kagome. She looked at the grocery bags in each of their hands and crossed her arms. "Oh, I see how it is. Fine, there are plenty of boys who will be dying to know I'm available. Have fun girly." She gave Kagome one last, accusatory glance before turning on her heel and walking off.

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief. "What a psycho. You go out with them once and they think they suddenly _own _you. Feh. Women." He started walking off and Kagome had to jog to keep up with him.

"It must have been a little more serious if she was acting like that," she commented, looking at her boots. "I mean, girls don't just act that protective for no reason."

InuYasha shrugged. "You don't know her."

When they arrived home, Kagome put away all the groceries and went upstairs to her room. At first she didn't notice the new item of clothing resting neatly on her bed, but when she did she picked it up with confusion. It was a navy blue uniform, with gold buttons and a black tie. It looked brand new.

"So you got your uniform already," a voice said behind her. Kagome jumped and turned to see InuYasha standing at her door, munching on an apple. "Didn't know Dad was having you start school so early."

"This is my new school uniform?" Kagome held it up again. Well, she had to admit, it _was_ better than her last one. "There's a note on it too." She skimmed it before reading it aloud. "_Miss Higurashi, I hope you are pleased with your new uniform. I'm sorry you have to start school tomorrow but the board of education feels you have been out for a good amount of time. InuYasha will take you to school and show you to your classes. My best reguards, T. Takahashi."_

Kagome looked up from the note in shock, only to see it mirrored back on InuYasha's face. "I have to start _tomorrow_? I've been out for a _good amount of time_?" She was disgusted. Her parents had died for goodness sake! She should be taking all the time she needed!

"I have to drive you and show you around?" InuYasha replied, bits of apple falling out of his mouth. "Dad never said anything about that!"

Kagome crossed her arms and threw the uniform back on her bed. "You don't have to. I'll be perfectly fine walking!" She turned her back to him.

"Fine! It's not that far anyway!" He shut the door a little too loudly behind him and stomped off.

"Urg!" Kagome huffed, collapsing on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and pressed her to her face, wishing this was all a bad dream and she would wake up tomorrow in her old bed and her old life. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to live with the most inconsiderate, rude and obnoxious boy she'd ever met?

"Because Mom and Dad left you with him, that's why," she said quietly to herself, tears springing to her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. She looked at her uniform again. School tomorrow was going to be horrible, she just knew it.


	3. Motocycles & Cute Boys

**Chapter 3: Motorcycles & Cute Boys**

Kagome twirled around in front of the full length mirror in her closet. Her new uniform was definitely cute yet sophisticated, stylish yet appropriate. The navy blue was a wonderful color against her skin compared to her other schools red and gold colors. Yes, she decided she was going to like this uniform. Kagome stopped turning and sighed. Liking her uniform would probably be the only positive thing about her day.

Truth was, she was terrified of entering a new school. She had gone to the same one her entire life. But of course, the day her parents were killed, _everything_ in her life changed. Where she lived, what school she went to, who she lived with...everything.

Trying not to think about it too much because she'd already had a sleepless night dwelling on it, Kagome turned off the light in her closet and put all her new books in her backpack. Mr. Takahashi had ordered them for her from the school so she wouldn't have to wait to recieve each one from her different teachers. It was a kind gesture. She then quickly brushed her teeth and checked her hair one last time before slinging the bag over her shoulder and heading downstairs.

As she was walking into the cold morning air, something big and round was suddenly tossed at her. She had to scramble to catch it before it hit the pavement. "What the...?" she looked around, confused.

"I figured you might get lost trying to find the school," InuYasha grumbled, and she noticed him leaning against a sleek, shiny motorcycle parked next to one of the storage houses. Kagome looked down and realized what he had tossed at her was a helmet. An identical one rested on the handle of his bike.

"Well, I thought you didn't want to drive me," she said with a bit of hurt in her tone. "I can probably find it just fine on my own. It's one of the biggest schools in the area."

InuYasha shrugged. "Fine, if you don't want a ride it doesn't bother me any. I'll try to save you some lunch, it might be gone by the time you get there." He strapped the helmet to his head and straddled the motorcycle.

Kagome looked from him, to the helmet, then back again. She then looked up at the snowflakes that were beginning to fall, and knew they would double in numbers soon. Was swallowing her pride and just taking him up on his offer really such a bad thing? It was better than freezing. Besides, he was being nice considering their fight last night. She hadn't expected him to even be offering.

"Wait," she said cautiously, walking over to him and his motorcycle. He peered at her through the opening in his helmet. Kagome took a deep breath and put the helmet on her head, buckling it under her chin. She was about to climb up when she realized...she was in a skirt. A short one. She folded her hands over her thighs and looked down, embarrassed.

InuYasha must have noticed because he reached into a bag strapped to the side of the vehicle. When Kagome looked up, he was handing her a small blanket. "Here. It should help."

She accepted the blanket and climbed up, putting it over her legs. Not only did it over her skirt, but it kept her warm too. She looked at the back of InuYasha's head and couldn't help but smile a little. He had offered her a ride and even brought a blanket out because he knew this would happen. Was there more to him than she might have originally thought?

"Hold on," he said, starting the engine and revving it. "And try not to get too tempted. I know straddling me can't be easy." He laughed and took off down a back road, as Kagome sat behind him blushing wildly, yelling, "I'm not straddling you! I'm straddling the bike! Wait, I'm not straddling anything...urg!" Nevermind. He was _exactly_ like she had orginally thought.

**XxXxX**

InuYasha parked in front of the school and turned his engine off. Kagome pulled the thick helmet off her head and tried to smooth down her hair as best she could. Her stomach was in knots and when she stepped down her legs felt wobbly. She finally decided to look up and see what her new school looked like.

It was huge. Hundreds of students stood outside chatting while others filed into the big entrance doors. Everyone wore a uniform that matched hers but they were all strangers to Kagome. Her shoulders slumped and she feared it was going to be worse then she had anticipated. Suddenly InuYasha coughed and she looked over at him.

"Um...look, if you don't mind, I would like to keep this whole living together thing between us," he said quietly, looking around. "Just so, you know, people don't talk."

Kagome felt slightly offended, as if she was an embarrassment to him or something. But then she considered how it might affect them both if people did find out about their situation, and she did _not_ need false rumors being started about her the first day. So she said, "Alright," and grabbed her backpack off his motorcycle.

InuYasha looked relieved. "Cool. So the office is right through those front doors. See you later." And he walked off.

Kagome blinked and sighed. Of course she shouldn't have expected him to walk her in. As far as everyone in this school was concerned, they were total strangers. And they actually kind of were.

She took a deep breath, counted to ten and then made her way past the many talkative girls and rowdy boys, through the double doors and into a door marked Office. She approached a kind looking old woman with bright red lipstick behind the front desk.

"Excuse me," she said nervously, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Um, my name is Kagome Higurashi. This is my first day so I need my schedule," Kagome said slowly, hoping she wasn't actually even in the database and this was all a big mistake. The woman nodded and typed a few things into her computer, then printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Kagome.

"This is your schedule. Your old school sent us your transcripts, so we enrolled you in classes as similiar to your last ones as possible. These are your teachers, and right here is your locker and combination. And this is your student ID." She highlighted each of these things as she said them. "And that's all you need to know! Have a wonderful first day, Miss Higurashi, and we are so pleased to have you with us."

"Thanks," Kagome did her best to smile back and left the office. The hallway was packed and she pressed against the wall for a minute to look at the piece of paper in her hand. She had a feeling it was going to be her best friend for the next few days.

Her locker was 207, so that meant it was on the second floor. She managed to find a staircase at the end of the hall and walked up it. She went over to locker 207 and tried the combo. But as soon as she went to open her locker, it was jammed. She fidgeted with it, tried the combo again, but nothing happened.

Just as she was going to give up and walk away, a voice beside her said, "These lockers are so annoying, especially when they haven't had anyone use them in awhile. Here, try this."

A girl with silky brunette hair pulled into a high ponytail fumbled with the lock for a moment, then banged the locker with her fist. It swung open. She turned to Kagome, looking pleased. "There you go! Just have to get a little rough with it." She laughed.

"Thank you!" Kagome said, relieved, and started putting her books in. "I was worried I would have to lug these around all day."

"No problem. I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" the girl asked, leaning against her own locker, which happened to be next to Kagome's.

"This is my first day."

"What class are you in?"

Kagome checked her schedule. "2A."

The girl beamed. "Hey, me too! Well, at least you'll know one person. I'm Sango."

"Kagome. Nice to meet you."

The bell rang and Kagome quickly put the rest of her books away. Her first class was history, so she held onto that book. A swarm of students went by her, and she suddenly felt lightheaded. She should have eaten more for breakfast. Sango must have noticed her uneasiness, so she waved to Kagome to follow her. "Class 2A is this way. Come on."

Kagome followed her to the end of the hall until they came to the right classroom and she hurried inside. Not very many people had arrived yet, and she felt relieved for the space. She told her homeroom teacher she was new, and he smiled and told her which seat to take. Luckily, it was behind Sango's, and the girl smiled at her before turning to chat with someone beside her.

More and more students filed in, and a few people gave Kagome curious looks. She looked at her lap. When she looked up again, she almost jumped out of her skin. InuYasha was seated in the desk right beside hers, gaping at her. She looked around, made sure no one was watching, and whispered to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he exclaimed softly, furrowing his brow. "This is my class. Don't tell me you have it too."

Kagome nodded and leaned back in her desk. Why was this happening to her? Suddenly, the girl from last night (Yura, was it?), walked in giggling with a friend and sat in front of InuYasha. She had a plate of cookies in her hands, and turned in her seat with them to talk to InuYasha. She stopped short when she saw Kagome. She looked from one to the other and frowned.

After a moments silence, it appeared as though she was going to ignore Kagome's presence altogether. "InuYasha, I made you some cookies," she said sweetly, setting them on his desk. "They're snickerdoodles, your _favorite_."

The word snickerdoodle echoed somewhere in Kagome's memory. A warm summer day...InuYasha's mother taking a fresh batch out of the oven...she and InuYasha taking them outside while they played...

"Um, thanks-"

"That's right," Kagome found herself saying aloud, "they are your favorite. Your mother used to make them for you all the time."

She looked over and immediately wished she hadn't said anything. Both InuYasha and Yura were staring at her, almost in shock. Yura's look quickly turned to one of jealously and curiousity. InuYasha's simply remained shocked. Before either of them could say anything, the final bell rang and the teacher was calling the classroom to order.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Let's all make her feel very welcome. Kagome, would you like to come up and tell us a little about yourself?"

It felt as though every eye in the room turned to stare at her. Kagome gulped and stood up, walking slowly to the front of the room. She had never been very good at speaking in front of people, much less ones she didn't even know. And first impressions were lasting.

She bit her thumbnail for a moment and said, "Um, hi, I'm Kagome. I just transferred here from East Tokyo High School. I used to play volleyball there in the fall. I was the captain. I was on the student council for my grade too, as vice president. Um...I like to sing. And cook. And, that's all I can think of." She looked at the teacher.

"Thank you Kagome. Does anyone have any questions for Miss Higurashi?"

Yura's hand shot up. "Yes, Yura?"

"Why did you leave your old school?" Yura asked sourly, resting her chin in her hand. "Did you get kicked out?"

"Yura!" the teacher said sternly.

"No, I didn't," Kagome answered indignantly. "It was for personal reasons."

"What personal reasons?" Yura spat. "Did someone _die_ or something?"

"Yura, that is quite enough!" the teacher practically shouted, noticing the look of shock and hurt registering on Kagome's face. "That's all for questions right now." He went over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Do you need to take a moment in the hall?"

Kagome shook her head, once again fighting back tears. "No. I'm okay." She went back to her desk and sat down. Sango turned to give her a sympathetic look, then glared icily at Yura. Kagome noticed InuYasha looking at her out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. He probably felt sorry for her. Well, let him. She had already decided she hated this school.

When the bell rang, giving them a five minute break before their next teacher arrived, Kagome sat at her desk doodling when a boy walked over to her. He had light brown hair and eyes, and was very handsome. He smiled at her and offered his hand. "Hello. My name is Hojo. I'm president of the student council, and I noticed that you mentioned being the vice president of your old school's student council?"

Kagome was taken back for a moment, but then took his hand and said, "Oh, yeah, I was. But only for my grade, not for the whole school."

Hojo laughed. "That's okay. You see, we lost our vice president awhile ago and have been looking to replace her ever since. No one has really stepped up. And I was wondering...I know it's alot to ask, especially on your first day, but would you be willing to come by after school and just give it a try?"

Maybe it was the way his eyes were pleading, or the fact that she knew InuYasha was evesdropping, but Kagome found herself nodding. "Sure. I guess that would be alright."

Hojo's eyes lit up and he smiled ear to ear. "Wonderful! I'll meet you after school then to show you where it is." And he walked back to his desk looking cheerful and accomplished.

Kagome glanced at InuYasha and saw him shaking his head. "What?"

"Only geeks join student council," he said matter-of-factly, chuckling.

Kagome frowned. "Whatever. I'm not a geek."

But she did find herself looking forward to it. And that Hojo guy was kind of cute. Not as cute as InuYasha, but cute nonetheless. Kagome put her hand to her cheek and felt a small blush spreading across it. _What are thinking? IuYasha cute? N-No way!_ She shook the thought off before it could develop further.


	4. Hi, I'm Vice President Kagome

Sorry it's kinda late guys! I've been busy and haven't felt like writing. College starts back up on Monday so I hope I can get chapters out in a good amount of time still. Reviews always help keep me motivated though ;) hehe. Well, enjoy! Sorry it's also short. It's 1 am and I'm tired!

**Chapter 4: Hi, I'm Vice President Kagome.**

At lunchtime, Sango asked Kagome to join her and her friend Rin. Kagome accepted and found herself sitting under an old oak tree in the courtyard of the school, nibbling on her cafeteria food. Mr. Takahashi had put more money into her lunch account then she would like to think about, and she made a mental note to thank him the next time she saw him.

Rin was a sweet girl, and she was a year younger than Kagome and Sango. Her long black hair caught the breeze as she spoke, and her large brown eyes lit up as she asked Kagome about her old school and friends. Actually, Kagome thought she looked almost like a mini version of herself.

"So are there any boys you find attractive yet?" Rin asked suddenly, catching Kagome off guard. "Or do you have a boyfriend from your old school?"

"Oh, no, I don't," Kagome cleared her throat nervously, and took a sip of her juice. "Have a boyfriend that is."

Rin leaned back in the grass on her elbows. "So then _do_ you? Think anyone is cute yet?"

Sango slapped her friend's knee. "Rin! She's barely been here half a day! She's not like you."

"Oh come on! You know I've liked Kohaku since we were kids. It's different."

"Don't remind me."

At Kagome's confused look, Sango sighed and said, "She's had a crush on my little brother forever. But he's too shy to notice. And too wrapped up in sports."

"He's excellent in everything he does!" Rin smiled dreamily. "He-"

"Alright, alright, enough about him," Sango waved her hand impatiently and turned back to Kagome. "Just ignore her."

Kagome laughed. "Well, anyways, there's no one I've really noticed yet."

"What about Hojo?" Sango inquired, poking her arm. "He certainly seems to be interested in you." She looked at Rin. "He invited her to join the student council."

"Oh!" Rin excitedly sat up straighter. "I'm in the student council! You really should join, it's so much fun!"

"You are?" Kagome smiled. "Well then maybe I'll give it a little more consideration."

The lunch bell rang and they all gathered their things. Sango and Kagome said goodbye to Rin and returned to the classroom. The rest of the day seemed to go by so fast and suddenly, the final bell was ringing. Kagome barely had time to shove all her books in her backpack when Hojo was at her side, grinning.

"I'll meet you in the hall," he said, waving as he shuffled out the door. Kagome continued putting her things away when she noticed InuYasha watching her.

"What now?" she asked, starting to get annoyed. It better not become a habit of his to stare her down whenever Hojo talked to her. But InuYasha just shrugged.

"So I don't have to give you a ride home right? 'Cuz Miroku and I were gonna chill."

"Uh, no, you don't, I'm staying for the student council meeting remember? See you at-uh, see you tomorrow." Kagome hurried out and breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been bad if anyone was evesdropping and she had said see you at home. But she didn't have long to dwell on it because Hojo was calling to her from down the hall.

"This was, it's downstairs," he told her as she approached him. She followed him down the stairs and to a room marked Student Council. He slide the door open and seven people looked up at the two of them. Hojo smiled proudly.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi. She is considering becoming our new vice president!"

A couple people gasped and started whispering excitedly, and Rin hurried over to stand by Kagome.

"I'll introduce you to everyone," Hojo continued. "This is our superviser, Kaede. Everyone just calls her that. She oversees and approves everything that goes on in this room." An old woman with a patch over one eye smiled tiredly at Kagome. She looked nice, and said, "Hello. Nice to meet you Kagome."

"Nice to meet you too Kaede," Kagome bowed respectively.

"And you must already know Rin. She's our treasurer," Hojo indicated the girl beside them both, smiling at Kagome.

"How do you do," Rin pretended to curtsy, then giggled. Kagome giggled back.

"Over there is Ayame, she's our secretary and a second year like us."

A girl with gorgeous green eyes and red hair tied up in two pigtails nodded to Kagome. "Hello."

"And that's Koga, he's head of sports and all sport related activities. He's one year older than us." A tall, tan, handsome boy winked at Kagome. His arms were crossed and he was leaning nonchalantly against a desk. "Hey," was all he said but Kagome bet it was enough to make most girls swoon.

"And last but not least, the two over there are Ginta and Hakkaku. They're in charge of all organized school activities. Dances, fundraisers, assemblies, ect. They're also one year older than us."

Two boys who seemed to be twins smiled at Kagome. They had spiky hair and goofy grins, but Kagome immediately knew she would like them. They seemed friendly.

"And of course, you already know I'm the president," Hojo concluded. It was quiet a moment.

"So do you have any experience on a student council?" Kaede asked from where she sat in a desk by the window.

"Well, I was vice president for my grade at my old school," Kagome replied, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. "I know it's not really the same but I guess it prepared me in some of the duties I could expect to have."

"I think you would be perfect!" Rin exclaimed, looking to the others for approval.

"Yes, definitely," Koga said in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Kagome. She blushed slightly and looked at the floor. And was it her imagination, or did Ayame look angry all of the sudden?

"Well, how do we _know_ she's perfect for the position?" the red headed girl said hotly, crossing her arms. "We've been looking for months, how can we be so sure a new girl can just waltz in and fill the spot?"

"Because I personally asked her," Hojo shot back. "I believe she will do a fine job."

After some talk and a little convincing on Ayame's part, it was a unanimous vote that Kagome should join the council. Hojo looked at her expectantly, his eyes filled with hope. She noticed the same look on almost everyone's faces.

"Alright...I'll join," she said finally. Everyone cheered and wrote her name on the board next to _Vice President_. It was a short meeting too, since it was mostly about the spring sports assembly, and then everyone was free to go home. Rin said goodbye to Kagome and slipped out the door. Kaede and the two twins also said goodbye before leaving, but Ayame simply nodded in Kagome's direction and practically dragged Koga out the door with her. Before they left though, Koga winked at Kagome one more time.

"Do you need a ride home?" Hojo asked her as they walked down the front steps of the school.

"I'm okay. I can walk from here," she replied, smiling. "Thank you though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!" Hojo's face fell a little but he waved to her as she walked off. Kagome was grateful for the cool air to clear her thoughts a little. So much had happened today and she was just ready to go home and lay in bed. She was glad she had bought extra groceries the night before.

When she finally got home, she was surprised to find InuYasha at the kitchen table munching on some crackers. She took off her jacket and scarf and took the seat across from him. "Why are you home so early? It's only five."

He shrugged. "Miroku had a date or somethin."

"Oh." Kagome sat there for a minute, dazed, before getting up to start dinner. She gathered all her ingrediants to make chicken ramen and started boiling some water. As it simmered, she heard InuYasha say, "You're still making that?"

"Huh?" She turned to look at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just figured you would change your mind," he responded, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked a little embarrassed. "But whatever. Nevermind. I'm gonna go shower." He got up from the table and she heard his footsteps going upstairs. When he came back down, towel around his neck, hair still dripping, the ramen was almost ready.

InuYasha sat at the table again and asked, "So are you doing that council thing or what?"

"Student council you mean? Yeah, I decided to be their vice president," Kagome answered, turning the stove down to low. She turned and faced him. "I'm sure it will be fun and I'll make new friends."

"I think it's lame but whatever suits you." He leaned back in his chair. "Student council's for-"

"Geeks. Yeah, so I heard," Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do you have against it, anyway?"

InuYasha suddenly sat up straight and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. Just drop it."

Kagome was taken aback but turned back around to face the stove. "Fine."

When dinner was ready, she served it in two bowls and placed one in front of InuYasha. They ate in silence for awhile. Kagome peeked at the boy across from her a few times, wondering why there was so much tension in the room all of the sudden. Why had he reacted that way? She realized there was so much about him that she didn't know. And she found herself wanting to know more about him...who he was, his past, his friends...everything. Who was InuYasha Takahashi? For real?

But if anything was going to bring them closer, their living situation would. And that's just what it was going to do...


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 5**: Decisions, Decisions

The student council only met on Mondays and Wednesdays, so the next time Kagome had to go in was on Wednesday. Everyone had already arrived except Rin, who had told Kagome at lunch she might be late. It seemed most people in the council came in pairs; Ginta and Hakkaku, Ayame and Koga, and now Hojo waited to walk down with her each day. It was a friendly gesture, but she didn't want him taking anything the wrong way...

When Rin finally came hurrying in ten minutes late, they all sat down in the front row and turned their attention to Hojo at the front of the room, white board marker in hand. "Now that we are almost through January, we need to discuss the dance coming up at the end of March." He wrote _Spring Dance_ on the board and shifted his gaze to Kagome. "We have four dances a year, like most schools. Homecoming, the winter dance, the spring dance, and Prom."

"My school did that too," Kagome commented, nodding her head.

"Oh good, so you're familiar with the set up. Ginta and Hakkaku are in charge of dances, so I'll let you two have the floor."

He handed the marker off to Ginta, who replaced him in front of the white board. Hakkaku stood next to him.

"Let's brainstorm some ideas first," Ginta told everyone, looking around the room. "We need a better theme this year. Our Rainbow theme last year ended up being a bust."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Rainbow theme? Who had come up with that?

"I think we should do something romantic," Ayame suggested. "Something for couples. Like A Night in Paris or Famous Couples. It would be so fun!"

Rin scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, but then everyone without dates would feel awkward. I think it should be a broader theme so people can go with friends too, if they want."

Ayame frowned. "What do you suggest then?"

The dark haired girl thought a moment. "I dunno. Something exciting, but hasn't been done yet."

Kagome had an idea, but didn't know if anyone would go for it or not. It was kind of a popular theme. But she figured there was no harm in laying it out on the table. "What about a masqurade ball?" she said slowly, waiting to gauge people's reaction. "I know it's common, but it could be fun. Everyone could wear masks and dress up in gowns and suits from the Renaissance Era. And then there could be contest for the best dressed couple."

It was silent for awhile and Kagome quickly wished she could take it back. Was it really that bad?

"I like it," Koga suddenly piped in, a slow grin spreading across his face. "It's interesting. We've never done anything like it before. People will actually want to come this time."

"I think it's a great idea!" Rin said, smiling as well. "Good thinking Kagome."

Kagome looked at her desk in embarrassment and relief. So they didn't hate it after all. Ginta wrote down her idea and looked around the room again. "Any more suggestions?"

When no one said anything, he smiled and circled _Masqurade Ball_. "This will be our theme then!" He looked pleased, like everyone else in the room except Ayame. She just looked a little torn.

Kagome couldn't believe they were actually going to use her idea. They discussed the time and date, what kind of decorations they should use, and various other dance related subjects until five o'clock rolled around. Then Hojo was saying, "Good work everyone! See you all on Monday." And everyone was telling Kagome how excited they were about the dance now, and that they would see her later. She just smiled and nodded, a little overwhelmed by how well she was already doing on the council.

Finally, the only ones left in the room were Hojo, Ayame and Koga. Ayame was pulling her bag over her shoulder and looking at Koga. "Come on, let's go already! Stop dawdling."

Koga was writing something on a piece of paper. "You don't always have to wait for me ya know."

Ayame huffed and said, "Well I want to. But it's getting late!"

"Then go on without me."

She stood there a moment, as if considering whether to stay or go, than finally sighed and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Koga stood up and collected his things, rolling his eyes towards Kagome. "Sometimes I just need a breather."

Kagome laughed. "She really likes you though. Are you two dating?"

"No," Koga replied, curling his lip. "She's a handful. I need someone calmer, more down to earth." He had come up beside her now, leaning against a desk and peering at her through his sky blue eyes. Kagome felt a blush rising in her cheeks and quickly grabbed her books. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hojo slowly erasing the board, as if waiting for something. He was glancing at her and Koga every so often.

"Well, I really need to be going. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said nervously, backing out of the room and heading down the hallway. It was so weird how two boys already seemed to be taking such an interest in her. At her old school, guys had rarely talked to her except about school work.

She hurried home before soft snowflakes began falling, and walked into a sight she thought she would never see - InuYasha doing homework at the kitchen table. She set her books down across from him and peered at him curiously. He looked up and scowled. "What?"

"Oh...nothing, you're just doing...homework."

"Yeah, what of it?" InuYasha leaned back in his chair and rolled his pencil between his thumb and index finger. "I don't wanna fail geometry like last year."

Kagome sat down and beamed. "I took that last year. I didn't pass with flying colors or anything but I understood a lot of the concepts. Want any help?"

InuYasha looked surprised at her offer but shrugged and said, "Sure."

So for the next hour, Kagome helped InuYasha through the different angles and formulas. She would occassionally look at him through the corner of her eye as he was working on a problem. He was rough around the edges, but maybe he had a soft side too. Maybe he had a kind heart, maybe-

"Arrgh!" he exclaimed, snapping his pencil in two and making Kagome jump. He threw one piece across the table. "I don't understand this problem!"

"Or maybe not," Kagome whispered under her breath, standing to get a new pencil.

When she looked at the clock, she couldn't believe it was already 6. "I have to start dinner!" she said in exasperation, opening the pantry to see what she could rummage up.

As InuYasha fumed over his homework (eventually slamming his book shut and going upstairs), Kagome prepared ham and grilled cheese sandwiches. It wasn't the best meal she could make but she was too tired to really care. It had been a long day and she had a ton of homework.

When she called InuYasha back down for dinner, he seemed a little calmer than when he had left the room. He still ate his food in silence though, but Kagome was grateful for the opportunity to just relax. When they were finished, she washed the dishes and as she was heading upstairs, she heard, "Kagome."

Turning, she saw InuYasha looking at her, a little embarrassed. "Yes?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then blurted, "Thanks." When her eyes widened in surprise, he quickly added, "For helping me. With my homework."

Her expression softened and she replied, "Oh...your welcome. Let me know if you need anymore help." And when she was in her room, she fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. He had actually thanked her! She had to admit it was a surprise. But a nice one. It was sweet of him.

**xXxXx**

There was a car coming towards her at a rapid speed, but it was as though her feet were rooted to the spot. The road was icy and everything seemed bright and hazy...and suddenly her parents were in front of her, smiling. Kagome tried to scream at them to move out of the way but nothing came out. The car was getting closer and closer-

"Kagome."

-and the driver was saying her name, but how did he know her name? Why wouldn't he slow down? He was about to hit them! He was about to-

"Kagome!"

Suddenly, she was being shaken awake and her eyes flew open to meet InuYasha's. He was hovering above her face, looking a little nervous and worried, and dull sunlight was streaming through her window. She looked around and saw she was in her room, in her bed, and it had all been a dream. No, it had been a nightmare...she realized she was trembling. Then her attention snapped back to InuYasha.

"What...why are you in my room?" she asked slowly, trying to shake some of the fogginess of sleep out of her. She started to sit up in bed before realizing her choice in sleepwear the night before, and with a squeal she quickly grabbed the covers and pulled them to her chin. "Wait, just get out! You know not to come in here without permission!"

InuYasha stepped back and frowned, folding his arms. "Well you were screaming and when I came in you were flailing around so I tried to wake you up. And you hit me!"

Kagome blinked and suddenly noticed the slight reddness on his left cheek. "Oh...well, sorry, but you still should have knocked first."

"Feh...like you would have heard. You slept through your alarm."

"What?" Kagome looked at her clock and yelped. "It's 7:15! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She momentarily forgot her outfit and sprinted to the bathroom, while InuYasha let out an "Aagh!" and looked at the floor, slightly blushing.

"And I also just wanted to tell you I can't give you a ride home. Miroku's finally back from his trip and we're going to his house after school."

"Mmm?" Kagome mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste. "Kay." She was in too much of a hurry to ask questions.

Once she was dressed and downstairs, Kagome gathered her things and shoved a handful of cereal in her mouth. She sighed and made a mental note to get on-the-go breakfast foods for mornings like these.

"Hurry up!" she heard InuYasha grumble from the entryway.

When they got to school, Kagome took her seat behind Sango and immediately noticed the distressed mood her friend seemed to be in. "Sango? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Sango looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and exasperation. "He's back."

"What? Who's back?" Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. As if to answer her question, a voice from behind them said, "Ah. My dear Sango. You are looking as radiant as-"

"Save it, perv," Sango snapped, turning to face the front of the room.

Kagome twisted in her seat to find herself looking at a tall man with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a pleasant smile on his face. His eyes brightened when he saw her. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. My name is Miroku." He took Kagome's hand and kissed it. She blushed wildly and gave a nervous giggle. "Are you one of my Sango's friends?"

"I-"

"I'm not _your_ Sango!" she heard her friend exclaim. "And yeah, she's my friend, so lay off!"

Miroku's smile widened. "She's so happy to have me back she doesn't know what to do with herself."

"Oh, so you must be InuYasha's friend," Kagome said. She wished she could take it back when Miroku and Sango both looked at her with curious glances. "I mean, uh, so I've heard."

"Yes, we've been friends for ages it seems," Miroku replied. "He looks to me for wisdom and advice with the ladies, you see. I've always had a way with them."

"You can say that again," InuYasha muttered, falling into his seat and rolling his eyes.

"Ah, InuYasha!" Miroku said happily, clasping his friend's shoulder. "Good to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The warning bell rang and more students began filing in. Miroku took the desk behind InuYasha's and leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear. Kagome couldn't help but listen.

"Hey, word is Shiori is planning to ask you out," he said in a low voice.

InuYasha turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, I would go for it! She's really cute." Miroku had a little gleam in his eye. InuYasha shrugged and faced the front again.

Kagome stared at her desk and bit her thumb nail. Who was Shiori? Was she really interested in InuYasha? Why was it bothering her?

The last bell rang and class began. But during second break, a girl with beautiful silvery hair (almost the same shade as InuYasha's) and violet eyes approached his desk. She cleared her throat nervously and shuffled her feet. "Hey InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at her and then at Miroku, who winked. "Hey."

"I was um...I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?" the girl asked, blushing and folding her hands together. She must have been Shiori.

InuYasha didn't say anything for a little while, and Kagome wondered if it was just her imagination but it looked as though he glanced at her, if only for a fleeting second. Then he said, "Yeah, I'm free. Why, what's up?"

Shiori's face brightened. "Oh, well I was thinking we could get something to eat. And then maybe go to the park?" She looked so hopeful.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Okay! Meet me at the park around noon?"

"Sounds good."

Shiori almost skipped backed to her friends, who looked as though they had been eagarly waiting for her to come back. Numerous squeals and giggles came from their group and Kagome chewed on her lip. Miroku was patting InuYasha's shoulder. "Nicely done."

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who quickly pretended to be writing something in her notebook. He didn't say anything, but she felt as though he wanted to. What was this weird feeling? He could date whoever he wanted. Why would she care? Shiori seemed like a sweet girl...probably better than some girls he had dated. So why was she suddenly so annoyed?

Kagome looked down at what she had been scribbling and nearly gasped. She had written InuYasha's name. That was all. Just his name. She quickly erased it and set her pencil down. This was ridiculous...


	6. Surprise Visitor

Hey guys! Sorry its been kind of long since my last chapter! I've been busy with school and work and wedding planning. (I'm getting married in December!) :) But I'm trying to write on a regular basis. So I hope you all enjoy!

KagomeHailzzYeahh - Yes, they will all make an appearance in due time! Just wait :) (except maybe Shippo...I'm trying to figure out how he would fit in. And Bankotsu...but Kikyo and Naraku are going to be in it for sure! lol)

**Chapter 6: **Surprise Visitor

On Friday afternoon, Kagome came home to find InuYasha's father sitting in the living room on his laptop. She stopped in her tracks and a small, "Oh!" escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth as he looked up at her.

"Sorry," she said nervously. "I didn't expect you to be home. I haven't seen you since the day I arrived." She removed her scarf and gloves.

"Yes, sometimes I leave the office early on Fridays," Mr. Takahashi informed her, taking a sip of the drink beside him on the table. "But I do have an early flight tomorrow. To China. So I'm sorry I won't be around again next week. You must think I'm a terrible host."

Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "Not at all! It's so kind of you just to let me stay. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

This caused him to smile a little. "How is InuYasha? Treating you well I hope?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, glancing at the wall. "He's been very helpful."

After a few more minutes of small talk, Kagome went into the kitchen to start dinner. InuYasha arrived awhile later, and seemed slightly surprised to find his father at home. Kagome announced she was making a special meal since it was the first they were all going to eat together.

"Oh, InuYasha, that reminds me! Could you put the laundry in the dryer for me? Otherwise I won't have anything to sleep in," Kagome called upstairs. A loud grunt was all she got in reply but figured he would do it. _He better do it anyway_, she thought worriedly to herself, _I don't know why I decided to wash all my pajamas in one load._

She considered doing it herself but the oven beeping distracted her, and she hurried back to her cooking. A couple hours later, the three of them sat down to dinner at the dining room table. Mr. Takahashi made attempts at conversation with InuYasha, who seemed uninterested, and eventually they all sat in quiet. After dinner, Kagome cleaned up and decided it was time to get ready for bed. She clicked on the light in the laundry room and suddenly gave a frustrated scream.

InuYasha, passing by, poked his head in. "What's up with you?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, turning to him in exasperation. "You were supposed to put the laundry in the dryer!"

"Oh," InuYasha said dumbly, backing away slightly. "So that's what you said earlier..."

Kagome turned her gaze back to the wet clothes in the washing machine and sighed. "Now what am I going to wear to bed?" she said quietly, more to herself than to him, transferring the sopping clothes to the dryer.

InuYasha stood in the doorway for a minute, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he said, "Um, I know its not the best thing, but I have some oversized t-shirts if you want. Aren't girls into sleeping in those or something?"

Kagome stared at him and hoped she wasn't blushing. "Um, yeah, I guess they do." She quickly threw in a dryer sheet and slammed the door to the dryer closed, starting it. When the hum of the machine started, she said, "Thanks though. That would be great if I could borrow one."

InuYasha went upstairs and came back with two shirts; one white, one black. "I don't know which color you like..." He help them up.

Kagome tried to stifle a giggle and took the black one. It was kind of cute that he cared about what color she wanted. She went up to her room and changed into it, also wearing some shorts she found in the back of her drawer. When she came back out, InuYasha was going to his room and stopped when he saw her. For a minute, they just stared at one another, before finally Kagome looked at the carpet.

"Thanks again," she practically squeaked, clearing her throat. "I know I must be a sight though." She laughed.

"Whatever," was all InuYasha replied, looking away as well and going into his room.

Kagome looked at his closed door for a minute before shrugging. It probably just weirded him out having a girl wear one of his shirts. Or...did it? She considered this a moment. Had a girl worn his clothes before? She didn't doubt it...

"Stop thinking about it, Kagome," she told herself quietly. "It doesnt matter."

The next morning, she awoke to her phone ringing beside her bed. She clumsily reached for it, dropped it, and finally managed to open it and say a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Sango trilled on the other end, and Kagome wondered how she could be so cheerful this early on a weekend morning. "I got your number from Rin. You gave it to her in case there was anything for the student council remember?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome replied after a moment, trying to process Sango's words.

"Well, I know its last minute, but would you wanna hang out today? I was thinking we could go to lunch, or the mall, or the park."

Kagome sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't doing anything that day so her first thought was yes. But then the word "park" jogged something in her memory, and she remembered InuYasha's date with Shiori in the park today.

"I'd like to hangout," she told her friend, than added, "but not at the park. Let's go somewhere else. It's supposed to snow later too."

She looked out her window and noticed gray skies but no rain or snow yet. She wondered if InuYasha's date was going to go smoothly or not with such unpredictable weather, than mentally scolded herself for even caring.

"Sure, we can go somewhere else. How about we meet in front of the school at three? And decide from there?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright, bye!"

Kagome snapped her phone shut and rolled out of bed. She wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now so she went downstairs to get breakfast ready. To her surprise, InuYasha was already awake and eating a bowl of cereal.

_He must be up early to get ready for his date,_ she thought to herself, grabbing a bowl and spoon as well. There was no point in making breakfast if he was already eating and his father already gone. She poured milk and cereal into the bowl and sat down across from InuYasha.

"Are you excited?" she asked casually, spooning cereal into her mouth.

InuYasha gave her a confused look. "Bout what?"

"Um...your date?"

"Oh. That. Yeah, I guess. I kinda forgot about it."

Kagome paused with her spoon halfway towards her mouth. "But then why are you up so early? For you anyways?"

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

It was quiet for awhile longer before InuYasha went to go change to meet Shiori. Kagome rinsed out the two bowls, put them away, and was just about to go change herself when the doorbell rang. She looked towards the stairs but saw no sign of InuYasha coming to answer it, so she shrugged and went to go see who it was.

She unlocked the door and opened it.

It was Miroku.

"InuYasha, I came by to-"

He stopped and stared at Kagome. Obviously he was used to InuYasha being the only one home he hadn't even thought about it. Actually, as far as he was concerned InuYasha practically lived here alone. Kagome could feel his eyes surveying her body, and she knew by his raised eyebrow that he found her wearing InuYasha's shirt and some short shorts a very interesting sight.

Neither of them said anything. Kagome's hair was a mess, she had just rolled out of bed, and she was wearing InuYasha's clothes. She shut the door in Miroku's face without a word, then sank to the ground with a moan. InuYasha walked by and then gave her a funny look.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

"Miroku's here for you."

InuYasha stopped dead and gave her a wild look. "And you _answered_ the door?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? You were upstairs!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands up.

"So where is he now?"

"I don't know! Still out there!"

InuYasha walked over to her, picked her up, and then swung the door open. Sure enough, there stood Miroku, looking very amused and curious.

"Heeeello," he said slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Fun night?"

**XxXxX**

"I see."

Miroku took another sip of his tea and Kagome asked if he wanted any more. He told her he was fine and set his cup down. Leaning back, he sighed and folded his hands behind his head. InuYasha fidgeted on the couch and kept checking the clock. 11:30.

"You have my sincerest apologies Miss Kagome," Miroku said, looking at her. "I had no idea about your parents, or your situation. InuYasha never said a word." He shot his friend a look.

"What? I don't want people getting the wrong idea okay!" InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms. "You know how they are. Spreading rumors and gossiping. Leave me outta it."

"We just want to keep it a secret for now," Kagome told Miroku quietly, picking at her skirt. She had gone upstairs and changed and felt much better now that they had told Miroku about their situation. He seemed to understand.

"Well, don't worry," Miroku said, flashing her a grin. "Your secret's safe with me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it is," InuYasha muttered, getting to his feet. "I gotta go." He looked from Miroku to Kagome and back again. "You, uh...gonna be okay with him?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"I-"

"Of _course_ she will!" Miroku said happily, scooting closer to Kagome and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "We'll have lots of fun today, won't we?"

"Um..."

"No way," InuYasha growled, pushing Miroku away from her. "I know how you are. I'm not leavin' you alone with her!"

When they both stared at him, he quickly added, "He's just a lech. He can't be trusted with anyone, especially girls."

"I beg to differ," Miroku said promptly, crossing his arms.

"It's okay," Kagome smiled reassuringly, looking at InuYasha. "I'm going to meet Sango soon. We won't be alone InuYasha."

InuYasha looked slightly relieved but turned his back too quickly for Kagome to tell. "Oh. Well, good. See ya then." And he went out the door.

Kagome chewed on her lip and looked at the carpet.

"You don't want him to go out with Shiori, do you?"

Kagome snapped her head up and looked at Miroku with defensive eyes. "W-What do you mean? Of course I do! She seems really sweet."

Miroku slowly took another sip of tea. "Ah, she may be sweet-and beautiful-but is she the girl for InuYasha? No, I don't think so."

"But then why did you encourage him to go out with her?"

Miroku suddenly sighed and rested his chin in his palm. "Because InuYasha needs a sweet girl. He needs someone who will...soften him up a bit. Someone who will heal his heart."

Kagome was surprised to hear Miroku talking like this, especially about InuYasha. "But why? I mean, I know his mother died a long time ago but..."

Miroku shook his head. "Not because of his mother. Well, that may be part of it, but that's not the whole reason."

Kagome was really puzzled now. "Then what is?"

Just then, Miroku's cell phone went off and he answered it. He talked for a few minutes before snapping the device shut. "I have to go. But if you need me to come back, for _any _reason, just call." He winked at her, kissed her hand, and left. Just like that. Kagome found herself more confused then before.

She knew he needed softening up, but why did InuYasha need someone to heal his heart?

She had to find out.


	7. You still love her, don't you?

Hey guys! So I noticed I haven't been thanking my reviewers, so I'm gonna start doing that because if you guys take the time to review I want to take the time to at least say thank you! It helps keep me motivated :) I've been struggling with finding inspiration to write, so that's why it takes a few days for each chapter to come out. But I'm doing my best! Here's chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: You still love her, don't you?**

"What flavor would you like miss?"

Kagome looked up as the girl behind the counter peered at her questioningly and waited for an answer.

"Oh, um, peanut butter chocolate chip please," Kagome answered, pointing to her favorite flavor. The girl nodded and started to scoop it onto a cone.

Kagome had been lost in her thoughts. She and Sango had met up earlier and Sango had suggested they come get ice cream from a little parlor downtown. When they arrived, Kagome had been shocked to discover it was the same ice cream parlor she used to come to as a child. Some days after school she and InuYasha would come here and get their favorite ice cream. Hers had been peanut butter chocolate chip, his had been lime sherbert. They would sit in the corner and laugh and sometimes take bites of each others ice cream.

"Here you go miss."

Kagome tried to stay focused on her present situation and accepted the ice cream with a smile. Sango got hers and the girls left the ice cream shop and headed up the street.

"Are you okay? You were really spacing out in there," Sango commented, licking her vanilla swirl ice cream.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome replied, trying to smile. "What do you want to do now?"

Sango thought for a moment. "We should go to the park. The fountain's really pretty this time of day. Especially with all the snow." They had met up around 3, and now it was almost 4. It was gradually starting to snow, and Sango had joked about how crazy people would think they were for eating ice cream in the cold weather but they didn't care.

Kagome knew InuYasha had left for his date at the park a few hours ago, but what if they were there? She didn't want to run into him.

"I don't know. There's nothing really to do there. Besides, I want to go somewhere warm." She rubbed her palms together, wishing she had brought mittens.

"Oh, come on. Maybe we'll meet some cute guys." Sango linked arms with her friend and gave a cheerful smile.

"But InuYasha-" Kagome started, before stopping herself. She blushed and took a big bite of her ice cream. She wanted to say InuYasha was going to be there, but wouldn't Sango wonder how she knew that?

"InuYasha what?" Sango asked curiously, looking at her friend. "Why'd you bring him up?"

"Um...oh, alright, I overheard Shiori ask him to go on a date today at the park. Wouldn't it be weird if we saw them?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, I guess so," Sango said. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey! I've got a great idea! Why don't we go spy on them!" She giggled and tried to give an evil smile. "It would be great gossip. Half the girls in school are dying to know how the date's going!"

_So more people knew about the date than I thought_, Kagome thought to herself as Sango dragged her in the direction of the park.

When they got there, the two girls brushed some snow off a bench near the fountain and sat down. They were hidden from view by some trees but they had a good view of anyone sitting at the fountain. And sure enough, after a few minutes InuYasha and Shiori were walking down a small path to the fountain. They were both bundled up and carrying to-go boxes.

"Here they come!" Sango whispered excitedly, patting her cheeks to warm them up. Kagome only nodded nervously. This didn't feel right...

"That restaurant was delicious!" Shiori was saying as she sat down next to the fountain. "Thank you for taking me InuYasha."

InuYasha sat next to her and nodded. "Sure. I'm glad you liked it."

"And it's starting to snow. Isn't it beautiful? I've always loved the snow."

"Yeah, it's cool."

Shiori tugged at her scarf and swirled her index finger in a patch of snow beside her. "We should do this again sometime. I'm having a lot of fun..."

InuYasha leaned back against the fountain and shrugged. "Yeah."

Shiori continued with small talk, but eventually she just sat there and stared at her to-go box. Kagome was just about to tell Sango they should leave, when Shiori started to speak again.

"InuYasha...you still love her, don't you?" the girl asked hesitantly. It was almost like a statement rather than a question.

Kagome had to cover her mouth quickly before a small gasp could escape. Luckily, Sango was too engrossed in their conversation to even notice.

InuYasha's cheeks were red, but it was hard to tell if it was from embarassment or the cold. "What are you talking about?"

Shiori sighed and leaned back against the fountain as well. "Oh, come on. We all know why you go out with so many girls. You're trying to forget her, aren't you?" When he didn't reply, she gave a sad smile. "I thought so. You do still love her. Half the girls who ask you out think they can make you forget, and the other half don't even bother because they know you can't."

"Look, I-" InuYasha started, than stopped. He was looking at the fountain, and wouldn't meet Shiori's big, violet eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. I just wanted to see what it was like to have you to myself for one day." She stood and brushed snow flakes from her jacket. "I'm sorry for what she did to you InuYasha. I really am." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then turned to go.

Before she left, however, she turned and said, "One day you're going to meet a girl who wants to heal you. But you better make sure you're ready to give her your whole heart, and not just half of it."

And she walked away, leaving InuYasha to watch her go.

For some reason Kagome felt like she was about to burst into tears, so she grabbed Sango and led her out of the park. Neither of them said anything until they were back on the main street, and cars and people were buzzing past them.

"Wow," Sango finally said, shaking her head. "I mean I thought he was still hung up on her, but..."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Who was she? The girl InuYasha still loves?" The words felt stuck in her throat and she barely managed to say them.

Sango looked over at her. "You never heard? She was his girlfriend for a long time. Probably close to two years. She was one of those girls who was extremely popular, involved in everything. Actually," Sango paused and raised her eyebrows. "She was the previous vice president before you."

_So that's why InuYasha looks so uncomfortable everytime I bring up the student council_, Kagome told herself, suddenly thinking it made sense. "What was her name?"

"Kikyo. She actually kind of looked like you too. Long hair, big eyes, you know. They were like the schools golden couple. Everyone thought they were so in love until InuYasha found out Kikyo was cheating on him."

"What?" Kagome gasped, shocked.

"Yeah. It was horrible. It was over the summer so a lot of people didn't hear about it until school started. But by that time Kikyo was gone. No one knew where she went, whether she moved or changed schools or what. InuYasha never even found out who she cheated on him with." Sango sighed. "It was really sad. And ever since he's been going on date after date with different girls. Guess now we know why."

Kagome took a moment to let everything Sango was telling her sink in. She had no idea that had happened to InuYasha, and she wished she had known. She wouldn't have joined the student council if it was just going to hurt him.

"Sango, we shouldn't tell anyone about what we overheard," Kagome said quietly. "It was wrong to even listen."

"Yeah, you're right," Sango agreed, rubbing the back of her head. "It's not our business anyway."

An idea suddenly came to Kagome, and she started heading in the opposite direction. Sango called, "Hey! Where you going?"

"I need to do something!" Kagome yelled back. "I'll see you at school on Monday!"

**xXxXx**

As soon as the front door slammed, Kagome blew out the match she had used to light the fire in the fireplace. She had gotten home a couple hours earlier after going shopping for a special dinner. She didn't know why, but she wanted to make something nice for InuYasha. His conversation with Shiori earlier had struck a cord in her heart.

"Hey, what smells so good?" InuYasha asked as he walked into the kitchen, setting his take-out box on the counter. He sniffed the air and peeked into the oven.

"Oh, it's just something I whipped up," Kagome said casually, biting her lip. It wasn't a total lie, because she had made it before. "It was one of my mom's best recipes. Poppyseed chicken."

"Hm, sounds good."

The oven dinged and Kagome pulled the dish out of the oven. It smelled delicious, and she told him it needed a few minutes to cool. InuYasha shrugged and grabbed a red bull from the fridge.

"So...how did it go today?" Kagome asked hesitantly, placing two plates and glasses on the table. "What restaurant did you go to?" She indicated the take-out box.

"Oh, um," InuYasha muttered, shoving the box into the back of the fridge. "It went fine I guess. We just went to some restaurant downtown, I forgot the name of it."

"Oh," Kagome replied. She finished setting the table and tried a bite of the casserole. "I think it's done now. We can eat."

They both scooped some onto their plates and sat at the table. Kagome had barely taken a few bites when she was surprised to hear InuYasha ask, "So...what did you do today? Did you hang out with that lech for long?"

She didn't know whether to be more surprised at the fact that he cared about her day or that he had just called his best friend a lech.

"No, I met Sango in town. Actually, guess where we went?" she asked cautiously, wondering if he would even still remember. "That ice cream parlor near our old elementary school. The one we went to almost everyday?"

InuYasha thought for a moment before his eyes registered something and it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, yeah. I remember that. I always got lime sherbert. It was my favorite." He took a bite of chicken.

"You do remember?" Kagome exclaimed. "I was thinking you had probably forgotten. I would always tease you that your face would turn green from the sherbert." She laughed.

"Yeah, and then I would smear some on your nose," InuYasha couldn't help but laugh too, and they sat there laughing together at the memory for a moment. When it quieted down, neither of them said anything for a little while.

"So, what did you guys do after that?" InuYasha asked casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, we went to the park and-" Kagome started before cutting herself off. He wasn't supposed to know that! She quickly shoved some casserole into her mouth and chewed rapidly.

"Which park?" InuYasha asked curiously, eyeing her.

"Oh, um," Kagome began, biting her thumb nail.

"Look, you always bite your thumb nail when your nervous. What's up?"

Kagome slowly removed her nail from her mouth. He remembered that too?

"Okay, I have to tell you something. Sango and I were at the park and we...we saw you and Shiori." She lowered her head.

"So?" InuYasha said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?" He took a sip of his red bull.

"We overheard you guys talking. About Kikyo."

InuYasha started coughing and red bull spewed all over the table. Kagome quickly jumped up to grab a rag and wipe up the mess. InuYasha was still sputtering as he said, "You _what_?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome told him, meaning it. She felt awful about what she had heard. "We were walking by and we just...I don't know, we heard!" She sat back down in her seat and looked at her lap.

InuYasha finally stopped coughing and looked at the girl across from him. "So what all did you hear?"

Kagome couldn't meet his eyes. "Everything."

InuYasha sighed and leaned back in his chair. "There's not much to it. We dated, she cheated and left and that's that. End of story."

"But that's not 'end of story'," Kagome told him, looking up this time to meet his eyes. "She hurt you InuYasha. I can't imagine that kind of pain. I really am...sorry for what she did to you."

InuYasha stared at Kagome for a moment, as if processing her words. Had she been too foward?

"Well, thanks, but I'm doing just fine despite what everyone thinks," he finally said, standing up to take his dish to the sink. "She was just a bitch."

Kagome didn't feel like eating anymore either so she took her plate to the sink as well and washed it. InuYasha stood around waiting for her to finish before saying, "I just don't want you to feel sorry for me. It's what girls do, sleep around and leave."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned. "That is _not_ what girls do! Maybe some, but not all of us. I would _never_ do that to you!" She quickly covered her mouth, and added, "I mean, I would never do that to any guy I loved. It's just wrong. She wasn't worth any sort of remorse."

"Yeah, figured that out," InuYasha muttered, walking towards the door. "Well...thanks for dinner. It was good. I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Kagome replied, fighting the urge to bite her thumb nail. "Night."

When he was gone, she slumped into a nearby chair. What had she just done? The words had just slipped right out of her mouth! He didn't seem to care though. Maybe there were other things on his mind.

Just when she was about to stand up, InuYasha poked his head back in. "Oh and...Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replied, wondering what he had come back for.

"You make a way better VP then she ever did," he stated, before slipping back out again.

Kagome stared at the spot where his head had disappeared and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. InuYasha Takahashi had just complimented her. Now that was one for the record books.

**xXxXx**

Okay, hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think please, and sorry again for the late update. Now I'm going to thank me reviewers! :)

Thank you:  
><strong>ChannelForsk -<strong> Haha thanks! I was trying to make it funny!

**PolarBlue -**Thank you, that's really sweet of you :)

**InuYashaLuverDuver -**I guess you will have to see!

You guys are awesome, thank you for reviewing!


	8. Popcorn Fights

Hellllo everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, it really makes me feel like I'm doing well with this story :) this chapter is a little more emotional than the rest so I hope you like it. I usually write my chapters in my head at work (sounds a little funny lol) and I wrote this one a couple days ago and liked it so here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Popcorn Fights**

January seemed to fly by and the student council was concerned about two things for February: fundraisers and Valentines Day. They had discussed it at their last meeting of January and wanted to raise enough money for the masqurade ball at the end of March.

Kagome had woken up a little late and grabbed her bag to meet InuYasha out front. When she hurried outside she saw the silver-haired boy leaning against his motocycle looking distraught. He hadn't talked about Kikyo since that night and Kagome hadn't questioned him again. But today he seemed annoyed for no particular reason.

As Kagome took her helmet from him and climed onto the motorcycle, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Feh," InuYasha muttered, strapping on his own helmet. "It's February 1st."

"Yeah...?" Kagome replied, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "What's so bad about that?"

"You don't get it." InuYasha swung his leg over the motorcycle and turned it on. "It's _February_ now. The month that girls go crazy."

Kagome thought for a moment and said, "You mean like with Valentines Day?"

"Don't say that word," InuYasha groaned, kicking back the brake stand and taking off down the road. He yelled something else over the rush of wind but Kagome didn't catch it.

When they got to school, she hopped down from the bike and removed her helmet. On her way towards the front doors as she tried to fix her frizzy hair, she heard Hojo calling her name.

"Hey Kagome!" he said for the third time, finally coming up beside her. He had a cheerful smile on his face. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was good," Kagome answered. "I just went to Sango's house for most of it. How was yours?"

"It was good too." Hojo held open the front door for her and they walked inside together. "So it's finally February. This is one of my favorite months. How bout you?"

Kagome couldn't help but picture all the crazy, chocolate-weilding girls InuYasha had been so annoyed about. Somehow, she also saw Hojo in the middle of them all.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite, but I'm excited about all our fundraisers," she replied, swerving away from a potential Valentines Day conversation. "What kinds do we have?"

"You'll have to find out at the meeting today," Hojo smiled, but it wasn't as cheerful as before. "I'll see you in class."

And it didn't feel like much later when Kagome was walking into the student council room to a frenzy of conversation. She took a seat next to Rin and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Oh Kagome!" Rin's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "It's finally February!"

"I've been hearing alot of that today," Kagome grumbled.

"Well now we can do the Sweetheart Booth!"

"The what?" Kagome repeated, confused.

"Haven't you heard about it yet?" Rin asked, pointing to the whiteboard. Kagome looked up and saw _Sweetheart Booth _written in red marker with hearts around it on the board. When she shook her head, Rin grinned.

"The student council does a Sweetheart Booth every year to raise money for the spring dance. It's a booth where students can pay a certain price to send candy or a card to their sweetheart. They can either sign it, or it can be annonymous, like a secret admirer, you know? It sounds so much fun! This is my first year doing it."

"You're going to send something to Kohaku, aren't you?" Kagome gave a coy grin and laughed as Rin punched her in the shoulder.

"Listen up everyone!" Hojo called, trying to quiet the room and get everyone's attention. "We have alot to discuss today. Starting with one of our favorite events, the Sweetheart Booth."

Everyone gave little squeals of joy (all the girls anyway) because they had already done it before, but Kagome just sat there listening.

"Now, who would like to volunteer to be in charge of it this year?"

Rin's hand shot up and Hojo looked taken back by her enthusiasm. "Alright Rin." He wrote her name on the board. "Any other takers?"

Rin elbowed Kagome in the side, and the girl shrugged and raised her hand. Hojo looked delighted. "And Kagome!" He wrote her name next to Rin's. "Perfect. Well, since neither of you two have had much experience with the booth, I will gladly help you out with it."

_Of course you will_, Kagome thought to herself.

"How about we meet on Saturday?" Hojo said, looking directly at her. "In the gym. We can design and construct it. It needs to draw people in, and we only have a week because we set it up a few days before Valentines Day."

Kagome felt everyone's eyes on her, and she suddenly was very annoyed with Hojo for putting her on the spot. "Oh, um, sure. That's fine. But what about Rin?"

Hojo seemed to have forgotten Rin. "Oh...yes, of course. You too Rin."

"Gee, thanks," Rin mumbled.

xXxXx

When Kagome finally returned home from the meeting, she heard the TV in the living room and went to go see why it was on. She was surprised to find InuYasha sitting on the couch in front of it, bowl of popcorn on his lap, munching away. She had lived here for almost a month and it hadn't been on once.

"What are you watching?" she asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"This show where a bunch of teams race around the world for a million dollars," he told her through a mouth full of popcorn. "It's actually kinda cool."

"Oh, I think I've heard of it." Kagome took a handful of popcorn and ate each one slowly. She glanced at her backpack on the floor beside her and let out a soft groan when she saw the Sweetheart Booth instructions poking out.

"What?" InuYasha asked, looking over at her.

"Nothing...it's just, I volunteered to do the Sweetheart Booth with Rin and Hojo wants us to meet him on Saturday. I don't know how long it's going to take."

InuYasha snorted. "Have fun with that."

"Gee, thanks!" Kagome laughed, throwing the rest of her popcorn at him. "I'll try to!"

"Hey!" InuYasha exclaimed, picking popcorn out of his long hair. "You asked for it!"

He grabbed another handful and threw it at Kagome, who squealed and hopped up from the couch. Before he could get more, she stuck both her hands in the bowl and flung them up, causing popcorn to cascade down on him. InuYasha growled and went to dump the entire bowl on her head, but Kagome dived behind the couch before he could. She was trying to steady her laughter as he came around the couch and pulled her out.

"Stop! Stop!" she said through fits of giggles, while he picked kernals off the floor and threw them at her. She tried to grab the closest kernals she could find and shove them in his face, but it didn't seem to be working. Finally, they were both collapsed on the floor, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"Aw man," Kagome managed to say, wiping a tear from her eye. "Now I have to clean all this up."

"You started it," InuYasha laughed, setting the bowl on the table.

Kagome went to the kitchen and grabbed the vacuum cleaner and broom, and came back to see InuYasha already picking some of the popcorn off the sofa.

"You're actually going to help me?" she teased, plugging in the vacuum. "Now that's a surprise."

"Hey, I'm a decent guy y'know," he muttered, flinging one last piece at her as she laughed. "I'll vacuum if you get it off everything else."

"Okay."

As he vacuumed, Kagome finished getting the popcorn off the sofa, table, and tv stand. When she was picking it off the mantle, she noticed a dusty picture off to one side she hadn't seen before. She rubbed the dust off with her sleeve and was taken aback to discover it was a portrait of a beautiful woman. Her long, raven hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She had soft, blue eyes that seemed to be boaring into Kagome, reading her soul. She was dressed in a lovely pink and white kimono, and her smile was so sincere it almost hurt Kagome to look at it.

InuYasha's mother.

She hadn't thought about the woman in years, and there seemed to be no other pictures of her in the household. Maybe it was too painful for InuYasha or his father to see her. It had been ten years after all.

Kagome remembered her as being very gentle and caring, but she was sick often and stayed in bed most of the time. Still, she loved InuYasha with all her heart and was always there to greet Kagome or her parents whenever they came over. She baked them cookies all the time (InuYasha's favorite, snickerdoodle), and took them to the park or carnival.

The day she went to the hospital - up until the day she passed away - was one Kagome was surprised to find she still remember so well.

**xXxXx**

_"Look at that one InuYasha!" Kagome squealed, pointing to the little brown squirrel that was running along the sidewalk below them._

_"Maybe that's his brother!" InuYasha exclaimed back._

_They were sitting on the long flight of steps that led to the Takahashi temple. Their parents were having lunch and chatting about a new business loan InuYasha's father was interested in. Kagome's father worked for him and so he usually came over to discuss such matters, bringing his wife to socialize with Mrs. Takahashi while the men talked. The children often played outside, or, like today, sat on the steps taking turns pointing out funny things they saw go by below them. Today they had been spotting different animals and giving them names._

_"Let's name him Nao," Kagome smiled, her short black hair bouncing as she jumped up and down._

_"No, Clifford!" InuYasha retorted. "I like that name. If I had a dog I would name him that!"_

_"Eww, that's a weird name!"_

_Suddenly, Kagome's mother was calling her name frantically. "Kagome! Kagome, honey, where are you?"_

_"I'm down here mama!" Kagome hurried up the steps and saw her mother running towards her, looking panicked._

_"Oh dear, come with me now. We're going home. Where's InuYasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly, looking around her._

_"He's down there too." Kagome turned just as InuYasha came into view from the steps._

_"InuYasha, sweetheart, come here," Kagome's mother said gently, as the small boy approached her nervously. They could both sense something was wrong._

_"Mama, what is it?" Kagome asked softly, confused._

_"InuYasha, your mother is very sick right now and needs to go to the hospital for awhile. So you will be staying with us for a few days," Mrs. Higurashi tried to manage a comforting smile but Kagome could see the pain behind her eyes._

_For the next few days, InuYasha stayed with the Higrashi's, and neither one of them would mention anything about his mother. But Kagome often found them whispering in the kitchen or talking quietly on the phone._

_Then, after almost a week, InuYasha's father came and took him to the hospital to see his mother. Kagome never knew what happened, because after that, her father was telling her that Mrs. Takahashi had passed away. Their family went to the funeral, and Kagome saw InuYasha and his father standing side by side, staring blankly at the casket that was being lowered into the ground. Neither said a word or shed a single tear. Maybe they were out of tears, out of words._

_Kagome wanted so badly to reach out to InuYasha, to comfort him, take his hand and tell him she was here, that she would always be here. But he wouldn't look at her, and they never played together again. Her father transferred firms and she never saw InuYasha Takahashi again. But sometimes he came up in her thoughts, and she always wondered what had become of him and his father._

**xXxXx**

"Are you done with the mantle yet?" InuYasha's voice came over the roar of the vacuum cleaner. He shut it off and unplugged it, wrapping the cord around the handle. Kagome shook her head to clear it, but when she sensed him come up behind her she quickly pretended to be picking up the rest of the popcorn. But he had seen the picture.

"Oh," his expression clouded over and he turned to take the cleaning items back to the kitchen.

Kagome dropped the kernals into the bowl and stared after him. How often did he think about her? Miss her? Wish she was still here? Her pain was still so fresh that she still cried at night, but his was almost a decade old. Did it ever really stop hurting?

When he came back and sat on the couch, blankly looking at the tv, Kagome took her seat next to him and gulped.

"InuYasha...do you miss her?"

He didn't reply at first, but then answered her question with another question. "How can you miss something you hardly remember?"

"I remember her," Kagome said softly, glancing at the picture. "She was always so kind to me. And caring. Like a second mother."

InuYasha was quiet. She wondered what he was thinking about and hoped she hadn't upset him. It must be difficult to remember, because remembering brought memories. Memories of hospitals, his mother's frail figure, his father distancing himself.

"I knew she was sick alot, but I never thought she would actually leave me," InuYasha began slowly, causing Kagome to look up at him. "Now it really is like I can't remember her. And it's hard."

Kagome nodded, fighting the tears threatening to spill over. "I'm so sorry InuYasha. I know how much she meant to you."

For awhile neither of them said anything more, just stared at the muted television and thought about their mothers. The clock ticked away the minutes, and Kagome soon became aware of the massive amount of homework she had. She stood up.

"I'm just going to go sho-"

"Wait," InuYasha said, grasping her hand and looking up at her. "Don't leave yet...please."

Maybe it was the pleading look in his eye, or the achingly adorable way he had reached out to her, or the feel of his hand in hers, but Kagome slowly lowered herself back down on the couch and nodded, scooting a little bit closer and not saying a word.

And they stayed like that until Kagome realized InuYasha had dozed off. She smiled and rose to her feet, carefully slipping her hand out of his. He hadn't let go the whole time. She reached for the worn woven blanket on the opposite couch and laid it over him, making sure to tuck it in around him so he would be comfortable. She turned off the TV and then stood there for a moment, watching his even breathing, and the way his chest rose and fell.

She didn't know what came over her, but she slowly leaned down and kissed his lightly on the forehead, pushing the silver strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Goodnight InuYasha," she whispered, and quietly left the room, turning off the lamp as well.

When the door to her room was shut, a slow smile spread across InuYasha's face.

"Goodnight Kagome."

**xXxXx**

Well? Did you like it? Review and let me know! :) I'm thinking I will update once I've reached 50 reviews. Sound reasonable? I know, I'm greedy but I can't help it! Lol. I tried to make this chapter a lil longer too cuz I feel like they've been short lately.

Now time to thank my lovely reviewers!

**InuYashaLuverDuver** - Wow can't believe I made you faint! ;)**  
>Dead-Phsyco<strong> - Here's your update! :)**  
>Lady Elisabeth<strong> - Awww your review made my day! :) thank you so much!**  
>PermanentlyFrozen<strong> - I like how you worded that, thank you! I'm trying to develop his character the right way so that feedback was great :)**  
>PolarBlue<strong> - Thank you ^-^**  
>nasiamarie88<strong> - Thanks so much! :D**  
>ChannelForsk<strong> - I know right :( I don't like Kikyo either!**  
>Oh Jiru<strong> - Well thank you very much! I try my best :) and we are very excited about getting married so thank you!**  
>Black and White Kirara<strong> - You will def be seeing more & I'm glad I have your interest!


	9. The Sweetheart Booth

Hola everyone! I am SO happy right now because I am up to 50 reviews wooo! :) haha it may not seem like alot but I'm happy with it. Sorry this update is a lil late again, I've been busy with school, work and wedding planning so my weeks are usually packed! But I hope you enjoy and review again because it does keep me motivated to continue writing! :) Well that's all, enjoy!

**Chapter 9: The Sweetheart Booth**

Kagome looped her wool scarf around her neck and examined herself in the mirror. She had chosen black knee-high boots, a brown buttoned up jacket, and dark denim jeans to wear to meet up with Rin and Hojo at the school. It was Saturday morning and they were working on the Sweetheart Booth all day. She glanced at the window next to the front door and noticed the snow already beginning to fall. She sighed and fiddled with her scarf again. It was her favorite color, green, and her mother had knitted it for her 15th birthday. It had been the birthday she'd fallen down the well at her family's shrine and broken her wrist.

"You okay?" a voice came from behind her, and she jumped as she noticed InuYasha's reflection in the mirror. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at her.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, turning away from the mirror to face him. She knew she had tears in her eyes and she tried to nonchalantly wipe them away. "Just about to head out."

"Listen, about that," InuYasha stood up straighter and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If you want, I can come with you. To help and all. And you wouldn't have to walk to the school in this weather." He looked outside.

Kagome gave him look that must have looked somewhere between confused and surprised. "You're offering to come with me? To work on the Sweetheart Booth?"

He scowled. "It's just to pay you back. For helpin me with my geometry homework all the time."

She sensed there was something more to it then that (like the fact that Hojo was going to be there all day) but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she smiled and shrugged. "You are more then welcome to come help. But wouldn't it look suspicious if we showed up together? I mean when we ride to school you just drop me off in back and go park but..."

InuYasha grabbed his keys off the front table and opened the door. "I can just drop you off this time too. I'll drive around the block a couple times then come back. Then it won't look like we came together."

"Good idea," Kagome beamed, following him outside to where his bike was parked.

They reached the school by 12:05, only a few minutes late, and Kagome hopped off the motorcycle. InuYasha sped off and she was left to go inside the gym alone. When she pulled open the heavy gym door and walked in, Rin and Hojo were already sitting on the bleachers and drawing a rough sketch of the booth.

"Kagome!" Rin called, waving her over with a big smile. "Come see what we've designed so far!"

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted, taking a seat next to Rin.

"How are you doing today Kagome?" Hojo asked with a cheerful grin.

"I'm good. Just tired."

"Look, look," Rin was saying, shoving the sketchpad into her hands. "This is the table, and this is the sign we will hang in front of it. We'll have a big heart extending upwards from the table to draw lots of attention, ya know? And here's where we'll have the cards..."

Rin explained their entire idea and Kagome thought it was great. As they were standing up to go collect supplies, she said, "Um, guys? It's okay if I invited someone to help out right?"

They both turned to look at her. "Sure," Hojo told her, "who is it?"

"InuYasha."

"_Takahashi_?" Rin gasped, looking excited. "He's coming to help _us_? That is so awesome. He's so cute and popular and-" She stopped suddenly and cocked her head at Kagome. "Wait. Why is he coming to help? Did you _ask_ him to?"

"Um," Kagome said, not quite knowing what to say.

As if on cue, the gym door opened and a gust of cold wind came rushing in, bringing InuYasha with it. He shook snow out of his long silvery hair and looked up, noticing everyone staring at him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Why are you here?" Hojo asked promptly, crossing his arms. "Did Kagome ask you to come or did you offer?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Um, I offered."

"Why?"

"Because she helped me with my homework. So I thought I'd return the favor."

"How sweet!" Rin gasped, smiling at Kagome and winking. Kagome shoved her a little.

"Too sweet," Hojo said, an annoyed edge to his tone. "Had I known you were coming I might have approved it. But unfortunarly this is a student council project, and therefore only members of the student council are allowed to help. Sorry."

Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously?

"Look, I just wanna help dude," InuYasha told him, walking over to stand near Kagome and Rin. "It's not a big deal."

"But it _is_ a big deal," Hojo practically hissed, his anger growing. "I know why you're here. You're trying to get on Kagome's good side; impress her so she'll go out with you. She's just another girl to you, just one of the hundreds of girls you go out with every month! And I won't let you treat her like that!"

Kagome gaped at Hojo. Uh...what? Where did _that_ come from?

InuYasha looked just as shocked. " 'Scuse me?"

"You heard me," Hojo said. Kagome had never seen him like this before. "You're just a player. You use girls until you get tired of them and then you find new ones. Kagome doesn't deserve that. She's kind and honest and caring. You're just selfish and manipulative and-"

"Who are you to talk?" InuYasha practically shouted, looking just as angry as Hojo. "You don't _know _me!"

"I know enough!"

"Like hell you do!"

"I-"

"Stop it!" Kagome interuppted, stepping between them and holding out her hands. "Stop it, both of you!"

The boys' faces softened when they saw her but they still looked upset. Rin was watching with a mixture of what looked like amusement and fear. The tension in the room was so thick Kagome felt like she could cut it with a knife if she had one.

"Look," she continued, turning to face Hojo. "InuYasha was just trying to be nice and help out. He doesn't have some alterior motive. And he's right; you _don't_ know him. You just judge him based on all the stupid gossip that goes around. I don't think I can be in a council whose president listens to all that crap."

Everyone in the room stared at her, shocked into silence.

"Kagome, what are you talking about...?" Hojo started.

"I quit," she said firmly, taking InuYasha's hand. "You can find someone else to help with the booth. And a new vice president." And she turned on her heel and pulled InuYasha from the gym.

Kagome descended the stairs leading to the parking lot at a rapid pace, fuming about Hojo's attitude and remarks. How could he say those things about InuYasha? It wasn't okay. It was mean. Especially when InuYasha wasn't a player...he was just confused and hurt from his break up with Kikyo. Why couldn't Hojo just understand that?

She stopped when she reached the motorcycle, almost forgetting she was still holding onto InuYasha's hand. When her gaze wandered to it she quickly let go and bit her thumb nail.

"Sorry bout that," she told him slowly, not quite knowing what to say. "I guess I overreacted."

InuYasha shrugged. "It was kinda funny seeing you get all worked up like that. I've never seen it before."

"Funny?" Kagome repeated. "I wasn't trying to be funny. I was trying to defend you."

"Kagome!"

They both turned to see Rin hurrying down the steps towards them. She shivered against the cold and when she reached them she bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "I was...hoping I would...reach you before you left," she said.

Kagome suddenly felt guilty about her completely on-the-spot decision to quit the student council. How had it made Rin feel? How would it make the other members feel? Now they had to find a new VP.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted in there," she told her friend, biting her lip.

"It's okay," Rin smiled. "Hojo just has a crush on you is all. That's why he got so mad when InuYasha showed up. But listen," she went on, oblivious to the looks both InuYasha and Kagome gave her at that matter-of-fact statement, "I understand you wanna quit the booth. Just please don't quit the student council. Okay? We _need_ you. Please?"

The look Rin gave her was so pathetic it could have softened the hardest of hearts.

"Alright," Kagome sighed. "I guess that was a little too rasch of me. I'll stay on the council, but I'm sorry I can't help you with the booth anymore."

"No worries!" Rin said cheerfully. "I'm just glad you're gonna stay with us!" She gave Kagome a quick hug before hurrying back towards the school. "I'll see you two later!"

"Bye!"

When they were alone again, Kagome looked at InuYasha and asked, "Was that the right choice? To stay on the council?"

He shrugged. "If that's what you want. I told you that you already make a better VP then Kikyo did."

Kagome smiled. "You're right."

She picked up her helmet and held it against her for a moment, wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her day now. Her thoughts were interupted when InuYasha suddenly said, "Thanks by the way. For that stuff you said in there. You didn't have to."

She looked up at him and noticed he was kicking at the snow, his hands shoved in his pockets the way they were when he was nervous or embarrassed. Another smile spread across her lips and she linked her free arm with his. He looked surprised.

"Sure thing," she told him, "I'll always come to your rescue!"

She laughed and suddenly broke away from him, running towards the playground at the elementary school across the street. It took a moment for her words to register to InuYasha, and for him to understand why she was running. Then it suddenly hit him and he called, "Hey!_ I'm _the one who's going to come to _your _rescue!" And he took off after her.

Kagome was laughing and panting as she tried to yell, "Do you promise?" as he was gaining on her. She tried to quicken her pace. Her goal was the swing set and she was almost there...

She grabbed the chain on the closest swing and stooped to catch her breath. InuYasha came up beside her just seconds later and grabbed the opposite chain. He looked directly at her as he firmly said,

"Promise."

**xXxXx**

The Sweetheart Booth opened on Wednesday, and students could buy tickets before school, during lunch, or after school. Rin and Hojo were collecting the money and giving cards and chocolate to the giggling girls buzzing around the booth. They would write a love note on the card, either sign it or leave it annonymous, and slip it into a slot on the booth so Rin and Hojo couldn't see who it was from.

Kagome bit into her sandwich and watched a trio of freshman girls scurry by with cards and candy in hand. "People really _do_ get into it. I just thought Rin was exaggerating."

Sango took a sip of her milk and sighed. "It's pathetic. They are all so hopelessly in love with guys like Koga, or Hojo, or InuYasha. What's the big deal?" She stuck a fry in her mouth and munched on it for a moment. "Speaking of him, what happened with you two on Saturday anyways?"

"Huh?" Kagome lowered her sandwich. "Who? Hojo or InuYasha?"

"InuYasha, duh!" Sango laughed. "You totally defended him to Hojo. What was that all about? Rin told me about it."

Kagome was quiet as she searched for the right thing to say. What could she say? And why _had_ she been so intent on defending him?

"I guess I just didn't think what Hojo was saying was fair," she finally decided on, sipping her coke. "He was being mean and InuYasha didn't deserve the things he was accusing him of. You remember that conversation we overheard between him and Shiori? Don't you?"

"Yeah, but come on, Kags. I think there's something you're not telling me."

"Like what?"

Sango briefly glanced at the Sweetheart Booth before getting a wicked look on her face. "Come here." She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her over to the booth.

"Hey, Sango, what...?" Kagome barely got out before she was face to face with Rin and Hojo.

Rin raised her eyebrows curiously at them. "Welcome ladies!" she said with a smirk, resting her chin in her palm. "What can I do for you?" This was obviously amusing, especially since Kagome had told her on Monday she wasn't sending anything out. _No way_.

Sango slapped some money in front of her. "Two cards and two candy bars please." She winked at Rin.

Rin seemed to pick up on something Kagome didn't understand. She gathered the money and deposited it in the tin box beside her. "Take your pick."

Sango gave Kagome an encouraging look and Kagome furrowed her brow. "But I-"

"Just pick something," Sango whispered, pointing to the options.

Kagome looked over and felt her cheeks flush when she made eye contact with a very silent Hojo. They hadn't spoken since the ordeal on Saturday, except when she told him she would still be the vice president. She didn't really have any desire to speak with him.

Sango had already grabbed her card and candy bar, so Kagome just sighed and looked over her options. There was a white card with a picture of a bumblebee on the front that said, _Bee Mine!_ in bold, black letters. A red card with a giant pink heart. A glittery silver card with a love quote on it. Kagome couldn't decide...they were all so corny.

She finally ended up picking a baby blue card with two birds on the front that looked like they were kissing. She also took a pink candy bar and followed Sango back to their seats. When they were sitting down again, she rounded on her friend and frowned.

"What?" Sango asked innocently.

"Why did you make me do that?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms. "It was so embarrassing!"

"Well, at least now Hojo thinks your interested in someone else." Sango shrugged.

"But I'm _not_ interested in someone!"

"You sure about that?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see InuYasha sitting with a group of friends, talking and eating the lunch she had made for him.

"Y-Yeah," she eventually said, taking a big bite of her sandwich.

Sango seemed unconvinced but she dropped it. She fished a pen out of her purse and sat there nibbling on one end, lost in thought.

"Who are you gonna send it to?" Kagome asked with a coy look on her face, looking up. "Miroku?"

"What?" Sango exclaimed, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Are you kidding? Who would send anything to that perverted, lecherous-"

"Aw, you're too harsh Sango," a voice came from behind her, and the chair next to her scraped against the floor as it was pulled back and Miroku plopped down. "I receive plenty of gifts from young admirers. It's a curse, I'm afraid."

Sango gaped at him and then narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "You knew he was there!"

Kagome giggled and shrugged. "Payback for making me get a card!"

Sango sighed and snatched her candy bar up before Miroku could grab it. "Why don't you go send some cards to your many _adoring_ fans!"

"Because there's only one girl I adore," Miroku said huskily, leaning towards her.

"W-Whatever!" Sango stuttered, looking away. "You're such a flirt."

"You know me too well," Miroku said cheerfully, a goofy smiling plastering his face. He turned to Kagome. "You're sending a card to InuYasha I presume?"

"No," Kagome replied, shoving the card and candy into her bag before anyone else could question her about it. "Sango made me buy it."

"I bought it for you," Sango huffed.

"Either way. I'm not sending it to InuYasha."

"Why?" Miroku asked curiously, taking a fry from Sango's tray before she slid it out of his reach. "He's sending one to you."

"He...he is?" Kagome asked incredulously, her eyes widening.

Miroku shrugged and stood up. "Or so I've heard. But you never know, with this rumor mill of a school we attend. He could be sending one to someone else too." He grinned and waved. "Have a nice day, ladies."

"The nerve," Sango muttered as he sauntered off to talk to a brunette girl at a neighboring table. "Why would he say that to you?"

"I don't know..." Kagome said, biting her thumb nail. "I wonder if he could be right?"

xXxXx

At the end of the day, ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, Rin walked into Kagome's classroom and announced she was passing out the Sweetheart Booth cards and candy. The room buzzed with excited chatter and InuYasha laid his head on his desk.

"Oh, come on InuYasha," Kagome whispered, giggling. "It's not that bad. You should feel special with all the stuff you're gonna get."

"Whatever," he mumbled, looking annoyed.

Yura turned in her desk to bat her fake eyelashes at him. "I sent you a card and _two_ candy bars, Inu."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

Yura frowned and then glared at Kagome before facing the front again. Kagome was just about to ask Sango something when three cards and candy bars were placed on her desk. She looked up at Rin with a confused look.

Rin smiled. "Guess you have some admirers out there!"

"Wow," Kagome said softly, although loud enough for InuYasha to hear. He stared at the items on her desk with a mixture of what looked like amusement and...jealousy? Could he be jealous?

Rin made her final rounds around the classroom and then dumped multiple cards and candy bars onto InuYasha's desk. "Saved the most for last," she informed him before waving to Kagome and Sango and leaving the room.

"Woah," Sango commented, indicating the many cards and chocolate. "And it's only day one."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, shoving everything into his bag.

Kagome laughed before looking down at the cards on her own desk. Three simple envelopes but inside contained cards addressed to _her_ by actual _boys_. She reached for the first one with an enthusiam she tried to hide in case anyone was watching.

Opening the envelope, she pulled out a green card with a simple flower on the front. Curiously, she looked at the inside, and read: _I'm so sorry about Saturday, Kagome. I hope we can still be friends. I meant everything I said about you. You really are kind and caring and beautiful... - Hojo._

Kagome fidgeted slightly and placed the card back in its envelope. She pushed it aside and opened the second one. It was a the glittery silver card she had seen earlier. Inside, she was surprised to find it was from Koga. _Koga_?

It read: _Hey Kagome. Thought I would send you a card since it's the student council's booth and all. Was wondering if you might want to go to a movie this weekend? Let me know. - Koga._

She didn't know how to feel. Sure, Koga was gorgeous and athletic and a senior. But go out with him? She wasn't sure.

Setting his card on top of Hojo's, she picked up the final one. She peeked at InuYasha from the corner of her eye. He still had his head on his desk. She took a deep breath and slid the card out from the envelope.

It was a plain lavender card with nothing on the front. She slowly opened it. It said: _Kagome...I wish I could tell you who I am, but I can't. I noticed you since the day you stepped into my life and I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You are amazing, and beautiful, and intelligent. I want you to be my valentine, but I am too afraid you might reject me. I will always be watching over you, though...Your Secret Admirer._

Kagome stared at the card. A secret admirer? Her? She had never had one before. She glanced around the room at all the boys and tried to figure out who it could be. Someone she knew? Someone she didn't?

She was startled from her thoughts when the bell rang. Everyone stood up to gather their things and go off to the rest of their day. She stood up as well, and as she was gathering her cards and chocolate, she couldn't help but look up at InuYasha. He was standing there, watching her, and slowly turned to leave the room.

But the second their eyes had made contact, she wished it was him who had sent the card.

**xXxXx**

Well, there you have it! Review and let me know what you think! :) I'm thinking I want to reach 65? Sounds reasonable? Haha!

**Lady Elisabeth **- That's really cool you could see this taking place at your high school! :) At least it seems realistic! Haha.  
><strong>Anonymous<strong> - Thank you, I wish I knew who you were!  
><strong>georgiagirl5<strong> - Here is your update!  
><strong>iheartinuyasha<strong> - I know :( I wish I could update sooner too, but I'm trying!  
><strong>ChannelForsk <strong>- Thank you! I like a mash up of emotions ;)  
><strong>K-enjeru <strong>- Thanks! Here it is!  
><strong>Random-Tigerz-Of-Lilly <strong>- I thought it was a good addition too :)  
><strong>PermanentlyFrozen<strong> - Thanks :) hehe  
><strong>Nico<strong> - Yay, Inu + Kag Forever!  
><strong>Oh Jiru <strong>- That's so awesome you dropped your cleaning for lil ol me! Haha I feel special :)  
><strong>InuYashaLoverDuver <strong>- Yes, it's sad :(  
><strong>Lyssa1019<strong> - Here's an update!  
><strong>RAINRAIN9<strong> - Thanks for your review!  
><strong>nasiamarie88<strong> - I'm glad you like getting updates :) here it is!


	10. Friction

Happy Halloween kitties! Did anyone dress up today? :) I was a cat. Very creative, I know! I apologize in advance that this chapter might be kind of short, I have been extremely busy all week and the creative juices don't seem to be flowing as much. But I'll do my best and if this one is short, I promise the next one will be longer!

I'm also updating because I finally reached 65 reviews thanks to AnonymousInu YashaLover. So you can all thank her (or him?) and I'm thinking 80 before the next update k? (;

**Chapter 10: Friction**

InuYasha grunted from his place at the kitchen and shoved another letter out of the way. "Don't know you, don't know you, you have a weird name..." he muttered as he flipped through his Sweetheart Booth cards. "..._Feh._ Yura." He made a disgusted face and flung hers to the end of the table.

Kagome giggled as she took a sip of her water and screwed the cap back on. "You should at least _read_ it," she said slyly.

"As if."

"Well, fine, if you won't..." she replied, strolling over to where the letter sat, "...I will!"

Grabbing it, she dashed from the room and up the stairs, listening as InuYasha made a loud "Aargh!" sound and thundered after her. She quickly made a sharp turn into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it just as he grabbed the handle.

"Kagome!" InuYasha hollered, banging on the door in frustration. "Get out here _now_ and give me that damn letter!"

Kagome could barely contain herself, she was giggling so hard. She folded open the card and began to read in a high pitched, girly voice.

"_My dearest InuYasha, although we have been out together only twice_-"

"Once!"

"_-I find myself longing for you. Your touch, your scent, your soft voice whispering in my ear_-"

"Kagome, I swear if you don't stop reading right now..."

"_-your beautiful silver hair, it all makes me want you more. Please say you'll be my valen_-"

"Last chance!"

"-_tine. I promise to love and cherish you forever_-"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

Kagome suddenly stopped reading when she heard him stomp off down the hallway. Where could he be going? Waiting a couple of minutes to see if it was a trick, she slowly turned the lock and opened the door. Peeking out, she couldn't see him anywhere.

She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled to herself, thinking how funny that had been. However, the smile was wiped right off her face when she saw the door to her room at the end of the hall was closed. She _always_ left it open, just in case.

_No_.

She scrambled to her bedroom door and jiggled the doorknob, her heart sinking as she realized it was locked.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, come on, it was just a joke!" she yelled, banging at the door as she had done only minutes earlier.

"Yeah, well, let's see how you like having _your_ letters read aloud," came InuYasha's muffled voice.

"Y-You'll never find them," she said nervously, knowing she had tucked them safely away. As if her heart couldn't sink any lower, she heard the mattress squeak as it was lifted up, then make a loud noise as it hit the box spring again. How could he...how did he know...?

"You've always had the same hiding places since you were a six," InuYasha said confidently, and she heard her mattress squeak again as it sagged under his weight.

"You wouldn't..." she said with much less confidence in her voice then he had had.

"Oh, what a surprise, Hojo wrote you a letter," she heard him say in mock surprise. "Aw, he still wants to be friends. Feh."

Kagome leaned heavily against her door and closed her eyes, wishing he would stop. She instantly regretted taking his letter.

"_Koga_ wrote you a letter too? Wanting to go to the movies? And Hojo called _me_ a player." Now he sounded slightly angry, but also a bit annoyed. "Hey, one with no name. Wonder who it's from?"

She heard him pause as he read the letter, then the mattress squeaked again as he stood up. He didn't say anything for awhile, and she wondered what could have him so tongue tied. Finally, the lock to the door clicked and InuYasha pulled it, looking confused.

Kagome seized the opportunity to snatch the three letters from his hand and race into her room. She glared at him as she shoved the letters back under her mattress and sat on it, crossing her arms.

"Get out," she said coldly, throwing Yura's letter at him.

He blankly stooped to pick it up, staring at the wall behind her head. "Who is that last letter from?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. It's simple curiosity."

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business. Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

"So you don't know?"

"It said secret admirer! Of course I don't-" She paused. Why did he look so strange? And why was he so interested in that letter? "Wait...so you didn't write it then?"

InuYasha's expression changed from curiosity to confusion. "Uh, what? No?" He cocked his head to one side and blinked. "You thought _I_ wrote that letter? Something so...ridiculous?" He started laughing, quietly at first, and then it got louder and louder. Kagome started to find it offending.

"You know, InuYasha..." she said slowly, getting up from her bed and crossing over to him. She stood on her tip toes so she could be face to face with him. His laughing ceased and his eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Why don't you..." she placed both her hands on his chest as he looked down at them. "...never talk to me again!" And with that, she used all her strength to shove him out the door and slam it in his face. She heard a loud _thump _and assumed he had fallen on the floor out of suprise. He probably wasn't too happy about that.

He muttered quietly to himself as he got back to his feet. "Fine! Not like I'd want to anyways your highness!" And he stomped off down the hall.

Kagome huffed and fell onto her bed, hugging her pillow close. He was such a jerk! Why did she have to share a house with him? Why couldn't she have been sent to live with her grandpa and Sota? Had her parents really intended for her to stay in a place where the father was never home and the son was a cold and shallow jerk?

She let out a groan as she put the pillow over her face.

The worst part of it all... she was disappointed he hadn't written the letter.

**xXxXx**

Pale sunlight streamed through the window and Kagome was reminded of the morning she'd awoken before her parent's death. A sudden urge to cry overwhelmed her for a few moments, so she pulled the covers over her head and waited for the feeling to pass. When it did, she finally crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.

After a shower and pulling on her uniform, Kagome walked slowly down the stairs, dreading having to face InuYasha after last night. Had she been too hard on him? She wasn't sure. She had never been in a situation like that before and it confused her. Handling guys was not her specialty, especially ones as stubborn as InuYasha.

However, as she entered the kitchen and thought it was strange he wasn't at the table eating cereal, she noticed a note in his usual place. Picking it up, it was short and to the point.

_Had to be at school early. Public bus stops by around 7:30. Sorry. - I._

Seriously? Kagome wildly looked at the clock. It was already 7:25! Fuming, she grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag. There was no time to cook anything or even have a bowl of cereal, so she took a few quick bites of a pop tart and raced out the door. The crisp winter air stung her face and she tightened her scarf around her neck, swearing that she would kill InuYasha the next time she saw him.

Luckily, the bus was just approaching the temple as she finally made it to the sidewalk. She hated all those steps, and hadn't anticipated taking them two at a time this morning.

The double doors of the bus opened for her and she climbed up, thankful that she had enough change for a ticket. The driver gave her a cheerful smile but she could only return it halfheartedly as she took a seat in the middle. The doors closed and the bus pulled back onto the main road.

There were only a handful of people on the bus; an elderly women at the front staring out the window, a middle aged man with a brief case reading the morning newspaper, a teenage boy typing away on his cell phone, and a man only a couple years older than her. Actually, now that she noticed him, he seemed to be staring at her.

Chancing a peek over her shoulder, she saw that he was indeed staring intently at her. Kagome didn't like how uncomfortable it made her feel, and she shifted uneasily in the leather bus seat. The man looked about 20 and had flowing brunnette hair, something uncommon among that age group. His eyes had something..._evil_ about them, and reminded her of bottomless black holes. He was pale and gave off an air of superiority.

Kagome tried to ignore it as best she could, but she didn't know why there was such a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. When the bus finally pulled up to the school, she got off as quickly as she could, remembering her book bag at the last second. She was grateful this time for the sting of cold air on her cheeks.

She turned and watched the bus drive away, wondering who that man had been and why he was so interested in her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach her and say her name.

"...Kagome?" they repeated, tapping her shoulder.

She jumped and whipped around, seeing only Koga standing in front of her looking slightly amused.

"You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, glancing over her shoulder one last time at the bus before deciding to let it go. "Just having a rough morning."

She started walking towards the school and Koga walked alongside her.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that," he said, looking at the cement as they walked. "Hey, did you ever get my card? From the Sweetheart Booth?"

Kagome gulped. "Yeah, I did. Thank you."

"So...did you give any thought to what I asked?" Koga stopped walking and looked at her, his blue eyes glittering in the morning sunlight. He really was very handsome...

"Look, Koga..." Kagome began, knowing it was best just to put out the fire before it ignited.

But before she could get anything else out, a motorcycle revved and pulled into the parking lot near them. They both looked over and saw InuYasha taking off his helmet as he stepped off his motorcycle. It was 7:55.

Kagome felt anger bubble up inside her for the third time since last night. He hadn't left early to get to school...he was just now getting here! As he strode towards the front doors to the building, their eyes met for a split second - but that was all it took.

Squaring her shoulders, Kagome turned back to Koga and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Sure Koga. I'll go out with you this weekend."

**xXxXx**

Sorry it's short! It's really late and I have school in the morning :( booo. I'm going to shorten my thank you's too, since a lot of them are just that - thank you, thank you, thank you, over and over haha! But I do appreciate every single one!

**georgiagirl5** - wait, what sexy costumes? Like the ads?  
><strong>booklovertothextreme<strong> - i loved your review :) made my day. thank you!  
><strong>Mika<strong> - thank you girl!  
><strong>InuYashaLuverDuver<strong> - well if one things for sure...Hojo's definitely a creep! lol.  
><strong>Lady Elisabeth <strong>- I know you've been waiting so I'm sorry it's short! I'm so sleeepy :'(  
><strong>Anonymous<strong> - thank you! Wish I knew who you were :)  
><strong>Kag<strong> - We'll see if it was him ;)  
><strong>RAINRAIN9<strong> - here's your update! :)  
><strong>PermanentlyFrozen<strong> - Yeah, Hojo's a jerk! He's always so nice in stories, but it gets old..lol.  
><strong>iheartinuyasha<strong> - glad I have your curiosity :)  
><strong>Dead-Physco <strong>- Thank you!  
><strong>AnonymousInu YashaLover <strong>- Thanks for being review number 65! :D


	11. Unexpected Encounters

Heeeey! I'm updating sooner then usual because you guys are all so awesome :) I already reached 80 reviews! So I thought, they deserve an update haha. I also tried to make this chapter longer :) lots of drama in this one guys. Well, kinda...you'll see. So just sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Encounters**

Kagome's first thought upon waking up on Saturday morning was that sunlight was streaming through her window. It hadn't been sunny out in a few weeks and she unlocked her window and slid it open. She shivered and realized that while it was sunny, it was still freezing outside. Spring wasn't coming for at least another month. She felt slightly disappointed because winter seemed to be dragging on and on and she was tired of it.

Closing her window, she went to take a shower. As she stood under the warm water and worked shampoo through her hair, she reflected on her decision to go out with Koga today. It had been more of a spur of the moment decision than a carefully thought out one. Plus, she had been so angry with InuYasha that she probably would have agreed to go sky diving with Koga if he had asked her.

InuYasha. They hadn't spoken much since the incident a few nights ago. Reading her letters outloud still stung whenever she thought about it, and part of her also didn't want to be around him because it reminded her he hadn't written any of them. So she had been keeping to herself most nights, staying up in her room and doing homework or flipping through her tv. InuYasha didn't seem to mind; he usually stayed out late or went straight to his room after school.

Kagome sighed. She remembered telling Sango about her date with Koga, and of course her friend had flipped out.

_"I didn't know Koga was interested in you!" she had exclaimed, smirking. "When did he ask you out?"_

_"In a Sweetheart Booth letter," Kagome answered, trying to look indifferent. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to say yes at first though."_

_"Well, you're lucky. He's almost as popular as InuYasha, and since he's graduating this year, lots of girls are trying to snag a date with him."_

_Kagome shrugged and absentmindedly twirled a lock of her raven hair. "I figured as much. Ayame seemed really upset when she found out we were going out this weekend. Koga was telling Ginta and Hakkaku about it loudly in student coucil yesterday, and she overheard. She looked like she wanted to cry...she left the room for awhile, and when she came back she didn't really talk to anyone. Hojo overheard too. He didn't look happy either." Kagome bit her lip._

_"Well, they can date each other then. You've got Koga!"_

_Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I don't have anyone. It's just one date. Who knows? Maybe we don't even have anything in common."_

_Sango put a finger to her lips. "You'll have to call me with the details as soon as you get home from it."_

_"I will."_

Kagome turned off the water in the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her slender body. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. It was the first date she'd ever been on after all.

After blow drying her hair and brushing it out, she opted for a white floral dress with black leggings and a jacket. She slipped her feet into her favorite pair and boots and headed downstairs. As she was checking her makeup in the entry way mirror, she glanced over to see InuYasha coming around the corner from the kitchen.

"Where're you goin?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Um..." Kagome pondered making something up, but why lie? Her date with Koga would be all over school by Monday morning. "I have a date."

"With who?"

"Koga."

InuYasha's face turned from uninterested to annoyed. "He sent you a letter didn't he? What, are you guys like, together now?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned. "What does that matter to you?"

"It...doesn't. He's just a player and I think you're being stupid if you want to go out with him." InuYasha crossed his arms defiantly.

"He's not a player!"

"Uh, yeah he is."

"No, he's not. Leave him alone." Kagome felt her cheeks turning red with anger. Why did he always make her so aggravated?

"Why are you defending him?" InuYasha glowered, holding her gaze.

"Because if I remember right, I defended you when Hojo was calling you a player."

InuYasha was silent, and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. Finally, he brushed past her and reached for his coat on the coat stand.

"Whatever. I'm meeting up with Miroku. Don't wait up."

He opened the door and a rush of cold air came in, but as quickly as he had opened it, he closed it again, trudging out towards his motorcycle.

**xXxXx**

"Kagome! Hey, I'm glad you made it. I was beginning to think maybe you wouldn't show."

Koga's face lit up as he jogged towards her, his cheeks pink from the cold, his sky blue eyes reflecting the afternoon sun. Kagome noted again how handsome he was. She waved and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry for being late. I got kind of...held up."

"It's no problem. You can make it up to me by just having a good day with me."

Kagome smiled. "What do you have planned?"

Koga made a big show of searching in his pocket, retrieving two tickets, and handing them to Kagome. She examined them before saying, "Baseball tickets?"

"My dad works at the stadium. He gets two free tickets every six months, and when I told him about my date with you today, he said I could have them. I hope you like baseball." He grinned.

Kagome looked from the tickets, to him, then back to the tickets. "Oh," was all she said.

Koga sensed she wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea. "Or, we could do something else," he said quickly, shrugging. "There's ice skating on the other side of town until dusk. Or we could just see a movie. I wasn't sure what you like to do so I looked up a few different things." He gave her a sheepish look and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kagome swallowed and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I do like baseball and I think it's sweet you went to all that effort. It's just...my father used to take me to baseball games when I was a little girl."

The blue-eyed boy gave her a confused look. "Oh? I don't quite understand..."

"It's just hard for me to think about things we used to do together. He loved baseball. He..." she paused, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "...he passed away recently. The pain is still very fresh."

Koga looked as though he'd just been hit by a bus. "Kagome, I...I had no idea...I'm sorry." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I had known..."

She shook her head again, a sad smile on her lips. "You had no way of knowing that. It's not your fault. Both my parents were killed in a car accident at the beginning of this year. That's why I transferred to Tokyo High School."

Koga was speechless. And why wouldn't he be? Finding out your date's parents had both died less than 2 months ago would leave anyone at a loss for words. But to her surprise, Koga took her hand and gave her a kind look.

"We don't have to go Kagome. We'll do anything else you want."

"No, I want to go. It would be nice... it would bring back some good memories," she said quietly, trying to smile. "Let's go."

"Okay." Koga took the tickets and returned her smile. "But I'll do my best to make it unforgettable."

**xXxXx**

Trying to balance her hot dog and soda in one hand, while readjusting her knit cap in the other, Kagome took her seat in the stands beside Koga. They had relatively good seats; there was a nice view of the field, and they were sitting near the left side of the diamond. As they waited for the game to start, Koga chatted about how he loved baseball but never really got an opportunity to play.

"In fall, I'm captain of the football team. In winter, I'm captain of the basketball team. And then in spring, I'm captain of the cross country team. Spring is also baseball season, but my passion is cross country, so I've never been able to join the baseball team," he was telling her, sipping his soda.

She nodded and listened to him explain how the basketball season was going this year. But as she was listening her gaze started drifting off down the stands...

And her eyes made contact with someone who had been watching her.

Someone she had never met, yet recognized immediately.

The man from the bus.

He was sitting a few rows down from them, just watching her, a malicious look on his pale face. His long, brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he smirked when their eyes met. Kagome felt sick to her stomach.

"Um, Koga, will you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the restroom." Kagome said in a rushed voice, standing and hurrying up the aisle. She followed the restroom signs she'd seen early and they led her down a long hallway to the ladies restroom. She pushed her way in and locked herself in a stall.

Sitting down on the toliet seat, she took a few deep breaths and put her head in her hands. What was he doing here? Was he following her? _Stalking_ her? Who was he? She had so many questions and all of them she felt she wouldn't want to know the answer to. He looked like a bad person, one she shouldn't ever associate with.

She was grateful that no one else was in the restroom. She unlocked the door, came out of her stall and crossed over to one of the many sinks. She patted her face with some cool water, then washed her hands. She would just ignore him...yeah, that's what she would do. And avoid him. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

As she came out of the bathroom, however, she immediately knew her last thought was dead wrong. It was no coincidence. He was standing right there, in front of her, so close she almost ran into him on her way out. A surprised gasp escaped her lips and she backed against the concrete wall.

"Hello," the man said in a deep, almost mocking voice. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"U-Um, someone's waiting for me-" Kagome tried to walk away but the man grabbed her wrist and held her to the wall, bringing his face close to hers. He smiled his devilish smile and shook his head.

"Now you're not being very polite," he said in a low voice, holding her gaze. "I said I just wanted a word with you. It won't take long."

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her blood rushed wildly through her veins and her head pounded, yet she couldn't move. She was too frightened to try to run, and they were far enough down the hallway that it would be hard to notice them unless you intended to use the restrooms.

"Please," she practically squeaked out, tears forming in her eyes. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that. I didn't have a chance to speak with you last time we met. Remember? On the bus." When Kagome's eyes widened, so did his smile. "I knew you'd remember. Now, why don't we go somewhere more private to talk-"

"HEY!"

Before Kagome knew what was happening, the man was being pulled off of her and thrown into the opposite wall. She immediately sank to her knees and started crying, not caring who saw or who was there. She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, and a voice she recognized well was whispering to her.

"Kagome. Kagome? Are you okay? What did he do to you?" InuYasha was asking worriedly, gently squeezing her shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

When she didn't respond, he stood and glared daggers at the man across from him, who was still smirking and looking amused.

"Hey! What the _hell_ did you think you were doing to her?" InuYasha spat, taking a step closer. "I ought to kill you right here, right now."

The man laughed mockingly, his dark eyes dancing with pleasure. "I don't think that will be necissary, InuYasha. I was just taking my leave." He turned and started walking away. Just like that. But before he was completely gone, he looked over his shoulder and called, "We'll talk again my dear. Count on it." He winked before vanishing completely.

InuYasha growled, deep and menacing, and he looked as though he were debating whether to go after him.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Miroku giving her a kind smile. "You're okay now. But are you alright?" he asked carefully, helping her to her feet.

She was shaking uncontrollably, images of what might have happened racing through her mind. "I-I think so," she lied.

InuYasha turned around to look at her, and when she glanced up at him through swollen eyes he wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're safe now. You're safe," he whispered, placing his hand on the back of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile; Kagome wasn't sure how long. The next thing she knew, she heard footsteps and Koga's voice echoing down the hallway.

"Kagome? What's going on?" he asked in a confused tone, looking from her, to InuYasha, to Miroku. "Why are you with these two?"

She tried to wipe her eyes but knew they were still puffy and red. "A man attacked me. He pushed me against the wall and InuYasha and Miroku saved me." She indicated the two men beside her.

Koga's expression changed to one of anger. "What? Someone attacked you? Who was it?"

"I don't know," she admitted, biting her lip. "He was a stranger. But...he knew your name, InuYasha." She looked at the silver-haired boy, furrowing her brow. "How did he know your name?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never seen him before either."

Miroku put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe he's one of the men you stole a girlfriend from. Or a wife."

Seeing the horror on Kagome's face, InuYasha immediately took a swing at Miroku, who ducked easily. "You retard! No he wasn't!"

"It was merely a joke."

"Anyway," Koga said impatiently, crossing his arms. "What are you guys even doing here?"

"InuYasha's father has season passes but he never uses them," Miroku answered simply. "Sometimes we come if we get bored. And we were walking by on our way to the concessions when InuYasha recognized Kagome's outfit, so we came down to see what was going on."

"Yeah, good thing too," InuYasha added.

"Well, Kagome, are you sure you're alright? Do you still want to watch the game?" Koga touched her arm tenderly, and Kagome noticed InuYasha's expression of disdain.

"Um, actually Koga, I think I just want to go home," Kagome said quietly, looking at the ground. "I just don't feel like watching the game anymore."

Koga nodded. "I understand. Just let me get my things and I'll-"

"No!" Kagome said quickly, waving her hands in front of her. "I don't want you to miss the game on my account. Stay. I'll find a way home."

"Kagome, no-"

"I'll take you," InuYasha piped up, fishing around in his pocket for his keys. "I was gonna go home anyways. Miroku's more into these things than I am."

"It's true," Miroku sighed.

"Would you?" Kagome asked, adjusting the purse on her shoulder.

"Now hold on," Koga said. "If anyone is taking you home, it's me."

"Koga, stay," Kagome said firmly. "I know how much you love baseball. We'll go out again soon okay? I promise."

Koga still didn't look happy about it, but he eventually sighed and nodded his consent. As Kagome and InuYasha were about to leave, Koga shouted, "I expect it to be soon though!"

"Yeah, yeah," she heard InuYasha mutter bitterly.

**xXxXx**

When they got home, Kagome went upstairs and took a long, hot bath. She tried not to think about what had happened earlier, and instead dwell on the fact that at least now she and InuYasha were speaking again. She couldn't help but smile a little when she remembered the way he had protectively wrapped his arms around her, as if shielding her from anything that wanted to harm her.

She stepped out of the bath and put on a fluffy pink robe, then braided her hair. Going downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to find InuYasha hovering over the stove, looking aggravated.

"Aargh!" he yelled, backing away from the burning stove, waving his right hand around. "It burned me!"

"Here," Kagome said quickly, taking his hand and running cold water over it from the sink. "Leave it under the water for a minute."

As he obeyed, she went to the freezer and found a pack of frozen peas. She took his hand again and placed the peas in it, telling him to sit at the table.

"What were you doing?" she asked, observing the pot on the stove and turning it down to low.

"I was trying to make dinner," he admitted in a somewhat embarrassed voice, looking at the table. "I figured you wouldn't want to tonight, so I just thought I would."

"You were making dinner for me?"

"Uh-huh."

Despite herself, a smile spread across Kagome's lips. It had to be the single cutest thing she had ever seen. InuYasha knew how exhausting her day had been, and how shaken up she was, and so he had been trying to make dinner for her. He continued to surprise her...in the sweetest ways.

"Thank you InuYasha. That was so thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, well, it's turning out to be a failed effort," he muttered.

"I'll tell you what," Kagome said, sitting across from him at the table. "How about tonight we order pizza and rent a movie, and tomorrow I'll teach you how to make something. Deal?"

InuYasha looked relieved and grinned. "Deal."

As she was stood up to go get the phone, a thought suddenly struck her and she turned around to face him again.

"InuYasha...thank you for coming to my rescue today."

He met her gaze with a serious expression; the same one he had given her the day he'd chased her to the swing set.

"I promised you I always would, didn't I?"

**xXxXx**

I thought this chapter up at work a couple days ago, and just _had_ to type it up right away! Okay, not right away but still...lol. And that ending just seemed too good not to write while it was in my head! Tell me what you think k? :)

It's past midnight and I'm sooo tired so I'll thank my reviewers next chapter alright? But just know I LOVE YOU ALL and appreciate every last one of your reviewers! You make writing so rewarding! :)


	12. You made those for him?

GUYS! Guess what? My bridal shower is in two days! :D I'm so excited. I guess I'm supposed to get lots of lingerie and 'stuff for the bedroom'? Lol. We'll see ^.~ I'll let you know! Anyways, sorry for a late update again. Been busy as usual! But here is chapter 12so enjoyyyy :)

Oh, by the way, alot of you are wondering who the mystery guy that attacked Kagome is...I guess I was trying to make it a little obvious when I was describing him so go back and read his description k? ;) Otherwise, you will find out soon!

**Chapter 12: You made those for him?**

"Ouch!"

Sango hopped away from the stove and clutched her index finger, glaring at the pot in front of her.

"Did you burn yourself again?" Kagome giggled from beside her, lowering the heat on the stove and examining her friends finger. "It's not too bad this time. Do you want the ice pack?"

"I'm fine," Sango mumbled, leaning against the counter. "I don't normally cook."

The two girls were standing in Sango's kitchen, making homemade chocolates for Valentines Day, which was the next day. Kagome had suggested it because she and her mother used to make chocolates all the time, and she had a delicious recipe. Sango had burned herself at least three times now, and it had reminded Kagome of the other night when InuYasha had burned himself too. She smiled at the memory of him attempting to cook for her, and how she had taught him a simple recipe the next day.

"Well, the chocolate should be fine on the stove for a little while now," Kagome said, grabbing her water as she and Sango went into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Sango stretched and took a sip of her soda. "I hope mine turns out okay. It didn't look nearly as good as yours."

"I've had practice. I'm sure yours will taste great."

"We'll see."

Kagome absentmindedly twisted and untwisted her bottle cap, wondering who she was even going to give her chocolates to. A couple faces flashed through her mind but she shook her head a little to clear it.

As if reading her thoughts, Sango leaned forward and rested her chin in her palm. "So who are you going to give your chocolates to? The anticipation is killing me."

Kagome nibbled on her thumb nail and shrugged. "I dunno yet. What about you?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Miroku?"

"As if," Sango scoffed, waving the suggestion away. "I'm sure he's getting _tons_ of chocolate from his many admirers."

The word admirer reminded Kagome of the letter resting beneath her mattress, and the fact that she was still in the dark about who had written it. Would she get another letter tomorrow? Since it was the most romantic day of the year?

"Well, I still think you should try," she told Sango. "You never know what may happen."

"Okay, then who are you gonna _try_ to give yours to?" Sango shot back curiously. "Koga? Hojo?"

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked. "I would _never_ give them to Hojo!" The thought made her stomach turn and she took a gulp of her water.

"Koga then?" Sango asked.

"I...we only went out once," Kagome replied, shifting slightly in her seat. _And it didn't turn out so well_, she thought to herself.

"So? That was only a couple days ago. And you still haven't told me how it went."

Kagome didn't reply immediately, and Sango sensed there was something she wasn't telling her. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her an encouraging look. "You can tell me. Was it really that bad?"

"No, Koga is a great guy..." Kagome said slowly. "The date just got a little...interupted. I had to go home."

"Why?"

Kagome took a deep breath and told Sango what had happened with the strange man, and how InuYasha and Miroku had saved her. She shivered at the remembrance of the cold look in the man's eyes, the way he had backed her into the wall, the mocking tone he had used.

"It was so scary," she said quietly. "I'm just grateful InuYasha and Miroku found me. But needless to say, Koga and I called it a day and I went home."

Sango simply stared at her, looking both shocked and contemplative. It was awhile before she said anything.

"So then...why don't you give your chocolates to InuYasha?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "He saved you. And to me it sounds like he has feelings for you, the way he rushed to your rescue."

"No," Kagome said defensively, shaking her head. "It's not like that. He can't like me...look at how many other girls he has. He will probably get more Valentines Day gifts tomorrow than Miroku." She looked at her hands. "Besides, I don't want to give chocolates to someone if I'm unsure of how they feel about me. That's an awkward situation waiting to happen."

She didn't add the part where it would make living with him permanently weird. She would have to move out...how could she live with him if she gave him chocolates for Valentines Day and he rejected her? She shuddered at the very thought.

Sango made a "hmph" sound and looked at the clock. "Well, it's your choice. The chocolate should be done by now though shouldn't it?"

**xXxXx**

Valentines Day turned out to be quite chilly, and Kagome pulled her scarf tighter around her neck as she stood in front of the school. Pulling open the door, she hurried inside as a rush of cold wind practically pushed her in. As she headed towards her locker, she immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere.

It was electric, and she watched as hoardes of giggling girls weilding chocolate and cards and flowers brushed past her. The boys were trying to act indifferent but she could tell that they were just as excited about today as the girls were.

The chocolates in her backpack felt as though they were weighing her down yet she knew they were no more than a few pounds; she was constantly aware of their presence. She dreaded the decision of who she would ultimately give them to. Maybe she would just keep them and eat them all to herself...

When she reached her locker, she glanced at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. His locker was only a few down, and she felt a pang of jealousy as two girls approached him, both looking like freshman, both blonde haired and glassy eyed. One was blushing as she handed InuYasha a little bag of candy and a card, then she and her friend zoomed off, squealing to one another.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and opened his locker, jumping back as candy and chocolate and cards poured out and onto the hallway floor. He swore loudly and bent over to pick everything up. It was just like in a movie, Kagome thought to herself with a slight smile.

Opening her own locker, she noticed a few bags of chocolate and some cards. Nothing immense enough to spill out onto the floor, like InuYasha's, but she still felt flattered. One letter caught her eye though. It was identical to one she had received only last week.

Snatching up the letter and closing her locker, she turned to see if InuYasha wanted any help cleaning up. To her dread, Yura had beat her to it. The brown haired girl was chatting up a storm as InuYasha looked about ready to bash his head into the wall.

Kagome decided it was best to leave them be and headed into her classroom. Sinking into her seat and removing her backpack, she inhaled deeply before opening the envelope and removing the letter.

Sure enough, it was the same scrawl that had been on her previous secret admirer letter.

_Kagome - today is Valentines Day; a day for lovers, couples, romantics...and I find myself thinking of you today. And everyday for that matter. I hope you have a wonderful day and only wish I could be spending it with you... Your Secret Admirer._

The letter was shorter than she had expected it would be but she found herself rereading it a few times before finally setting it down. It was so frustrating not knowing who he was! She had never had a boyfriend, let alone a secret admirer. It was killing her. Before she could dwell on it any longer, however, Sango walked into the room and plopped down in her desk, swiveling around to face Kagome.

"You brought your chocolates right?" she asked in a hushed tone, a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered, looking puzzled.

"Me too. I think I figured out who I want to give them to," Sango said, looking pleased.

"Who?"

"Kuronosuke. From class 3A? He's a senior, and gorgeous," she said dreamily, resting her elbows on Kagome's desk. "Maybe he will even ask me to the spring dance!"

"That's great!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you Sango."

Sango pulled her chocolates from her bag and winked. But before she could get up to give them to Kuronosuke, a voice stopped her.

"Aw, dear Sango, you didn't make those for me?" Miroku whined, leaning against her desk and pouting his lips.

Sango looked annoyed and shook her head vigorously. "You don't need anymore chocolates. I'm sure you have plenty."

"But I've been looking foward to yours the most."

Something about the way he said it made Kagome think he might be telling the truth. She saw the way Miroku looked at Sango, and vice versa. They liked each other, she was sure of it...yet why did Miroku always have to joke around or Sango pretend to be angry with him?

"Y-You're just saying that," Sango muttered, but she looked unsure.

"I'm not. You went to all that hard work just to make those chocolates. I can tell by the way you wrapped them," Miroku stated, indicating the red bag Sango had carefully placed all her chocolates into and tied with a gold bow.

"You can?"

"Does anyone know you better than I?"

Sango laughed at that, but than looked uncertainly at her chocolates. She seemed to be having a debate inside of her head. After a minute or two, she slowly handed them over to Miroku, who actually looked surprised.

"Here," she said shyly, looking away.

"Oh..." Obviously he hadn't thought she would give them to him. "Thank you so much my lovely Sango. I will know each and every piece was made with love and care." He smiled cheerfully as Sango snorted.

"Don't let it go to your head."

Miroku seemed to ignore this last comment and looked at Kagome. "Who are your chocolates for?" he asked, pointing to the little bag peeking out from her backpack. "Or are those chocolates you received?"

"Oh," she said dumbly, staring at her chocolates. "No, I made them." She convinently didn't answer his first question.

"I bet they're for InuYasha," Miroku winked, and before Kagome could respond he went over to his desk and sat down. Just then, InuYasha walked in, Yura trailing behind him.

"I said I already got enough stuff," he was saying in annoyance, trying to wave her off. "I don't need more."

"But Inu, they're from _me_!" Yura said in a high-pitched voice, trying to make him take the candy and card she had gotten him.

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"But I helped my mom do dishes and laundry to earn the money to buy these!" Yura said with a disgusted look, the idea of dishes and laundry revolting her. "You can't just not take them!"

"Watch me!"

Kagome was so focused on what was happening between the two of them, she didn't even notice Koga appear beside her until he said hello.

"Kagome? Hello?" he asked.

"Oh! Hi, Koga," she said, turning her head to look at him. "What's up?"

"Happy Valentines Day." He smiled and produced a bouquet of beautiful pink and red roses from behind his back, setting them on her desk.

"Oh Koga," Kagome breathed, lifting them to her face and smelling them. "They're lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said modestly, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought they suited you."

She nodded and suddenly felt extremely bad that she didn't have anything for him. How horrible would she look if she didn't give him something in return?

Sango caught her eye, and seemed to be indicating the chocolates in Kagome's backpack that were poking out. Kagome bit her lip, not sure what to do. Should she really give him her homemade chocolates?

She could still hear InuYasha and Yura bickering, but she couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if she gave Koga the chocolates she had worked so hard to make.

"Um, I, uh, have something for you too," she finally said, reaching into her bag and handing him the chocolates. "I hope you like milk chocolate."

Koga stared at the little bag. "Are these homemade?"

"Uh huh."

"Kagome..." he said, "thank you! No one's ever made me homemade chocolates before. I'll savor every bite." He smiled and waved as he left the classroom.

Kagome watched him go and suddenly became aware of InuYasha's gaze on her. She looked over at him and was surprised when his gaze didn't waver.

"What?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You made those for him?" he asked, a bit harsh.

"Well...I didn't really make them for anyone in particular," she replied softly, looking away. "I just felt bad I didn't have anything for him I guess."

InuYasha didn't say anything and when the bell rang and class started, that was the end of that. But Kagome found it difficult to concentrate throughout the day, even at the student council meeting and on her way home. She kept picturing the look on InuYasha's face when he'd asked _You made those for him?_

**xXxXx**

Almost to 100 reviews guys! The 100th reviewer will get a special shout out because it is getting really hard to reply to all of you guys. I'm thinking I will give a shout out to every 10th reviewer though. Get it? Like the 110th, 120th, ect...

And sorry not a lot happened in this chapter, I just wanted to get V. Day out of the way because the REAL stuff begins in the next chapter and on... :) stay tuned guys!

Hope you liked it though! Review and let me know :)


	13. You look like a princess

Hey guys :) bridal shower went well. Got some good stuff ;) haha! Can't wait to wear it all for my fiance after we get married. Anyways! Lots of great things are going to happen in the chapters to come, some good and some bad. So keep reading cuz it's about to get crraazzy :)

**Chapter 13: You look like a princess**

February slowly turned into March, and soon the weather started to get warmer and the snow begant to melt. Although it was still slightly chilly, Kagome was able to wear light jackets and not worry about grabbing a scarf before she left the house. The motorcycle rides to school were also less cold and she had stopped using a blanket to cover her knees.

The student council was in a frenzy, trying to get everything done for the dance at the end of the month. Everyone seemed to be excited about the theme, which Kagome still felt a little bit proud of thinking up, and they were announcing it to the rest of the students at the assembly on Friday.

As Kagome took her seat next to Rin at a Wednesday afternoon meeting, she noticed the girls glum expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Rin mumbled, resting her head on her arms, which were folded on her desk. "It's just, I really want to go to the dance with Kohaku but he hasn't asked me. I don't think he's going to." She sighed.

Kagome put a hand on her arm. "Well, then he doesn't know what he's missing."

"I guess."

"You know, you could always ask him?"

"Girls aren't supposed to ask! That's so unromantic," Rin wrinkled her nose. "I don't wanna be like Yura or Tsubaki or any of those girls who just ask guys straight up. _I _want to be the one whose asked."

Kagome shrugged. "Understandable."

"Have you been asked yet?"

The raven haired girl leaned back in her desk and gave a slight nod. "By a couple guys I guess."

"Who?"

"It's not a big deal," Kagome said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Just this guy in my homeroom class, and Koga of course. But I turned them both down."

"I thought you liked Koga though? You guys went on a date and you gave him chocolates for Valentines Day."

"I know. But Ayame is really interested in him...so I told him to ask her to the dance instead. I think if he just gives her a chance he will like her too."

Rin rested her chin in her palm. "You shoulda just said yes. Ayame's been in love with Koga for years but he's never showed any interest in her."

Before Kagome could answer, the rest of the members filed in and Hojo called the meeting to order. Since most of the meetings lately were about the dance, he let Ginta and Hakkaku take the floor. Ginta grabbed a piece of chalk as Hakkaku examined a piece of paper he was holding.

Ginta wrote _DANCE ROYALTY _on the board and turned to face everyone. "Our discussion today will be about dance royalty. It's like homecoming court or prom court, and there's a prince and princess from each grade, as well as a king and queen, who are seniors. Actually, Koga was our Homecoming King this year."

He looked proudly at his friend, who gave a modest shrug and smiled.

"So after polling each grade we have our nominees. The 10th grade nominees are..." And he wrote down the names of three boys and three girls, all of which Kagome had never heard of before. Except one...

"No way!" she heard Rin whisper excitedly from beside her. "Kohaku got nominated!" Her excitement quickly turned to disappointment though. "And I didnt."

"It's okay," Kagome whispered back. "Being nominated is not all that great."

"And our 11th grade nominees are," Ginta was saying, reading from the paper that Hakkaku was showing him. "Yura Watari, Miroku Kojima, Sango Hanamara..."

"Sango's nominated!" Kagome squealed, feeling happy for her friend.

"...InuYasha Takahashi, and...oh! Our very own Hojo Nakamura and Kagome Higurashi!" Ginta turned to them and clapped, and the rest of the group joined in, congratulating them on being nominated.

Kagome stared at her name on the board in disbelief. She was nominated. _Her?_ "There must be some mistake," she murmered, shaking her head.

"There's no mistake," Hakkaku told her, looking confused. "Your name is right here. I counted the nominations myself."

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Rin was saying, grinning at her. Kagome simply nodded, feeling overwhelmed. She was barely paying attention as Ginta wrote down the senior nominees, but the only one she recognized was Koga anyways.

After finishing up with the names, the two boys assigned everyone jobs and then took their seats. Kagome's job was to make posters and banners telling people to vote, so she set off to do that until the clock said 5:00. When she got back to the classroom, the only people left were Hojo and Ayame.

Kagome gathered up her books, waved to Hojo as he left the room, and was making her way to the door when she heard Ayame call, "Kagome, wait!"

She turned as Ayame came over to her and asked, "Got a minute?"

"Sure," Kagome replied. "What's up?"

The red headed girl leaned against an empty desk and crossed her arms. "I heard Koga asked you to the dance."

Kagome blinked at her for a second, trying to process what the girl had just stated. "Um...yes, he did, but I told him he should-"

"Ask me instead? Yeah, I heard that too."

Kagome looked around her, feeling awkward and out of place. "I don't know what you're trying to say..."

"I'm saying that I don't need you telling him to ask me." Ayame pushed herself away from the desk and faced Kagome, looking upset. "He would have eventually asked me anyways. He's only interested in you right now because your so new and different. Guys _like_ that or something. But he will always come back to me."

Kagome gaped at her. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way when I told him he should ask you. I just thought if he got to know you better..."

"Koga _does_ know me, he knows me better than anyone, and vice versa. We grew up together. When we were little, he even told me he would marry me one day."

At the expression on Kagome's face, Ayame looked at the floor. "Well, granted we were like, seven, but still!" She narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "Just back off k? He's mine." She turned to go but when she was at the door she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh and congrats on being nominated, your _highness_."

And then she left.

Kagome was so taken aback she could only stand there for a few minutes. First she was confused, then she was angry at Ayame for confronting her like that when all she was trying to do was help her out, then she felt a little sorry for her. She didn't just like Koga...she loved him. Their story even seemed similiar to the one she had with InuYasha. _We grew up together_. The words stuck with her as she headed out of the school and towards home.

**xXxXx**

Later that evening, when Kagome and InuYasha were eating dinner together, she sensed he was extremely tense. He hadn't said a word to her all night, and when she had called him to dinner he had simply walked in and sat at the table. He could be rude sometimes, but tonight was...different.

Finally, she couldn't take the tension anymore. She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"How was your day InuYasha?" she asked sweetly, setting down her fork.

"Fine," he grumbled, cutting off another bite of steak and shoving it into his mouth.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No."

"Go anywhere fun?"

"No."

"Do anything-"

"Will you quit it with the interogation!" he exploded, throwing down his fork with a clank. "I would have just ordered pizza and eaten alone if I'd known it was going to be like this."

Kagome looked at her lap. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I wasn't trying to interogate you. You just seem really upset about something and I don't know what it is."

InuYasha's expression softened and he sighed, looking away. "I...I'm the one that's sorry, okay? I'm just not in a good mood tonight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Feh." He picked up his fork and knife and started slicing away at his steak again. "I just don't see why girls are so dumb. What's the big deal about this stupid dance anyway? They ask every guy they can like it's some kinda competition. What ever happened to guys asking girls? At least then I wouldn't be jumped every 5 minutes by a girl I've never even met." He grew more heated as he kept talking. "And Yura...she thinks just cuz we're both on court that we should _go _together! She won't leave me alone. You're on court too. Why don't _we_ just go together!"

He shoveled more meat into his mouth and chewed aggresively, lost in his thoughts. Kagome stared at him, wondering if he knew what he had just suggested.

_Why don't we just go together!_

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Think what?"

"That we should?"

"Should what?"

"Go to the dance together!" Kagome said irritably. "You just said that."

"I did?" InuYasha looked surprised. "I was kind of just ranting. But hey, if you want to, why not?"

"Ugh," Kagome sighed, putting her face in her hands. He was so hopeless.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Kagome peeked at him through her fingers and couldn't help but a smile a little. "Well, I don't have a date yet I guess."

"Alright, we'll go then." InuYasha took a big gulp a milk and grinned. "And at least I won't have to worry about picking you up on time."

"We're not taking your motorcycle though."

"Aw, come on."

"No way! Not in my dress," Kagome laughed, shoving his arm.

And just like that, she had a date to the dance. Who knew it would end up being InuYasha? She felt her stomach flutter with nervousness at the thought, and her anticipation for the dance grow.

**xXxXx**

"You're going with _InuYasha_?" Sango gasped, shaking Kagome's shoulders as Rin laughed at Sango's exasperation.

Kagome nodded and smiled slightly as she thought about it again. "We kind of just agreed to go together so people would stop asking us."

"That's such a lame excuse," Sango scoffed, taking a sip of her soda. "You know you're thrilled that he asked you."

The three girls were sitting at a restaurant after school the next day, and Kagome had just recanted to them that she was going to the dance with InuYasha. They had both been floored by the news.

"I think you two make a cute couple," Rin commented, placing a fry into her mouth. "It's obvious he likes you."

"No, it's not," Kagome said defensively.

"Well, now you just need a date Rin," Sango said, turning to her other friend. "My little brother's still available."

"He hasn't asked me," Rin blushed, looking out the window. "Plus, he's nominated for court. I'm sure he will go with someone else whose nominated."

"That's not true," Sango replied.

"Why? You and Miroku are both on court and you're going together."

"You're going with _Miroku_?" Kagome gasped, throwing some fries at Sango. "You never told me that!"

"He just asked me today," Sango shot back, her cheeks turning red. "And we are only going together for similiar reasons that you and InuYasha are going."

"Sure," Kagome said coyly.

"We need to go dress shopping," Sango told them, changing the subject. "I know a great place downtown we should we go."

"I'm free this weekend," Rin smiled.

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

"Alright, let's all meet here again on Saturday," Sango said excitedly, "around noon?"

**xXxXx**

On Saturday, the girls made their way downtown to a cute little dress shop tucked between a hair salon and game store. Kagome had never noticed it before but now she was awed by the many sparkly dresses of all different sizes and colors. She ran her fingers through the silky materials and smiled. She had never been to a dance with a boy before and she couldn't hide her excitement.

Finding a dress, however, proved to be a difficult task. All the dresses she seemed to try were either too expensive or not in her size. Rin found her dress almost immediately; a beautiful orange gown with a floral pattern. Sango wasn't having much luck either though. Around two o'clock she finally found her dress, a gorgeous light pink mermaid design.

Now they were just waiting on Kagome, who was about ready to call it a day and suggest they look somewhere else tomorrow. Just as she was about to tell them though, she noticed a rack of dresses towards the back. Making her way to them, one particular dress caught her eye and she reached out to touch the fabric.

It was a lavender ball gown, the kind that Cinderella would wear to meet Prince Charming. The skirt sparkled with delicate rhinestones and the bodice was made of a sheer lavender material. The back would be tied with a large bow and it had a sweetheart neckline. It was strapless and flowing and perfect.

"Can I try this one on?" Kagome asked the salesgirl, who nodded and unlocked a dressing room for her. She tore off her clothes for what seemed like the millionth time that day and slipped the gown over her head.

Turning to examine herself in the mirror, she was taken back by how beautiful she looked in it, like it was made for her.

She stepped out of the room to show her friends, who gasped when they saw her. Even the salesgirl looked awed.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked shyly, turning around for them to see the back.

"Kagome, you look like a princess," Rin said dreamily.

"You have to get it," Sango told her.

Kagome smiled widely and went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. She was amazed that the price was so reasonable, and as she went to the counter to pay, she realized she was even more excited than she thought. The dance was going to be unforgettable.

Little did she know how right she was...

**xXxXx**

So I'm thinking the dance will either be in the next chapter, or the one after that. I'm excited for you guys to read it! Hope you liked this chapter though :) Review please! I'm thinkin 130? :)


	14. Masquerade

Hey guys. This chapter gets crazy, so be prepared :) I couldn't wait to get it out so here it is, a little earlier than usual! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Masquerade**

Kagome grumbled to herself as she tried to wipe the punch stain out of her dress. She was standing in the girls bathroom at the dance, frustrated and annoyed that her dress was already ruined. After a few minutes she finally sighed and threw the many paper towels she had used into the trash, since the stain was obviously not going anywhere. She bit her lip and examined her reflection in the mirror. The makeup Sango had applied to her face still looked good, and she added some lip gloss before glancing helplessly at the stain one last time.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself as she pushed through the bathroom door. _Hopefully InuYasha doesn't mind_.

The music in the gym immediately pounded through her body and for a moment she had to register her surroundings. Her thoughts were still jumbled and shaken from the encounter only a few minutes before, and it didn't help that the gym was dimly lit and lights were flashing.

But that didn't stop her from the sight that was only a few feet from where she stood.

A sight that made her breath catch in her throat and her heart sink to the floor. InuYasha, standing in the middle of the gym, his arms wrapped around another girl, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

**One Day Earlier**

"Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Down. I can curl it for you if you want?"

"But you're already doing my makeup. You need time to get ready too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Nah," Sango brushed it off, smiling. "I'll just come over early and we'll have plenty of time."

"Oh," Kagome replied hesitantly, biting her thumbnail. "I thought we were meeting at your place."

"My mom is having some work party. She wants me to get ready somewhere else."

Kagome didn't reply for a moment and simply stared out the window. They were sitting in their last class of the day and had already finished all their work, so they were talking about the dance. Miroku had insisted the four of them go together, so they were all meeting up at 6 and then going to dinner before the dance. Sango had somehow convinced Kohaku to ask Rin out - she still wouldn't reveal how she had talked him into it - but the two of them were going with another couple in their class.

Sango was still unaware of Kagome's living situation, mainly because InuYasha still wanted to keep it private. Miroku was the only one who knew, and even that was a risk with his big mouth. He had somehow kept it a secret though and Kagome was grateful for that.

"I just don't think my place is the best idea," she finally replied. "Isn't there anywhere else we can go?"

"Like where?" Sango asked, crossing her arms. "Why do you never want me to come over to your house? We always hang out at mine. Is your grandpa really weird or something?"

Oh yeah. Kagome had told her she lived with her grandpa...

"No, he just doesn't like visitors very often," she lied, feeling awful but knowing she couldn't tell her friend the truth. "Maybe we could get ready at Rin's and then just go our separate ways later on? Do you think she'd let us?"

"I could ask," Sango shrugged. "But I still think you should ask your gramps if we can do it at your place."

"I'll try."

The bell rang a few minutes later and Kagome said goodbye to Sango before heading over to the gym to help with the decorations for the dance. Since the theme was masquerade ball, they were hanging dark red curtains all around the gym walls. That was going to be the hardest part.

Kagome decided to help out with hanging stars from the ceiling, and by the time they were all dangling above everyone it was past six. She grabbed her stuff and hurried home, praying that InuYasha wouldn't be upset with her for not starting dinner yet.

To her relief, he had simply ordered takeout, and when she closed the door and entered the living room he offered her some. She gratefully accepted, and they sat together on the couch watching movies for the rest of the night. When it was time for bed, Kagome dragged her feet upstairs behind InuYasha and couldn't stop yawning.

Just as they were each about to retire to their separate rooms, InuYasha paused at his door and looked at her. "Kagome...I, um, I'm..."

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome smiled kindly. "I'm excited for the dance tomorrow InuYasha."

He looked surprised and for a moment neither of them said anything; each just looked content to stare at the plush white carpet of the hallway between their two rooms.

"I'm excited too," he finally replied quietly. "And I..."

"Yes?" Kagome cocked her head to one side, waiting for him to continue.

InuYasha met her gaze for what seemed like ages before clearing his throat and mumbling, "Goodnight." He went into his room and closed the door.

Kagome leaned against her doorframe and stared at the spot where he had just stood. As she finally turned around and climbed into her warm bed, she realized something frightening was happening to her...something she didn't want to face just yet. Something she had never expected to happen upon her arrival in the Takahashi home.

She was falling for InuYasha.

**xXxXx**

Gazing at her appearance in the mirror, Kagome was stunned at the beautiful girl staring back at her. The raven hair that was usually wavy and unkempt was cascading down her shoulders in gorgeous curls. Her brown eyes glittered with newly applied eye shadow and mascara, while her lips had just a touch of lip gloss.

She was wearing a dress fit for Cinderella herself, and underneath were the smallest pair of white heels. Teardrop pearls hung from each ear and a matching necklace rested on her chest.

She had never looked more like a princess.

"Now just a touch of perfume and your done," Sango grinned, spritzing some vanilla scented perfume on each of Kagome's wrists and on her neck.

"You did such a great job Sango," Kagome breathed, twirling around in her dress.

Sango bowed and winked. "Thank you your majesty."

Kagome laughed and glanced at the clock on Rin's wall. "It's five til six. We should head downstairs. Where did Rin go?"

"I think she's already downstairs waiting for my brother," Sango replied, rolling her eyes. "She's lovesick."

The two girls headed downstairs and waiting for their dates with Rin and her friend. When six rolled around, Kagome started to feel nervous butterflies fluttering around in the pit of her stomach. The anticipation was killing her; she wanted to see InuYasha in his tux, and also wanted him to see her. And although she tried to stay calm, on the inside she was frantically worrying about what he would think.

Would he like her dress? Her hair? Her makeup? Or was she too dolled up? She was lost in her worries when the doorbell finally rang at 6:10. Rin's mother answered it but to Kagome's dismay it was Kohaku and his friend picking up Rin and the other girl.

They snapped a few pictures before saying their goodbyes to Rin's parents. As they were heading out, Kagome heard Kohaku say, "You look really nice Rin."

The younger girl blushed and replied, "Thank you." She and her friend giggled as they disappeared out the front door.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Kagome asked, turning to Sango and raising an eyebrow.

Sango shook her head proudly. "Nope. Thought that one up all on his own."

The doorbell didn't ring again until it was almost 6:20, and by then Kagome was anxious to get going. Rin's mother opened the door and in stepped Miroku and InuYasha, each holding a plastic container with a corsage.

InuYasha was dressed in a black tux with lavender accents to match Kagome's dress. She had only told him the color of her dress, but hadn't let him see it. His long, silvery hair had been combed and it looked as though he had plucked between his eyebrows as well. He was pulling at his tie and fidgeting with the white corsage he had bought her.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, he paused and simply stared, taking in her dress, her hair, her shy grin. Kagome wished she knew what he was thinking, and cleared her throat as she approached him.

"Hi," she said nervously, swallowing. Why did she feel like this? She saw him everyday, lived with him even, so why did she suddenly feel like a silly little school girl with a crush?

"Hey," InuYasha replied, finally tearing his eyes away from her to look at the carpet. "You look..."

"Yes?" Kagome hated the impatientness in her tone.

"You look...amazing," he finally said, meeting her eyes again. "I got you this."

He held up the corsage and she smiled as he snapped it onto her wrist. She picked up the flower she had bought for him and pinned it carefully to his jacket.

"I like you tux," she complimented.

"Thanks. It's my dad's. He let me borrow it."

"Hey love birds, hurry it up, we have to go!" Sango called from the door. "We're behind schedule because you guys were late." She shot Miroku a look.

"We got held up," he replied defensively, holding up his hands in front of him.

The four of them walked into the chilly night air, but Sango and Kagome didn't get very far before stopping in their tracks and staring in awe at what was before them. It was a white stretch limo, with a driver wearing a black cap standing at the back door waiting to let them in. Kagome had rarely ever _seen_ a limo, much less been given the chance to ride in one.

"What is this?" Sango gasped, looking from one boy to the other.

"We thought it best to arrive in style," Miroku winked, taking her arm. "We are royalty after all."

"You don't know that yet," Kagome pointed out, assuming he was referring to all of them being nominated for court. She looked at InuYasha, who shrugged.

"My dad let me borrow that too," he told her simply.

"This is your father's limo?"

"Yeah, but he never uses it. It usually just sits in the garage on the east side of the temple."

"Of course..." Kagome knew they had money, but she had no idea they had _this_ much money. His father owned a limo he never used! She climbed in and gazed around at the mini bar, string of lights along the windows, plasma tv near the front. It was amazing.

When the driver started the car, he opened the sunroof for them and Kagome looked up at the brilliant night sky. She smiled, already knowing she would have a great time tonight.

The boys took them to a new sushi bar that had just opened up, and they ate and laughed and talked about different things. When it was getting closer to nine, they all piled back into the limo and the driver started toward the high school.

Kagome pulled out the masks she and Sango would be wearing from her bag, and handed a pink satin one with a bow on it to her friend. She placed a lacy black one with a long feather over her own face, noticing how InuYasha glanced more frequently at her with it on.

Heads turned as they pulled up in front of the school, and couples and groups and friends all stared at the limo, wondering who was about to get out. Kagome felt like a celebrity as the driver helped her out and she straightened the dress of her skirt. A couple girls from her homeroom class hurried over to her and Sango and started chatting excitedly. After awhile, though, they excused themselves to find their dates again.

Once inside, an upbeat pop song was playing and Kagome recognized it as one of her recent favorites. She grabbed InuYasha's arm and called, "Dance with me!" over the loud tempo and he let her drag him onto the dance floor. Kagome found herself busting up with laughter at InuYasha attempting to dance, knowing he was only trying to please her. She felt the pang of emotion, of falling for him, starting inside her again and she told him he could take a break if he wanted. He agreed and sauntered off towards the refreshments table with Miroku, leaving Kagome and Sango to dance to the next few songs themselves.

They had a great time, dancing and laughing and singing along, and even Rin joined them for awhile. Eventually, though, their feet started to hurt and they had to take a break, so they wandered over the refreshments and joined their dates. Miroku handed each girl a glass of punch, which they gladly accepted. Rin ran off to find Kohaku.

Koga and Ayame were standing nearby and Koga walked over to Kagome and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight Kagome," he told her. Kagome noticed Ayame cross her arms from where she stood, looking sullen.

"Thanks Koga, but I think your date looks much prettier," Kagome smiled back, looking at Ayame. The red headed girl seemed surprised, and she shyly smiled back. And she did look really pretty, dressed in a snug fitting red gown with a slit down one leg.

Hojo and Shiori suddenly approaching, smiling and looking like they were having a good time. "Hey guys," Hojo greeted, pouring himself and Shiori some punch from the bowl. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Definitely," Sango replied, "I didn't know you guys were coming together?"

"I asked her last week," Hojo said, blushing slightly as he handed his date her drink. Shiori giggled.

"That's great," Kagome said, meaning it. Despite their argument a couple months ago, Hojo was a good guy and Shiori was a sweet girl. They made a good couple.

They eight of them stood around talking for awhile, waiting for the more boring songs to pass. Just when Kagome was about to suggest they go dance again, she noticed someone approaching...someone that made her chest constrict and her breathing grow more rapid. She felt the gym suddenly start to spin. Koga must have noticed her expression, because he turned and suddenly shifted in front of her protectively.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily, glaring at the man who was now standing before their group. InuYasha and Miroku saw him too and immediately InuYasha stood in front of Kagome as well, looking pissed.

"Just thought I would drop by," the man smirked, shrugging. "That okay?"

"No," Koga snapped. "Get out."

"You're not being very welcoming," the man pretended to pout.

"You're not allowed on school property," Hojo suddenly piped up, looking pale.

"You know him?" Kagome asked quietly, looking at the boy.

"Yes. He went to this school a couple years ago before getting expelled his junior year. He's not allowed around here."

"Oh but haven't you heard? I just love high school dances. Especially with all the girls," the man smirked again, his eyes roaming over Kagome.

InuYasha took a step towards him, his fists shaking. "Leave before I bash your face in," he growled, his expression darkening.

"You better just leave, Naraku," Hojo said, clearing his throat nervously.

"Naraku? So that's your name huh?" InuYasha practically spat.

No one said anything for several moments; it was just Naraku facing off between InuYasha and Koga. Everyone else kept their distance, simply observing and not wanting to get involved. Kagome knew she looked frightened but didn't care. She clutched her glass of punch more tightly.

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted then," Naraku finally said dismissively. But before anyone could react, he shoved his way through both Koga and InuYasha and his lips were next to Kagome's ear, so fast it was like lightening. She didn't even have time to yelp before he was whispering, "And by the way. I came with a date."

He pulled away as InYasha's fist went flying past his head, and took several steps back. "Until next time Kagome," he winked, and disappeared through the crowd of people.

InuYasha yelled, "Stay away from her!" but didn't know if Naraku actually heard. He let out a frustrated breath and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kagome was staring down at her dress in shock, her eyes wide with terror. InuYasha looked down as well to see a red stain running the length of her dress. To his dismay he realized his fist had connected with her glass of punch and sent it spilling down her dress.

"My dress..." was all she managed to say, lifting the sides gently with her fingers. "It's ruined."

"Here," Sango said, taking her hand. "I'll help you clean it off." She shot the boys a look before leading Kagome away. The raven haired girl followed without a word. She always felt shaken up after seeing Naraku.

They entered the empty bathroom and Sango scrubbed at the stain with some damp paper towels. It didn't help much, and finally she stood back and sighed helplessly. "I'm sorry. That's about as good as it's going to get. But you can wash it when you get home?"

Kagome merely nodded, examining the stain in the mirror. "You can go back out there if you want. I'll only be a few more minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Music poured into the bathroom as Sango pushed open the door and left, and faded once it was closed again.

Kagome sighed as she tried to wipe the punch stain out of her dress some more. After a few minutes she finally gave up and threw the many paper towels she had used into the trash, since the stain was obviously not going anywhere. She bit her lip and examined her reflection in the mirror. The makeup Sango had applied to her face still looked good, and she added some lip gloss before glancing helplessly at the stain one last time.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself as she pushed through the bathroom door. _Hopefully InuYasha doesn't mind_.

The music in the gym immediately pounded through her body and for a moment she had to register her surroundings. Her thoughts were still jumbled and shaken from the encounter only a few minutes before, and it didn't help that the gym was dimly lit and lights were flashing.

But that didn't stop her from the sight that was only a few feet from where she stood.

A sight that made her breath catch in her throat and her heart sink to the floor. InuYasha, standing in the middle of the gym, his arms wrapped around another girl, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

**xXxXx**

InuYasha stood at the refreshments table waiting for Kagome to return from the bathroom. He felt awful about spilling punch on her dress, and decided that he would take it to his father's dry cleaner the next day. Maybe that would make her feel better.

Miroku was talking about something unimportant, and InuYasha's thoughts and gaze wandered, until it finally landed on Kagome, walking towards him and smiling. The stain was gone from her dress and he let out a sigh of relief that she had managed to get it out. He still felt the need to apologize though, and when she got closer, he said, "Kagome, I'm sorry about-"

But he didn't get to finish.

Because as soon as she reached him she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Right on the lips.

InuYasha was so taken aback he simply stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening. Slowly, he closed his eyes and eased into the kiss, realizing it was something he had been wanting to do for a long time. Her arms snaked up around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She tasted familiar, like peppermint, and from some distant place in his mind he knew that should mean something. But at the moment all that mattered was Kagome.

He was vaguely aware of the people around them gaping; Miroku, Koga, Ayame, all of them. But that didn't matter either. He heard Hojo on the stage, tapping the mike.

_"And now it's time to announce this years spring dance court!"_ he was saying.

Kagome finally pulled back and gave him a teasing grin. InuYasha smiled and let go of her waist. "Kagome, that was..."

_"The freshman prince and princess are..._"

He stopped, staring at her eyes. They weren't the brown eyes he had grown to cherish looking into, but a deep violet that reminded him of...someone..."Did you put contacts in while you were gone?"

_"...Kohaku Hanamara and Saki Kano!"_

There was applause throughout the gym as the two went on stage to receive their crowns, flowers and sashes. But InuYasha remained focused on the girl in front of him. "Kagome?"

_"And now the junior prince and princess are..."_

With a smirk, Kagome slowly reached up to remove her mask. She untied it from the back and let it fall to the floor. InuYasha's jaw dropped. It wasn't Kagome that stood before him. It wasn't Kagome he had kissed.

_"...InuYasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!"_

It was Kikyo.

_"InuYasha? Kagome? Come up here and claim your crowns!"_

"Miss me InuYasha?" Kikyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kikyo! Where's Kagome?" InuYasha demanded frustratedly.

"Kagome? Your little friend? Oh, there she is." Kikyo pointed innocently behind him, and InuYasha spun around just in time to see Kagome pushing through the gym doors, tears streaming down her face.

**xXxXx**

Told you it was gonna get good! ;) haha. Cliff hanger, I know. But it's longer and I updated sooner right? Well review please! Let's get to 150? You guys did great reaching 130! :)


	15. Aftermath

Hello my lovely readers! Thanksgiving is this week, and I can't wait :) I'm spending it with my fiance's family at our church and then driving over to hang out with my family for awhile! And my fiance and I are gonna TRY to go shopping on black friday but who knows how that will work out...me waking up at 4 am? Ha.

Well here is chapter 15...I can't believe the story is this far along! So glad I kept up with it thanks to all of you who review :)

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Kagome absentmindedly rubbed her hands along her shivering arms, which were covered in goosebumps. A cool breeze swept past her and caused another round of chills to go up her spine. The sky was covered in beautiful stars, but she couldn't enjoy their light. Not when she was constantly having to wipe stray tears from her eyes.

It wasn't fair. Why had InuYasha embarrassed her like that in front of everyone? And who was that girl he had been kissing? She couldn't decide whether she was more angry or more hurt. Even if they weren't exactly a couple, they _had_ come together...common courtesy is that you don't make out with someone else while your date is gone for five minutes.

Kagome leaned back against the brick wall of the school and sighed. InuYasha was her ride home, and now she was stuck out here until further notice. She tried to ignore the image of him and the other girl kissing but it was so hard. Their lips locked, bodies pressed together, her shimmering lavender dress...

Wait. Kagome furrowed her brow. Lavender dress? She looked down at her own dress, the one she had bought the week before. They were definitely similiar...and if memory served, the girl had also been wearing a black mask. But why had the girl's outfit so closely resembled her own? It didn't make sense.

Before she could dwell on the thought of it any longer, the gym doors pushed open and music coarsed out into the open night. Everything was the same inside, but out here Kagome felt like a mess. She wondered if InuYasha even noticed her absense.

Looking up, her eyes met a pair of sky blue ones, and Koga knelt down beside her. He placed a hand gently on her arm.

"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

The door pushed open again and Ayame stepped out, her teeth chattering in the cold night air. She looked annoyed.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, trying to smile but knowing it came across as more of a grimace. "It was really...hot in there. I needed some fresh air."

Koga sighed. "We both know that's not true." When Kagome didn't respond, he added, "I saw what happened. That bastard is gonna pay come Monday morning."

"No," Kagome said, her voice suddenly pleading as she looked Koga in the eye. "Please don't do anything Koga. I said I'm fine. I just want to go home."

Koga looked unconvinced but he finally nodded slowly and got to his feet. "I'll take you home then. Just let me bring the car around." He fished around in the pocket of his tux for his keys.

"Wait," Kagome said. "I don't want to ruin your night. I'm sure Ayame isn't ready to leave yet." Kagome looked uneasily at the girl behind Koga, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"You're okay with it, aren't you, Ayame?" Koga asked, turning to her.

"Sure," Ayame mumbled.

"It's fine then. I'll be right back." Koga headed into the parking lot to get his car, leaving the two girls alone in silence.

Kagome peeked at Ayame out of the corner of her eye. She felt terrible about spoiling her date with Koga, especially after their conversation last week. So she sucked in a deep breath and mustered up the courage to say, "I'm sorry."

Ayame gave her a surprised look. "Why?"

"I didn't think Koga would insist on taking me home. I know I've ruined your night with him." She bit her lip and twirled a strand of hair. "So I'm sorry."

Ayame crossed her arms and shrugged, looking up at the stars. "It's not your fault. He's a gentleman. He would have offered to take anyone home after...that." She coughed.

"Still. I just wanted to apologize."

A car came around the corner and pulled up to the curb. Koga stepped out and went around to open the passanger side door. Kagome got to her feet and brushed her dress off, then grabbed her purse and took a few steps toward the car. She paused suddenly and turned around to face Ayame.

"Don't give up on Koga," she said, but not loud enough for Koga to hear. "He'll come around and realize you've always been the girl for him. It just takes some guys longer than others." She smiled. "Give it time."

Ayame stared at her as Kagome continued toward the car and got in, grateful for the heater blowing on her frozen toes and face. Ayame followed suit and climbed in as well, and Koga slid behind the wheel and put the car into drive.

As they were turning onto the main street, Kagome glanced one last time at the school, wondering what InuYasha was doing right now. She forced herself not to think about it and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes and realizing just how exhausted she was.

It wasn't long before Koga turned into a neighborhood, which Kagome assumed to be Ayame's. He stopped in front of a big white house with a cute picket fence, and Ayame put her hand on the door handle. She pulled at her dress as if debating what she should say, and then finally settled with a mumbled, "Thanks for the ride." before opening her door.

Kagome couldn't resist. "Koga!" she said sternly, turning the boy beside her, and causing Ayame to stop. "You need to walk her to the door. She's your date! Be a gentleman."

Koga and Ayame both stared at her in surprise, and neither said a word at first. Finally, Koga nodded and got out of the car. "I'll be right back," he told Kagome before shutting his door and heading up the stairs to the house.

Ayame was still paused in her seat. She swallowed and looked at the floor. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It was the least I could do."

Ayame stepped out of the car and turned to shut her door. But before she did, she looked at Kagome. "I don't know if this helps at all, but the girl InuYasha was kissing looked _just_ like you. I think he thought it was you, actually." She was quiet a moment, as if wondering whether to continue. "And then she pulled away and took her mask off. It was his old girlfriend, Kikyo. I don't know if you've heard of her. But he looked really surprised and upset."

Kagome was gaping at Ayame in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Kikyo? _InuYasha had been kissing Kikyo?

"I'm sorry about what happened though," Ayame was still saying. "I hope everything works out. Good night."

She closed her door and walked up the steps as well. Kagome stared at the dashboard in disbelief. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Her situation had gone from bad to worse. And she lived with him! She couldn't avoid him forever...facing him was inevitable.

Kagome suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth. _Ugh_. Koga was taking her home. She hadn't told him where 'home' was yet, and forgot to mention the simple fact that she lived with her date. Did Koga know where InuYasha lived? Even if he didn't, there was big sign at the bottom of the temple that said Takahashi Temple. It was kinda hard to miss.

The driver side door opened just then and Koga slipped in once more, smiling at her. He turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life again.

"So," he said, turning his head to look at her. "Where to?"

**xXxXx**

Kagome waved to Koga as he pulled back out into the road and drove off down the street. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned around and headed back towards the steps leading to her real home. She had asked him to drop her off at the house next to her own, and prayed he didn't recognize the area. He hadn't.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the door?" he had asked.

"I'm sure," Kagome had smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride."

He had still looked unconvinced but let her get out of the car and head up the sidewalk. Now she dragged her feet up the long flight of steps to the temple and wished she hadn't worn heels. Could the night get any worse?

When she finally reached the front door and let herself in, she dropped her purse and shoes in the closet, not bothering to remove her things from her purse. She slowly walked into the kitchen and dropped into a chair at the table. The light above the stove flickered, casting an eerie glow around the kitchen.

"Why am I so stupid?" she asked herself out loud, sighing deeply and putting her head in her hands. Her head ached and her feet throbbed, and all she wanted to do was go soak in the bathtub alone.

"Miss Higurashi," a deep voice came from behind her, causing Kagome to yelp and nearly jump out of her skin. She whirled around to find herself face to face with InuYasha's father. He was standing at the open refrigerator, a wine bottle in his hand and a taken back look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, setting the bottle back in the fridge and closing in. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-No, it's not your fault," Kagome stammered, feeling her cheeks heating up. She had been in such a daze she hadn't even noticed him in the kitchen. "I didn't know you were home."

"I got back earlier," Mr. Takahashi informed her, eyeing his glass of wine on the counter. "I flew back a few hours earlier than usual to see my son off to the dance."

"I see."

The older man picked up his wine glass and carefully took a seat across from Kagome. He was quiet for a few moments before taking a sip and then looking at her. "Where is InuYasha? You two still went together I take it?"

"We did," Kagome said softly, swallowing. "But I was ready to come home so I got a ride with a friend. He's still at the dance."

"Oh," Taisho replied. "Is everything...alright between you and him?"

Kagome didn't say anything.

"If there's one thing I know about my son, it's his behavior," the man sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He can be so inconsiderate and stubborn sometimes. I don't know what to do with him." He raised two fingers to his temple and pressed them there, looking stressed.

Kagome studied InuYasha's father for a minute. He was still handsome, and probably had many ladies falling over themselves to date him. But he was still single after ten years, and seemed to only focus on his business. He and InuYasha never seemed to speak, and InuYasha never seemed to speak about him either. Their relationship seemed...broken, like something that had fallen apart but could be put back together.

Sucking in a breath, Kagome bit her thumbnail. "I mean no disrespect sir, but I don't think you know your son as well as you think you do," she said cautiously, chosing her words carefully. "He _can_ be inconsiderate and stubborn, but in the last couple of months I've seen him change. He's kinder...sweeter. I think if you took the chance to really know him, you would be proud of the man he's becoming."

Taisho stared openly at her, making her suddenly feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. Was she out of line? Had she just offended him? Maybe saying that was the wrong decision after all. Mumbling a quick good night, Kagome hastily got up from her seat and hurried from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her bathroom. She locked the door and sank onto the toliet seat, covering her face.

That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. And _why_ on _earth_ had she defended InuYasha after what he had just done? She really was stupid.

Sighing, Kagome stripped off her stained dress and drew a bath, letting the hot water run over her cold fingers. She would just relax and forget the events of the night, which proved easier said than done. As she lay in the tub, the image of InuYasha and Kikyo kissing kept creeping into her mind. Nothing she could do would make it go away anytime soon. She splashed water on her face and finally got out of the bath to wrap herself in a fluffy robe.

Practically collapsing onto her bed, Kagome crawled under the covers and buried herself deep into their warm protection. She would forget Kikyo. She would forget tonight. And she would forget InuYasha...although the whole living situation might prove that difficult.

It was moments like these that made her miss her parents even more than she could bare. Her mother's comforting hug...her father's kind advice...why did they have to die? Why? Despite her best efforts, Kagome finally broke down, allowing herself to weep until her pillow was soaked with tears. Her body shook with sobs and her nose ran freely.

And when she heard a soft knock at her door and InuYasha whispering her name, she blocked him out and tried to forget the world.

**xXxXx**

Morning came eventually, after what seemed a lifetime. Ironically, the sun was shining and she could hear birds chirping through her window. The clock read 9:00, which was too early for a Sunday, so she laid in bed for as long as she could stand. She ignored two calls from Sango and one from Rin, telling herself she would call them back later.

Finally pushing herself up and getting out of her cozy bed, Kagome felt a pain in her neck and realized she had probably slept on it wrong. When she reached her bathroom mirror and glanced into it, she was disheartened to see her face was swollen and her eyes were still red. _You look awful_, she told herself, squirting toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

When her stomach began to growl loudly, Kagome knew she would have to face the inevitable. Slowly turning the knob on her door and venturing out into the hallway, she walked down the stairs and hoped that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be in the kitchen.

No such luck.

"Kagome," InuYasha said immediately, standing from his seat at the table and looking at her. There was a pot of coffee in the corner that looked a couple hours old, and the mug in front of him looked untouched.

"I don't want to talk," she told him, walking over to the pot because she had nothing else to do. She reached for a mug and poured herself a good amount.

"I know. But just hear me out okay?"

"Why?" she snapped, frowning at him. "So you can give me your excuses?"

"No," InuYasha said defensively. "So I can give you the truth."

Kagome didn't reply at first, just took a sip of her coffee before setting it on the counter and realizing she didn't even like coffee. So why had she poured herself some?

"I need to call Sango back," she finally mumbled, starting towards the hallway.

"Wait." InuYasha grasped her arm and gave her a pleading look, his amber eyes reflecting the same flickering light above the stove she had seen last night. Kagome stared at the place where he was touching her, wanting to run away and yet run into his arms.

He released his grip on her and stood back. "Please. Just let me explain."

She hesitated, knowing she shouldn't give him the time of day. But her heart ached and she wanted so desperately to believe in him.

"Five minutes," she said, sinking into a chair across from him.

InuYasha looked relieved and sat back down. "I know you saw me and Kikyo," he began, looking serious. "But I want you to know I didn't plan on kissing her. She just came up to me and kissed me, out of nowhere. I didn't know how to react. I thought it was you at first." He looked embarrassed. "She looked _just_ like you...it was so weird. And then Hojo was calling our names and saying we won and I couldn't even ask Kikyo why she showed up because I was being pushed onto the stage."

"We won?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Except you were nowhere to be found so the runner-up had to take your place. I got to be crowned prince with _Yura_, who now thinks were this golden couple because we slow danced to one song."

Kagome couldn't hold back a giggle.

"That's not the point though," InuYasha said. "The point is, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I wish I could go back and change it but I can't. I just want you to forgive me." His eyes met hers and held her gaze. "Please Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling even more torn than ever. His story seemed valid, and even Ayame had told her something similiar, but had he really not known it was Kikyo? Or was there still something between them? A spark? Was she back for good?

"I just need time to think," Kagome told him, looking down. "Can you let me have that?"

InuYasha looked disappointed but nodded. "Yes."

Standing from the table, Kagome left the kitchen and grabbed her coat by the front door. She would call Sango on her way out. Her voicemail had said Kagome could come by whenever she needed to. And right now, she needed to.

**xXxXx**

Kagome had spent the day at Sango's, but it was her cousin's birthday and their whole family was going out to dinner. So around 4:00, Kagome said goodbye and Sango promised they would talk more the next day. Walking home, Kagome let her thoughts wander and her skin soak up the final rays of the sun. Luckily there was still another couple hours of light.

When she reached the top of the temple steps, she stopped and looked around. She hadn't looked around the temple since she was a little girl. And she didn't feel like going inside the house yet. So, shoving her hands in her pockets, Kagome wandered off towards the back side of the temple.

She recognized a few storehouses here and there, an old well, and stone steps leading to a garden that had been left unattended since Izayoi's passing. But it was when she came to another familiar place that she stopped in her tracks.

The sacred tree. It had been a special place to her back then, and as she gazed up at it, she realized it was still a special place to her now as well. She slowly approached it, and placed a hand on its ancient bark. So many memories...

It was the place where she first met InuYasha.

_"Why don't you go outside and find my son?" Izayoi said kindly, handing a six-year-old Kagome a snickerdoodle. "He's always playing in the old storehouses."_

_"Okay!" Kagome said cheerfully, running out of the house._

_"Be careful!" she heard her mother call out behind her._

_Kagome was eager to have a friend to play with while her parents and their new friends, the Takahashi's, had a boring meeting. She searched and searched everywhere on the grounds but didn't see a little boy anywhere. She was beginning to get tired and frustrated._

_She came upon the biggest tree she had ever seen and stared up at its branches in awe. It was so beautiful and old. Suddenly, she heard a sniffle. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then she heard it again. It was coming from behind the tree. Peeking behind it, she was startled to see a little boy sitting on the ground, looking upset._

_"What happened to you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head._

_The boy jumped up in surprise and backed against the tree. "Who are you?" he asked, his long silver hair catching in the breeze._

_"My names Kagome," Kagome smiled, extending her hand. Mother had taught her it was polite to shake someones hand._

_But the little boy simply stared at her hand. "What are you doing here?"_

_"My parents are meeting with yours. You're Mrs. Takahashi's son right?"_

_The boy nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm InuYasha."_

_"Nice to meet you InuYasha!" Kagome grinned, showing missing front teeth. "Wanna play hide n seek?"_

_InuYasha seemed to brighten at this. "Sure. But I have to go get a band aid first." He showed her his knee, which was scraped up pretty bad. "I slipped and fell," he admitted sheepishly._

_"Oh, no problem." Kagome knelt down in front of it and pulled two band aids out of the pocket of her dress. She smoothed one over the scrape, and then the other for extra protection. She patted it and gave him a satisfied look. "There you go."_

_He stared at the band aids. "You carry band aids with you?"_

_"Mama always makes me when I go outside to play." Kagome shrugged. "Now come on!"_

"Excuse me."

Kagome shook herself out of the memory and looked up to see a girl in front of her, looking amused. It was someone she didn't recognize, but felt like she should know. Her head felt clouded from the remembrance of something so long ago, but she tried to focus on the present.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," the girl replied, smiling. It was actually more of a smirk. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome stepped away from the tree slightly and nodded. The girl before her had long black hair and deep violet eyes. She wore a form fitting black dress and flats.

"I thought so." The girl extended her hand, reminding Kagome of the flashback she had just had. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kikyo. I believe you've heard of me?"

Kagome's mouth fell open, which only caused Kikyo to smile wider. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

**xXxXx**

And so the drama begins...again! Haha review please :) I ALMOST reached 150 last time! So closeee!


	16. Doorstep Surprise

Soo...I'm very sad guys :( I hardly got any reviews! It was like the least I've gotten since chapter 7. Was everyone just busy with Thanksgiving? Or are you guys becoming less interested in my story? Ahhh :( I hope I can get to at least 180 this time...

**Chapter 16: Doorstep Surprise**

Kagome stared at the hand that was being offered to her, refusing to believe that it was really Kikyo who stood before her. This was the same girl who had dated InuYasha for two years. The girl who had kissed him less than 24 hours ago and ruined her night. The girl who had cheated on him and caused him heartache.

Kagome cleared her throat. "No offense, but you understand if I don't feel like shaking your hand..."

Kikyo blinked. She withdrew her hand and placed it behind her back, still smiling. "Of course. How silly of me."

The two girls stood in awkward silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, kicking at some dirt on the ground.

"I came to talk to you about the dance," Kikyo stated, her smile seeming to become a smirk. Kagome wondered if it was just a trick of the fading sunshine, and she watched as the leaves of the sacred tree cast shadows along the ground before her, swaying slightly as a light breeze caught them.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Kikyo paused. "I apologize for-"

"Wait," Kagome held up a hand and shook her head. "I don't want to hear your apology, alright?" She crossed her arms, half out of annoyance and half out of cold. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you for kissing InuYasha. It was so-"

"Oh, I'm not here to apologize for that," Kikyo said simply, crossing her arms as well. "I was just going to say I'm sorry you ran off so soon before I could speak to you last night. It was a pity, too, you missed a few great songs." She pretended to pout.

"Wha...what?" Kagome stammered, confused. Was she serious?

"But now that I _can_ talk to you, I want you to listen closely." Kikyo took a step towards Kagome, her dark eyes flashing. "I love InuYasha, and he still loves me. I could tell by the way he kissed me last night. And I don't know what it is you think is going on between you two, but it's nothing. I regret leaving him, and I'll make sure he knows that. But I want _you_ to stay out of my way."

Kagome's mouth fell open and she was speechless. Kikyo's smirk had changed to a glare, and she looked dead serious. "I know about your little living situation. I want you to find somewhere else to live, got it?"

"H-How do you know that?" Kagome choked out, wishing her voice wasn't so shaky.

Kikyo snorted. "I have my ways. I only used to come here everyday for a couple years."

The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, and it would be dark soon. The air was growing more and more chilly by the minute, and Kagome wished she had worn a warmer jacket. Goosehumps crept up her arms and shoulders. Her hands shook.

"Look, my living situation is none of your business, okay?" Kagome retorted, feeling angry. "You're the one that left for so long. InuYasha's life didn't just stop because you were gone."

Kikyo inhaled sharply, looking fierce. "Maybe that's because you swooped in trying to take everything that was once mine. InuYasha. Vice president. You were even voted princess and he was prince. Who nominated you? Did you slip your name into the ballot to make it seem as though you were popular?"

"Of course not!" Kagome resisted the urge to stomp her foot. Kikyo was being ridiculous! "I would never do that. And I was talked into being VP, okay? I didn't know it was your old position until someone told me."

"Well, now that I'm back, everything will go back to how it was," Kikyo informed her proudly. "I will be vice president, or maybe even president. InuYasha will come running back to me. I will be the most popular girl at Tokyo High and _you_..." Kikyo shrugged. "...will be forgotten."

She took a few more steps towards Kagome, causing the girl to back up into the tree. "I won't have you ruining this for me," Kikyo sneered, jabbing a finger towards her. "You'll pay if you do."

"KIKYO!"

Both girls looked over to see InuYasha hurrying in their direction, looking angry. He inserted himself between them and faced Kikyo, his nostrils flaring.

"What do you think your doing?" he demanded. "Why are you here? To threaten Kagome? What's wrong with you!"

Kagome swallowed and looked at the base of the tree. How had InuYasha seen them over here? And why was he still continuing to come to her rescue?

Kikyo backed up slightly and pouted. "Don't be so mean InuYasha. We were just talking."

"Feh," InuYasha snorted. "You don't 'just talk.' I want you to leave."

"But-"

"Just go!"

"I'll go," Kagome said quietly, stepping around them both and started to walk back towards the main house. "You two can talk...alone."

InuYasha looked shocked. "Kagome..."

Kikyo snickered. "Yes, run along little Kags."

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly, trying to ignore Kikyo. "I'll put dinner on. See you later InuYasha." She gave a weary smile and turned to go when she felt a hand grasp her own. Looking down in surprise, she saw that it was InuYasha's hand. His expression was pleading.

"Don't go Kagome," he said, looking torn.

She gulped and refused to let them see her cry, so she held back her tears and gently pulled her hand out of his. "Don't stay out here long or you'll catch cold."

And on that note, she turned and left them alone.

**xXxXx**

InuYasha watched Kagome walk away, wishing he knew what to say to bring her back. But he knew words were futile, so instead he sucked in a deep breath and turned back to the girl he had once loved. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"At least now we can talk in private," she said seductively, inching closer to him.

InuYasha sighed, looking tired. "Whaddya want Kikyo? We haven't spoken in months."

"I know. And I feel terrible." Kikyo gave him a sad look. "But I'm back now. Things can go back to how they were. We can-"

"No." InuYasha frowned and crossed his arms. "We were done a long time ago. I've moved on. I don't want to see you anymore."

"You don't mean that." Kikyo touched his arm gently and he recoiled, looking disgusted.

"Uh, yeah I do. So get off my property before I throw you off!"

The sun had completely set and the lights around the temple were flickering on. Shadows extended across the grass and cement, and one was hiding part of Kikyo's face. But InuYasha could still see her aggitated expression as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"We _will_ be together, you'll see," she whispered menacingly, stalking past him to leave. "You'll come back to me. It's only a matter of time." She looked over her shoulder to blow him a kiss and smirk. "Bye for now, Inu."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and waited for her to disappear from his sight before heading back towards the main house. He never realized how insane she was...sure, she was a little off, but now she was saying he would come back to her? He scoffed at the idea. It was ridiculous.

The house was warm when he stepped inside, and he noticed Kagome had started a fire in the living room. The television was on but no one was watching it. His father was probably in his office down the hall, working on papers or making phone calls. He was leaving for Australia in the morning.

Walking quietly into the kitchen, InuYasha observed Kagome standing at the stove, stirring a steaming pot that smelled delicious. She wore her favorite apron, a light yellow one with little bunnies all over it, as well as fluffy slippers. Her hair was tied back and her cheeks were rosy from standing over the hot stove. It was then that InuYasha realized she had never looked more beautiful then she did at that very moment.

"Hey," he said, keeping his voice lowered so he wouldn't startle her.

She looked over at him and then quickly looked down at the cookbook on the counter next to her. "Hi," was her simple reply.

"Thanks for making the fire," InuYasha said casually, walking over to the fridge to grab a redbull.

"Mhmm."

He opened the drink and took a long sip, trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence. But what could he say? She was still upset, and he had no clue what was going through her mind. Finally, he set down his redbull and crossed the kitchen to where she stood. Placing one hand on each of her shoulders, he slowly turned her so she was facing him. Looking surprised, she didn't even have time to set down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the soup in the pot.

"Kagome," InuYasha said carefully. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know Kikyo was going to kiss me. I'm sorry for ruining your evening..." he trailed off.

The brown eyed girl before him swallowed nervously and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I know."

"You do?"

She gave him a guilty look and wiggled from his grasp. She went over to the window and stared up at the starry sky, sighing. "Yes. I know you thought it was me." She blushed slightly. "I just haven't been able to get the image of you two kissing out of my head. I guess it's made me avoid you all day. You _did_ date her for awhile...I was just feeling sad. And annoyed. And...jealous." She looked shyly in his direction. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," InuYasha told her firmly, crossing the kitchen once more to where she stood. "I had no idea you felt that way."

Kagome nodded.

"I kinda understand though," he admitted, looking at the tiled floor. "I felt the same way when you told me you were going out with Koga."

"You did?" Kagome stared at him, surprised.

He nodded.

Kagome smiled a little. "So...where do we go from here then?"

InuYasha looked down at the lovely woman before him, the woman who had melted the ice over his heart, the one who had changed his life so much in the past couple of months. She was all he cared about, all he needed. So he reached up and cupped her chin gently, looking into her soft brown eyes.

"How about we start with this?"

And he leaned down and kissed her.

**xXxXx**

"And she's been like this all morning?"

"Yep. All morning."

"Maybe we should kick her?"

"Already tried it."

"Pour some water down her shirt?"

"I think she would mangle you."

"Hmmm," Miroku stood with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "Tug her hair?" he said, out of ideas.

Sango laughed. "Nah, she has to come out of her trance soon."

Kagome was sitting in class the next day staring out the window. All she could think about was the kiss between her and InuYasha the night before. It had been so unexpected, yet she had been wanting it for some time now. Her lips still tingled and she touched her fingers to them, smiling at the memory.

His lips had been so soft, so sweet, yet firm enough to leave her wanting more. When he pulled back, it seemed too soon, but then he had pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. They only parted when the water on the stove bubbled over.

And here she was, sitting in homeroom, not even sure how he felt about it. His father had walked in and eaten dinner with them, and after that she had gone upstairs to her room. Mr. Takahashi had insisted on driving her to school before he left for work, because he felt guilty about not being able to do it more often, and so she hadn't really spoken to InuYasha since the kiss.

Now her friends were ogling her as if something major had happened that she wasn't telling them about. Of course...it had.

"What is it already?" Kagome asked, getting frustrated with their intensive stares.

"It worked!" Sango gasped, playfully slapping Miroku's arm.

"The stare-down usually does," he told her proudly.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked suspiciously, looking from one to the other.

"Why are you spacing out so much this morning?" Sango asked curiously, eyeing her friend. Then she got a worried look. "Are you still upset about the dance?"

Before Kagome could answer, InuYasha walked into the classroom. A hush fell over the room but he seemed to ignore it as he sauntered over to his desk and flopped down. He glanced up at Miroku.

"Hey man, you never texted me back yesterday," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Miroku coughed, glancing at Sango. "I was...busy."

InuYasha took one look at Sango's angry face and shrugged. "Whatever."

Actually, Sango had made Miroku swear he wouldn't hang out with InuYasha for awhile because of what he had just done to Kagome. And Miroku didn't want to get on Sango's bad side...yet. He smiled slightly at the thought of what Sango's bad side looked like.

"Enjoy yourself at the dance?" Sango asked in a snippity voice, turning away before he could answer.

Kagome leaned towards her friends ear, trying to look nonchalant. "Sango, I need to talk to you about something at lunch."

Sango looked at her friend and nodded sympathetically. "I understand. I'm here for you Kagome."

Sighing, Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing bad. It's actually...something good." She smiled a little as her lips tingled.

"Really?" Sango's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Gotta wait til lunch."

And although Sango begged all morning to know what it was, Kagome kept her word and didn't say anything until the lunch bell rang. They decided to sit outside in the courtyard since the weather was warming up. Spring had finally arrived and the afternoons actually saw some sunlight. Rin met up with them in the lunch line as they were heading out of the cafeteria.

As the three girls walked down the hallway towards the courtyard, Kagome noticed Ayame watching her from where she stood by the lockers. She smiled and waved. "Hey Ayame."

Ayame blinked but waved shyly back. "Hey. Kagome...I was wondering if I could eat with you guys today." She looked a little nervous.

Sango and Rin exchanged a look but Kagome smiled wider and nodded. "Of course. It's okay, right guys?" She looked at her friends, who both agreed. Ayame beamed and followed them out to the benches by their favorite tree.

As they all settled in to eat, Kagome explained the events that had taken place the previous day. Rin and Sango both gaped at her, bits of food falling from their mouths. Ayame simply smiled as if it wasn't news to her.

"But...you...him...together?" Rin stammered, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kagome shrugged, taking a bite of her salad. "But usually when someone kisses someone else it means they like them, right?"

"What about Kikyo?" Sango asked. "What are you two going to do about her?"

Kagome looked away. "I don't know yet. But InuYasha definitely doesn't like her anymore."

"That was fast..." Sango mumbled. "Considering how only a few months ago he still loved her according to Shiori."

"Well, people can change," Kagome said. "I just hope she doesn't give us any trouble."

As if on cue, there was a loud burst of laughter as a group of girls walked by. Kagome noticed Yura and was about to look away, uninterested, when she noticed another familiar face as well. She snapped her head back up and let her mouth fall open.

Kikyo was at the center of the giggling group of girls, looking delighted about something and smirking at Kagome when their eyes met. Their laughter faded as they headed into the school, but it still rang in Kagome's ears. She inhaled deeply.

"Kikyo transferred back?" she asked, looking around her.

"Apparently," Rin muttered darkly.

Kagome moaned and buried her face in her hands. That was the last thing she needed...Kikyo knew about her living situation, and there was nothing stopping her from telling the whole school. Kagome just prayed she could think of something first.

**xXxXx**

The sunshine felt wonderful against Kagome's skin as she walked home from school. She was going to focus on something other than her problems for awhile; maybe bake something or read a good book. Anything to take her mind off of her newest worry.

InuYasha would be home late because he was running an errand - what it was, she had no idea. But she smiled at the thought of seeing him soon, alone, where they could talk. The temple steps were in view and she picked up her pace, wanting to get inside and relax for a bit.

She took them two at a time, and came out slightly breathless when she reached the top. She paused until her heart rate slowed again, then walked towards the house. Oh, it would be so nice to fall back on her bed for a few minutes and just forget stupid Kikyo and her friends and-

Why was there a basket on the doorstep?

Kagome stopped and looked down at the brown wicker basket that was resting in front of the door. Confused, she knelt down to examine it. It looked ordinary enough, but she couldn't tell what was inside by the pile of blankets. Slowly, she reached over and uncovered whatever it was that lay beneath them...

She yelped and jumped back, panic-stricken. It took her a moment to gather her senses, she was so taken aback. A chill ran up her spine, and goosebumps layered her arms, despite the sun shining down on them. What was it doing here? Who had brought it? Why had they left it at this house? _Why_?

She crept back up to the basket and peered down at it.

Nestled gently inside, breathing calmly and evenly in it's sleep, was a little baby, with striking silver hair. As it blinked open it's eyes, Kagome's throat tightened. Amber eyes. Silver hair.

Who was this baby?

**xXxXx**

Bet you didn't see that one coming! Let's try to get to 180 reviews ya?

Til next time! xoxox


	17. Rue

Heyyy everyone! So I have good news and bad news. The good news is I'm out of school for the month! Which means I will hopefully have more time to update :) the bad news is I'm actually going to be really busy now though because I get married at the END of this month! So maybe nothing will change actually? Haha we'll see!

Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! I'm almost to 200 reviews guys! You exceeded my expectations and I'm SO happy! :) You're all wondering about the baby though huh? Patience...

Special shoutout to inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend for reviewing almost every chapter...glad you enjoyed it so much! Thanks for all the lovely reviews you left :)

Anyways, on to the story! Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Rue**

Kagome felt frozen, as if every limb was resisting movement. Her brain told her legs to stand and her arms to move but nothing happened. She simply stared at the baby in the basket, who had closed it's eyes once more and drifted to sleep.

_Okay_, she told herself, taking a deep breath. _Don't panic. Just get the baby inside where it's warm. Then panic_.

The temperature was certainly dropping, and she knew getting the baby warm was the first priority. Who knows how long it had been sitting out here...blankets could only do so much. Her legs finally obeyed, and she stood, lifting the basket with her and unlocking the front door. It was surprisingly light, which she was grateful for as she carried it to the chair by the fireplace. She quickly set to work starting a fire, and when it was going strong she focused her attention back on the baby.

"Who are you little fella?" she whispered, sitting on the arm of the chair and studying the baby. She knew she wouldn't get a response, but for some reason people always talked aloud to babies. Maybe it worked?

Kagome noticed the edge of something white poking out of the blankets, and she carefully sifted through them until she was grasping an envelope. Curiously, she used her thumb to open it and remove a letter, one addressed to no one in particular.

_I'm sorry to leave my baby like this. Please know it is not what I wanted, but if the father knew of his child, he would reject it. And I can not bare to see that happen. You are the only family my child has now. Take care of my sweet baby. - K._

Kagome reread the letter before lowering it and staring into the fire. The only family left? Who was the father? Could he really be so coldhearted as to reject his own child like that? Kagome didn't understand any of it, but the most important thing remained: finding a solution to taking care of this baby.

There was only one problem...

**xXxXx**

InuYasha muttered to himself as he closed the front door behind him. It was supposed to be spring, yet the weather wasn't improving. He loved riding his motorcycle, but he always had to wear so many layers due to the cold winds that blew against him that it was becoming a hastle. He tried to ignore the thought as the warmth of the house engulfed him and he smiled. Seeing Kagome today at school had made it so hard to focus. All he could think about was the kiss they had shared the previous night, and how much he had wanted to do it again. He had been looking foward to coming home to her all day, to seeing her beautiful face and eating her delicious cooking.

Speaking of Kagome, he wandered into the kitchen and was surprised to find she hadn't started dinner yet. He checked his watch. 5:30. That was odd...she usually started dinner by 5.

"Kagome?" he called, walking down the hall. "Where are you?"

He came into the living room and saw Kagome sitting on the couch, absentmindedly staring at the television, which was muted. When she saw him enter, she grinned somewhat nervously and stood up to give him a hug.

"Hey," she said. "I was wondering when you'd get home."

Although he loved the way her body felt against his, he gently held Kagome at arms length and looked into her bright eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked seriously, searching her face. "Are you too tired to cook tonight? Cuz we can order take out."

"Cook?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brow. Then she gasped. "Oh, I completely forgot dinner! I'm so sorry, you must be hungry-"

"Kagome," InuYasha shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Is something going on?"

The raven haired girl closed her mouth and looked away. When she didn't reply right away, InuYasha sensed something was wrong. He suddenly remembered the way he had instigated the kiss, and maybe she hadn't even liked it...

"I'm sorry if I was too forward yesterday," he apologized, letting go of her. "If you don't feel that way about me, I understand."

Kagome lifted her head to stare at him. "What? That's not it at all," she told him, taking his hand. "That kiss meant a lot to me. I'm glad you did it." She smiled, which caused InuYasha to smile back. But then Kagome's expression changed and she looked away again. "It's just...there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" InuYasha asked hurriedly, growing more concerned. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe it's just better if I show you," she said, leading him out of the living room. He followed her up the stairs and down the hall, until they stopped outside of her room. The door was open for once and the lights were on. InuYasha looked over at her, but she just pulled him carefully inside the room and towards the bed.

"Kagome, what's going on?" InuYasha asked curiously, following her gaze to the head of the bed, where there was a pile of blankets, some pillows and a...a...

"Is that a..._baby_?" InuYasha asked, dumbfounded, his jaw dropping. For a moment, he thought he was seeing things. It had been a long day after all. And Kagome couldn't have a...baby. It was impossible.

But she was nodding, looking weary. "Yes. I found it on the doorstep today, just lying in a basket. I don't know who left it. All I know is what's written in this letter." She reached into her pocket and produced a folded up piece of paper, which she handed over to InuYasha. He read it a few times before looking from the letter, to Kagome, to the baby, and then back to the letter.

"I don't get it," he said slowly, "we're the only family it has now? The father? What's going on?"

"Those are the same questions I asked myself," Kagome said in a tired voice, sinking onto the bed. "And I have no clue how to answer any of them."

InuYasha looked intently at the baby's sleeping form, so many things going through his mind. He was confused, and exhausted and hungry. This was not the time for this.

"Does it remind you of anyone?" he asked, lifting a finger to his chin. "It looks familiar."

Kagome gave him a look as if to ask are-you-serious? "Um...InuYasha. The baby looks exactly like you!"

InuYasha looked taken aback by her statement. "What? No it doesnt..." He studied the baby, his expression focused.

"Yes, it does. The silver hair, the amber eyes," Kagome told him, nodding towards the baby.

"The complextion," InuYasha offered, sounding fascinated.

"Not to mention the thick eyebrows."

"And the nose," InuYasha said proudly. When Kagome gave him a weird look, he said defensively, "What? I've always thought I have a good nose."

"Whatever," Kagome shrugged, resting her chin in her palm. "So what are we going to do about it?"

InuYasha looked completely in the dark. "Don't ask me," he shook his head, "I ain't it's parent."

The statement hung in the room, and although each knew the other was thinking the same thing, neither commented on it. _Parent_...

"What is it anyway?" InuYasha suddenly asked, looking at the baby.

"Huh?"

"Like a boy or a girl? Which is it?"

"Oh," Kagome replied, looking dazed. She felt like a total idiot. She had been so caught up in all the other aspects of the baby, she had completely forgotten to check it's gender. "I don't know."

"You don't? Well we can't just call it an 'it' can we?"

He had a valid point. Kagome nodded and said, "So then go ahead and check."

InuYasha looked horrified. "_Me_? Check..._under there_? To see it's...thing? No way." He folded his arms across his chest. "Not happening."

"But I've been watching it this whole time! It's your turn to do something!"

"So? You're the woman, not me."

Again, he had a valid point. Kagome knew it was senseless to argue, so she glowered at him and scooted along the bed over to the baby. The movement caused it to open it's shining eyes, shaken from it's dreams.

"Oh, hey there little guy," Kagome smiled, stroking it's cheek softly. "I'm just gonna peek under here real quick, mmkay?"

The baby giggled back at her, and gave a smile that melted her heart. She tried to discern whether it resembled InuYasha's smile but now wasn't the time for that. She had a mission. Carefully lifting up the blankets, she pulled down the diaper a little ways and checked.

InuYasha waited impatiently until she had put the blankets back in place and settling in next to the baby. "Well?" he asked. "What's the verdict?"

Kagome sat up a little straighter, looking proud. "Girl," she smiled, running her hands through the silver curls of the baby. "Looks like you're outnumbered," she joked.

"Yeah, yeah," InuYasha scoffed, leaning back against the wall. "So what do we call it then? I mean her."

Kagome bit her thumbnail. "Oh, I hadn't given much thought to that either."

"Well it -she - has to have a name right?"

"Probably. But the letter didn't say. Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I know. I'll give her one! I have so many lovely names I could use," she grinned and pulled the baby onto her lap, who happily complied.

"Name her whatever you want," InuYasha shrugged.

Thinking for a moment, Kagome finally suggested, "How 'bout Ayu?"

InuYasha made a face. "Nah. I don't like it."

"I thought you said whatever I want?"

"To some extent. I live here too, ya know."

Kagome sighed and thought some more. "Kisa?"

"_Kisa_? Might as well brand the kid for getting made fun of later on."

"Okay, smart guy, what do _you_ think we should name her?" Kagome huffed.

InuYasha grinned. "That's easy. Clifford."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "You're joking right? The name you always wanted for your dog?"

"Yeah, but I never got one so it's perfect right?" he said hopefully.

He was serious.

"We are _not_ naming her Clifford!" Kagome said hotly, pulling the baby closer to her chest as if to protect her from InuYasha. "Right?" she looked down at the baby, who was contentedly letting her eyes droop.

"Fine," InuYasha grumbled, crossing his arms.

Kagome thought some more. What was a good name? One they both would like?

"What about Rue?" she suggested, glancing at InuYasha to judge his reaction. Surprisingly, he didn't look opposed to the idea, although he didn't look overly excited either.

"I guess," was his simple response. "As long as it's not Kisa."

"It's settled then," Kagome said happily, ignoring his last remark. She smiled at the baby. "Hear that? We're going to call you Rue now." The baby laughed cheerfully and grabbed a lock of Kagome's long hair, as InuYasha stretched and scratched the back of his neck.

"So...you don't think she's mine do you?" he asked cautiously, sounding unsure. "I would know if I had a baby right?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied, not meeting his eyes. "Did you and Kikyo...?"

"Well...yeah, we dated for two years after all."

"Then maybe there's something she's not telling you."

"There's no way," InuYasha said, a little too quickly. "We broke up last June. Girls are pregnant for 12 months right? I would have noticed something."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "You should get a refund for whatever sex ed class you took," she said. "Girls are pregnant for 9 months. And didn't Kikyo disappear right after you two broke up in June anyway?"

InuYasha considered her question for a moment, then counted something on his fingers. His face paled. "But...we broke up 9 months ago then."

Kagome didn't say anything, just rocked gently back and forth on her bed with Rue. Neither of them knew what to say.

"She cheated on me with someone though," InuYasha said, sounding a little hopeful. "It could be his baby?"

"Who else do you know with silver hair and amber eyes?"

He swallowed and pretended to study the carpet on the floor. "Well, can't we take her to a doctor to do a DNA test? Or just ask Kikyo?"

"No," Kagome said quickly, watching Rue sleep. "I don't want to ask Kikyo. I have a bad feeling about her. What if it's not even her baby?"

"But the letter said _K_."

"Still..." Kagome shook her head. "I think we're on our own for a little while. Or we could ask your dad what we should do?"

"No," InuYasha said, just as quickly as Kagome had before. "He would be furious at me. Can you imagine?"

Kagome got a mental picture of Mr. Takahashi throwing InuYasha out on the streets. _You got someone pregant? That will not be tolerated! You no longer live under my roof!_

"Maybe we can just watch her until we think of what to do," InuYasha agreed.

"Not for too long, just until we form a plan," Kagome said. She looked down at Rue and smiled. "We're going to be your mama and papa for awhile k? If that's alright with you?"

Rue blinked her eyes open and smiled up at the two of them. She chirped happily and wiggled out of Kagome's arms to crawl across the bed towards InuYasha. He quickly scooped her into his arms before she could fall off the edge. Holding her awkwardly, InuYasha adjusted himself until he was holding her the same way Kagome had been. Then a small smile spread across his lips.

"Papa," Rue cooed, the word coming out giggly and high pitched.

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged a look, neither knowing what to say but feeling content to just be in silence for the rest of the night.

**xXxXx**

Being in silence for the rest of the night, however, was impossible. They knew they had to get supplies for Rue, so later on they sat at the kitchen table discussing it.

"I ain't gonna stay here and watch her alone!" InuYasha said defiantly.

"How else am I gonna go out and get her food and diapers?" Kagome asked impatiently. "She needs things InuYasha."

"I can't stay here."

"Okay. What if you go and I stay with Rue?"

"No! I can't risk someone I know seeing me buying..._baby_ stuff." He said the word as though he was swearing.

Kagome sighed. "How about we both just go?"

And so InuYasha finally agreed and they hopped into one of his father's cars to drive to Babies R Us. They decided it was best to buy a carrier, as well as a car seat and a high chair. They even bought some toys she could play with and clothes she would need.

"It's probably cheaper if we go to the grocery store to get baby food and diapers though," Kagome suggested, as they were finishing up at Babies R Us. InuYasha shrugged, feeling indifferent, as he drove the three of them to the local grocery store where Kagome usually bought dinner. Rue was becoming fussy from moving around so much and Kagome assured her they wouldn't be long.

"Just hang in there, k Rue?" she smiled as she set her carrier into a shopping cart. Unsure of what kind of food to get or formula to buy, or even what size diapers, they found a sweet clerk who was willing to help them. She commented on how adorable Rue was, and Kagome told her that it was InuYasha's cousin's baby.

"We're watching her for the week," she explained, hoping it sounded believable.

"How kind of you. It must be fun hanging with this little one all week," the clerk grinned, looking down at Rue, who was eating it all up. She smiled and giggled and called out random baby words.

When the cart had a good amount of products in it, Kagome thanked the clerk for her kindness and followed InuYasha to the register. The store was fairly uncrowded, and she felt as though she could breath a sigh of relief that they hadn't run into anyone the knew. _And then, of course..._

"Kagome?" a voice came from behind them. They both turned to see none other then Koga coming their way, a box of energy bars and a powerade in his basket. He smiled at her, until he noticed who she was with. His expression immediately darkened. "Oh. You're here with him?"

"Hey Koga," Kagome said, hoping the old lady in front of them in line would hurry up. She was heaving bags of cat food onto the conveyor belt at a snails pace. "Fancy running into you here." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah..." Koga trailed off, noticing their cart. "What's all _that_ for?" He indicated the cans of baby food, diaper boxes and formula bottles.

Before Kagome could think of a good excuse, the clerk from earlier appeared behind Koga looking apologetic. He stepped aside to let her pass him and approach Kagome.

"Since you're not all that sure on her age, I was thinking it might be best to also try the 6 to 8 months baby food. Just in case," she smiled and handed the products over to Kagome. "You might be able to judge her reaction to the taste and it could help you."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled gratefully, waving as the clerk headed off. Koga gave them both a shocked look.

"It's not our baby!" InuYasha immediately exclaimed, looking defensive.

"It's his cousin's," Kagome lied. "We're watching her for the week. Well, I mean, he asked me to help since he's not very good with babies." She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Whatever," InuYasha scoffed.

Koga still looked shocked. "What cousin was idiot enough to trust you with their child?"

"Watch it," InuYasha growled, taking a step towards Koga.

"Ma'am?" the cashier asked, and Kagome turned to see that it was their turn in line. She gave Koga an apologetic look.

"It was nice seeing you. Have a good night Koga," she smiled, turning away to focus on unloading the cart and keeping Rue occupied.

There was no time to dwell on the fact that Koga had seen them together, with Rue. She could only hope and pray he wouldn't tell anyone about it, especially anyone who might tell Kikyo. She had to stay focused on keeping Rue safe, and just figuring out where to go from here. Luckily, she thought to herself, as she watched InuYasha putting items onto the conveyer belt, she wasn't alone. She had InuYasha, and with him, she could do anything.

**xXxXx**

Sorry it's kinda short, I'm so tired from work! Review please :) Once again, thank you for all the great reviews!


	18. Anxious Feelings

Helllllooo! So for some reason, I didn't feel as inspired this week with this chapter...I don't know why. It was hard to think of what to write! But I hope you all enjoy and please review, thanks to everyone who did last time! Let me know if this chapter's any good k? I'm not as proud of it.

Oh and sorry it's shorter than it's been for awhile...I'm really tired tonight and wanted to post it as opposed to wait til tomorrow and add more! Haha :)

**Chapter 18: Anxious Feelings  
><strong>

"Kagome's birthday is this month. In the middle of April I think."

"Hmmm."

"You're going to do something to sabotage it right?"

"I might."

Kikyo crossed her arms and frowned. "Well I can't do anything with her around. InuYasha won't even look at me now. Not since _she_ showed up."

Naraku gave a careless smile and pulled a lock of Kikyo's long, black hair. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

"I want her gone," Kikyo whined.

"I know."

The two were laying in bed at Naraku's apartment. Kikyo sat up and wrapped her slender arms around her legs, lost in thought.

"You dropped off the kid right?" Naraku asked, not bothering to sit up.

"Mhm. Last week. I left it in front of the door."

"Do you think they found it?"

Kikyo snorted. "Well, I wouldn't put it past that girl to have stepped on it or something. She seems clueless. But she most likely found it."

"Good. It will be easier to carry out our plan now."

"Definitely." Kikyo stared out the window next to Naraku's bed. He leaned foward and kissed her neck, and she giggled and pushed him back. "I have to go see my doctor. I'm already late."

She pulled back the covers and stretched as she stood up, searching the floor for her clothes. When she found them, she threw them on and checked her hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"Are you coming back over later?" Naraku called.

"Probably not. I have to work on my campaign speech for the election tomorrow."

"Huh?"

Kikyo emerged from the bathroom with an annoyed look on her face. "You know. The student council election? I'm running for vice president against that stupid girl who has _my_ position right now?" She put her hands on her hips. "I can't let her beat me."

"Oh," Naraku said slowly, "right."

"You do remember me telling you about it don't you?"

"Uh huh."

Kikyo looked satisfied and walked back over to the bed to lean down and kiss him. "I'll see you tomorrow k?"

Naraku nodded. "I'm so glad you left that mutt for me."

Kikyo shrugged. "Obviously." She wiggled her fingers at him. "Don't miss me too much." She blew him a kiss and left the room.

Naraku watched her go and smirked, knowing everything was going exactly as he'd planned. This was too easy.

**xXxXx**

"Come on Rue...please eat," Kagome sighed, attempting to push the spoonful of baby food into Rue's reluctant mouth. The little girl shook her head and kept her mouth tightly shut, refusing to eat.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and sighed again. "I don't know what to do with you."

She and InuYasha had been taking care of Rue for a little over a week now, and between midterms, the student council election, Kikyo, and her budding relationship with InuYasha, coming home each day to Rue was getting exhausting. Not that she wasn't growing fond of her; she was the sweetest little thing in the world. It was just so tiring taking care of a baby with no prior experience.

They had even been stuck on what to do with Rue when they were at school each day. Miroku had showed up the day after Kagome had found the baby on their doorstep, and he had insisted on coming in even though Kagome said she was extremely busy.

"I just need to talk to InuYasha," he had said cheerfully, stepping inside the house.

"Um, he's probably too tired to talk," Kagome said nervously. "He's been studying like crazy for midterms and all."

Miroku gave her a look that said you're-not-fooling-me. "Where is he? Upstairs?"

"Uh-"

But he had already started towards the stairs, and it was no use trying to stop him from going up them. When he made his way to InuYasha's door, he knocked once and went in. "Hey man, I need to talk about-"

He stopped short. InuYasha was on his bed watching _Teen Mom_ with Rue sitting contentedly in his lap. He jumped up when he saw his best friend standing there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as saucers.

"H-Hey dude, what are you doing here?" InuYasha laughed nervously, adjusting Rue in his arms. She giggled happily and pointed at Miroku.

Kagome came up behind Miroku and gave InuYasha an apologetic look. "I tried to stop him." She glanced at the TV, looking slightly amused. "Are you watching _Teen Mom_?"

"Er," InuYasha fumbled for the remote next to his bed and clicked the television off quickly.

"Is this your..." Miroku looked from InuYasha to Kagome to Rue, "...love child?"

"WHAT?" they both gasped, looking shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Rue clapped her hands together, loving all the people talking around her.

"You know I was never pregnant!" Kagome scolded, looking aghast.

"Well, women these days have an amazing way of hiding things," Miroku shrugged.

"But a _pregnancy_?"

"Look, it's a long story," InuYasha cut in, rolling his eyes.

And so they had to explain, yet again, their circumstances to Miroku. He was shocked to find out the baby actually might be InuYasha's (he had been joking before), and that they didn't know who the mother was, although Kikyo was their top suspect.

"And now we don't know what to do with Rue during school," Kagome finished, looking hopeless as she rested her chin on her palm.

"That is a dilemma," Miroku said, taking a sip of the tea Kagome had made for all of them. "But you know, I do have a suggestion. My cousin Kazuna just graduated high school last year and has been looking for a job. I don't know how she would feel about babysitting but I could ask her."

"Really?" Kagome perked up, looking excited. "It's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all."

"Did you hear that InuYasha?" she asked, turning to him. He looked up from where he sat feeding Rue. For some reason, the little girl always ate when he fed her. It made Kagome slightly jealous.

"Sure, that's great," he replied.

"Although I do have one question before I ask her," Miroku said seriously, looking intently at InuYasha.

"What?"

Miroku folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "Why were you watching _Teen Mom _earlier?" He and Kagome tried to keep a straight face but it was too difficult and they both burst out laughing.

"Aargh! It's an addicting show alright?"

When Kagome and Miroku exchanged a look, InuYasha huffed and said, "It taught me a few things, geez." He shrugged. "And it's kinda fun to watch Amber be such a bitch to Gary."

And here a few nights later Kagome sat trying to feed Rue, who stubbornly wouldn't let her. It did help that Kazuna had agreed to babysit during the day, and some of the burden had been lifted. Kagome began realizing she even missed Rue during the day, becoming excited whenever the final bell rang and she could come home to see her.

She glanced down the kitchen table, where InuYasha sat finishing his dinner. She took a deep breath.

"Hey InuYasha? Could you try to feed her?" she asked reluctantly.

He twirled some spaghetti around his fork. "Sure," he answered, shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth and putting his plate in the sink. He sat down next to the two girls and took the spoon and container of baby food from Kagome's hands.

She watched as Rue's eyes instantly lit up and she opened her mouth as soon as InuYasha lifted the spoon towards her lips.

"Maybe you really are her father..." Kagome found herself muttering.

InuYasha didn't reply, just kept feeding her. Kagome observed them for a little while; finally, she stood and picked up her backpack from the floor. "Would you mind watching her for a little while so I can finish my campaign speech?" she asked, ready for his answer to be no.

"Yeah, I can do that," he shrugged.

Kagome smiled and found herself bending over to kiss him on the cheek. When he looked up at her, she blushed. "T-There's a new _Teen Mom _on tonight," she winked, hurrying from the room before he could yell at her.

Her campaign speech was already mostly finished, but she wanted to look over it. Besides, she knew that InuYasha secretly loved spending time with Rue, even if she was a handful. She couldn't bare the thought of Kikyo taking her away...it would break InuYasha's heart. He was growing more and more attached to that little girl, just like she was. What would they do if Rue was ripped from their lives?

She tried to focus on her speech and her midterm study review, but eventually InuYasha wanted to go to bed and Kagome was given the job of monitering Rue. They had set up a temporary nursery for her across the hall in an unused guest room, but it was getting harder and harder for Kagome to get up and check on her whenever she cried. So finally, she let Rue sleep in her bed, and they fell asleep together around midnight.

The next day, Kagome awoke feeling jittery and nervous. She had never given a speech before and feared that Kikyo's would be better than her's. The end of the school day came too fast and before she knew it, she was sitting behind the curtain on the stage with all the other student council nominees. The assembly had began with the competitors for president, and of course Hojo was in front of everyone right now giving his speech.

On Kagome's left was Rin, and on her right was Ayame. They were both running for the positons they held now again, and so were Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga was the only one not running, since he was graduating this year. Kagome snuck a peek at Kikyo a few seats down, looking cool and collected as she chatted with the girl running against Rin.

When her name was called, she stood confidently and smirked at Kagome. Then she disappeared behind the curtain and her voice rang throughout the auditorium as she spoke into the mic.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Rin smiling at her. "You'll blow her out of the water," she reassured her. "No one likes her anyway."

"Thanks," Kagome said in a small voice, wishing it was true.

As the audience applauded and Kikyo reappeared with a smug look on her face, she looked at Kagome and said innocently, "You're up."

Kagome heard her name announced and realized she was shaking. Her knees knocked together as she stood and clutched her index cards. Ayame smiled up at her and said, "You'll do fine. Just speak from your heart."

The raven haired girl nodded and crossed over to the front of the stage. Were there really this many people in the whole school? What if her voice cracked or her eyes started to water? What if everyone got bored or thought her speech sucked?

_Mom, Dad,_ she thought to herself, _please be with me._

As she reached the podium and set her index cards onto it, her eyes searched the crowd for one person, afraid she wouldn't find him. And then there he was, a couple rows back, slouching in his chair. But as soon as their eyes met, he straightened up and grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up that made her heart flutter.

_You can do it_, he mouthed, winking.

Kagome felt herself relax as she pictured him and only him being the recipient of her speech, and let everyone else in the room disappear from her mind. She took a deep breath and recited the words, her eyes staying locked with his the whole time.

**xXxXx**

"You did _so_ well!"Sango exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend.

The assembly was over and the candidates were coming down from the stage, looking relieved and energized and tired all at the same time. Sango, Miroku and InuYasha had immediately found Kagome among the crowd, and Sango looked excited and happy for her friend.

"You'll win for sure," she was saying.

"Oh, you're just saying that," Kagome replied modestly, shaking her head.

"It really was a wonderful speech Miss Kagome," Miroku told her. "I found myself actually wanting to vote this year."

"He would have voted for you anyway," Sango said quickly, elbowing Miroku in the side. "Wouldn't you?"

He nodded slowly, clutching at his side.

"It really was good," InuYasha said quietly, looking at Kagome as Sango lectured Miroku about voting.

Kagome looked at the floor. "Thank you." They were silent for a moment. "Oh, and thanks for watching Rue last night," she added, quiet enough so that only he could hear. "It helped alot."

"Anytime."

Sango finally gave up on Miroku and turned back to Kagome. "Men," she mumbled.

InuYasha cleared his throat so that the three of them would look over at him. "Hey, how about we celebrate? I'll take you out to dinner," he offered, letting his eyes rest on Kagome alone.

"All of us?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No, idiot," Sango whispered, giving him a stern look and indicating towards Kagome with her finger. "Just those two."

"Oh." His face fell.

"What do you say?" InuYasha asked, trying to ignore those two.

"We don't need to celebrate anything yet," Kagome said, nervously picking at a loose strand on her skirt. "It's not like I won."

"I just want to treat you to something nice," InuYasha swallowed. "Whaddya say?"

"Say yes!" Sango whispered loudly.

Kagome laughed and finally shrugged her shoulders. "Alright alright. You've convinced me!"

As they were leaving the auditorium a few minutes later (just Kagome and InuYasha, Miroku and Sango had wandered off), Kagome gasped and said, "What about Kazuna? What if she doesn't want to stay later than usual?"

InuYasha shrugged as he pulled out the keys to his motorcycle. "Then I guess Rue will just come with us."

But it turned out Kazuna could stay a couple extra hours, and InuYasha promised to pay her a little more for her time. He took Kagome to a Greek restaurant downtown and she marveled at all the exotic food, excited and happy to be on a real first date with InuYasha.

As they left the restaurant later that night hand in hand, neither noticed the black sedan parked across the street from where they were walking. Nor did they pay any attention to the man behind the wheel, smirking to himself as he watched the happy couple walk away, knowing his plan was going perfectly.

**xXxXx**

Well, until next time I suppose! Review please! :) Didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter :/ Come on guys!

Starlight 3


End file.
